


А имей сто друзей

by Axeliriya, bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> А имей сто друзей<br/><b>Авторы:</b> Axeliriya, bitter zephyr<br/><b>Бета:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романтика, модернАУ, реинкарнация<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> ООС, ненормативная лексика<br/><b>Саммари:</b>  Он всего лишь хотел защитить сына, но в итоге так и не понял, кто и кого на самом деле оберегал<br/><b>Примечание:</b> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними<br/><b>Размещение:</b> с разрешения авторов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

Единственным звуком, раздававшимся в комнате, был тихий шум ноутбука. Мерлин последние минут двадцать бездумно смотрел в монитор, уже даже не помня, какую фразу он собирался записать. Часы показывали почти полночь, учебная неделя закончилась, поэтому не было срочной необходимости дописывать эссе прямо сейчас, и Мерлин сам уже не понимал, почему так задержался в библиотеке. Наверное, просто потому, что она работала круглосуточно, и никто не собирался его выгонять.  
Он помотал головой, словно досадуя на самого себя, и встал, быстро собирая вещи. Книги одним взмахом руки отправились на свои полки, ноутбук захлопнулся, ожидая, пока его положат в сумку. Натянув пиджак, Мерлин быстро убрал компьютер вместе со своим блокнотом, закинул сумку на плечо и стал спускаться. Вокруг, разумеется, не было ни души.  
На улице уже давно стемнело, и, если бы не установленные повсюду фонари, найти дорогу в общежитие было бы совершенно нереально. Но школа заботилась о своих учениках, а также о своем имидже, поэтому на всей ее огромной территории было достаточно и фонарей, и скамеек, и урн – при этом каждая мелочь была выдержана в красивом старинном стиле, соответствовавшем самому зданию школы, больше похожему на средневековый замок, нежели на учебное заведение.  
Мерлин уверенно направился вперед по знакомой дороге, не сомневаясь в том, что его никто не побеспокоит. Ветки деревьев слегка качались от ветра, и заранее развешенные на них в честь Рождества мерцающие огни чем-то напоминали крохотных феечек. Мерлин усмехнулся такой девчачьей ассоциации.  
Окна школы уже давно были тёмными, за исключением первого этажа, где всегда оставался дежурный свет, даже оба общежития, спрятавшиеся за главным корпусом, уже почти полностью спали. Но вот в коттедже впереди, на самом дальнем краю школьной территории, явно что-то происходило. Мерлин даже не сразу сообразил, в чем дело, как-то запоздало заметив машины с мигалками. Наверное, мигалки без воя сирен воспринимались не так быстро, как и то, и другое вместе. Но теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что на входе в коттедж стоят две полицейских машины. Сердце тревожно забилось, и Мерлин, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, сделал несколько быстрых шагов в направлении дома, прежде чем остановить себя. Это было не его дело. Что бы ни произошло, полиция уже здесь, она со всем разберется. Он до боли закусил губу, пытаясь игнорировать привычный внутренний голос, который взволнованно спрашивал: «А вдруг что-то с Артуром? Нужно проверить, всё ли в порядке!» Мерлин знал: если бы с Артуром что-то случилось, он бы обязательно почувствовал. Даже если бы что-то произошло с его сыном – Мерлин бы все равно узнал, потому что тот, как часть Артура, был точно так же связан с Мерлином. Не то чтобы Мерлин собирался это признавать, даже наедине с самим собой.  
Пересилив себя, Мерлин развернулся и поспешно продолжил свой путь. Он не обратил внимания ни на зажегшийся при его появлении фонарь над входом в общежитие, ни на странный запах на первом этаже, как будто кто-то пытался устроить барбекю прямо в здании – он просто быстро поднялся к себе, упал на кровать и уставился в потолок, даже не заметив посапывавшего у другой стенки Кайла. Выходные не предвещали ничего хорошего.

***

Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя показывать другим свою слабость. Это правило Артур усвоил много лет назад и не позволял себе делать никаких поблажек. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Он все так же держал спину прямо, смотрел открыто, смело, был уверен в себе и спокойно отвечал на вопросы следователей. Только внутри все горело и полыхало, как совсем недавно тело женщины, которой не повезло оказаться няней его сына.  
– Вы собираетесь давать показания? – требовательно спросил мужчина в форме и подсунул какую-то бумажку – то ли для записи, то ли для подписи.  
В этот момент в кармане истошно зазвонил мобильник, отвлекая от полицейских. Артур не успел даже посмотреть, кто звонит, как запиликала вторая линия.  
Он сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь сдержать гнев и раздражение, готовые вот-вот вырваться наружу. Последним ударом стал истошный вопль Роланда, раздавшийся со второго этажа.  
Как же Артуру хотелось кричать, как он мечтал о тишине и спокойствии, но вместо этого он неспешно, с мрачной решимостью стащил заднюю панель с телефона, вынул батарею и отложил в сторону. Одной проблемой стало меньше. Поднявшись, он чуть склонил голову набок и невозмутимо произнес:  
– Прошу извинить, мне нужно к сыну.  
Никто не стал его задерживать, но никто и не знал, что это единственное, о чем мысленно взмолился Артур, потому что он и представить не мог, что сделает его Роланд с полицейскими.  
Он поднялся наверх, стараясь идти как можно медленнее, чтобы никто не заметил волнения, но что-то ему подсказывало, что надо было бежать, пока не случилось непоправимое.  
– Папочка! – закричал Роланд, как только открылась дверь его комнаты, и бросился Артуру на шею, пряча зареванную мордашку в складках пиджака. Он был напуган и весь дрожал.  
Артур крепко прижал его к себе, прошептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее, но его никак не оставляло ощущение неправильности происходящего. Пугающая тишина комнаты заставила на несколько секунд заледенеть все внутренности. Он осторожно оглядел помещение и почти сразу заметил мраморную статую своего дворецкого, которого оставил на время с сыном.  
Руки опустились.  
Не в прямом смысле. Просто... он больше ничего не мог. И один с ребенком-волшебником он точно не справится. И не один тоже. Нянь брать было попросту опасно, если учесть, что от последней осталось... практически ничего не осталось, лишь обугленные кости. Дворецкому повезло не больше. И это Роланду недавно пять лет исполнилось. Что же будет дальше? Об этом Артур боялся даже подумать.  
– Малыш, у папочки еще осталось незаконченное дело. Давай я тебе включу мультики, и ты постараешься уснуть, хорошо? А потом я приду.  
Всхлипнув, мальчик кивнул и надрывающимся голосом подтвердил:  
– Хо... рошо...  
Оставалось разобраться с полицейскими. Но на этом заканчивалась только сегодняшняя ночь. Артур не мог бросить все, не мог оставить свои дела.  
Ладно, пара выходных у него в запасе были. А потом...  
Он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Что мне делать? – прошептал он одними губами и, собрав в кулак последние остатки сил, понес ребенка в кровать.

*** 

Мерлину снился Килгарра, явно старавшийся что-то до него донести, но Мерлин не мог разобрать ни слова. Он пытался оглядеться вокруг, но видел только каменные стены, а потом дракон, разозлившись, извергал пламя. Мерлину хотелось надеяться, что Килгарра из сна просто знает, что Мерлин может заблокировать огонь, а вовсе не хочет его поджарить… В любом случае, сон повторялся и повторялся, Мерлин не мог ни проснуться, ни избавиться от него и всю ночь без остановки боролся, боролся…  
…пока утром его не разбудила грохнувшая о стену дверь. Мерлин вздрогнул, резко открыл глаза и сел, уставившись на влетевшего в комнату соседа.  
– Ой, извини, – вместо приветствия произнес Кайл, – я не думал, что ты еще спишь.  
– Ничего. Хорошо, что ты меня разбудил. – Мерлин потер глаза и откинулся обратно на подушку, приходя в себя.  
Кайл в задумчивости прошелся по комнате вперед, потом снова вернулся к двери и остановился. Мерлин знал, что это значит: тот хочет чем-то поделиться, но не уверен, что другим это будет интересно.  
– Что случилось? – без особого энтузиазма спросил Мерлин.  
Кайл резко обернулся, с благодарностью смотря на него.  
– Все только и говорят о том, что ночью в коттедже что-то произошло. Сегодня там с самого утра полиция, но ни на какие вопросы не отвечает. Все гадают, что же могло случиться! Учителя говорят только, что с Блэквудом и его сыном все в порядке, но выглядят очень обеспокоенно!  
Мерлин снова почувствовал, как сердце с утроенной силой застучало в груди, как все инстинкты взбесились, словно заставляя его пойти и воочию убедиться, что у Артура все хорошо. Даже если он не пострадал (Мерлин мог только гадать, что вообще случилось), ему могла быть нужна помощь… Но с какой стати Мерлину идти и предлагать ее? Они теперь вовсе не друзья, их, по большому счету, ничего не связывает, кроме общей судьбы, в которую Мерлин уже давно отказывался верить.  
– Почему бы всем не заниматься своими делами? – недовольно пробурчал он, делая вид, что намерен продолжить спать. – Какая кому разница, что происходит у Блэквуда?  
– Он владелец этой школы, мы все так или иначе от него зависим, – ответил Кайл, как что-то само собой разумеющееся.  
«Да пошел он», – хотел возразить Мерлин, но просто не смог, не справившись с перехватившей горло паникой.

***

– Уберите машины, – прошипел Артур в лицо сержанта Клинера, удерживая бедолагу за грудки. – Это территория школы. Здесь находятся дети, – чеканил он каждое слово, едва сдерживая себя от непоправимых действий.  
Обычно он решал все проблемы мирным путем, но бессонная ночь, ребенок, запертый в комнате с одним из сотрудников правопорядка, и просто отсутствие идей, которые могли бы помочь выбраться из этой задницы, списали на нет все хорошие намерения и возможность разойтись полюбовно.  
– Я не могу, – растерянно прохрипел пучеглазый сержант в безрезультатной попытке отодрать от себя цепкие пальцы Артура. – Это мог быть не несчастный случай. Нам нужно обыскать все здания, находящиеся на территории.  
– Я не позволю! – рыкнул Артур, оттолкнув от себя Клинера и, как ни в чем не бывало, снова устроился в своем кресле. – Я не знаю, как вы будете оправдываться перед своим начальством, но к детям я вас не подпущу. Говорите, что хотите. Что ничего не нашли, что я не пустил, что левая пятка на правой ноге так пожелала – плевать я хотел на оправдания, но ни один полицейский даже близко не подойдет к ученикам этой школы. И я требую покинуть территорию в течение десяти минут.  
– Но, мистер...  
– Сержант, – перебил его Артур и, поднявшись, вышел из-за стола. – Я думаю, мы поняли друг друга.  
Он протянул руку, которую тут же пожал уже порядком издергавшийся полицейский, и все, наконец, решилось.  
Они молча вышли в гостиную, где Клинер, нервно схватившись за рацию, отозвал своих людей, распрощались, и только тогда Артур позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Правда, ненадолго.  
Он бросился наверх, к Роланду, распахнул дверь детской и привалился к стене, почувствовав себя абсолютно выжатым. Все было в порядке, мальчик просто смотрел мультики, повторяя за персонажами глупые, незамысловатые фразы. Переживания кончились, и единственное, о чем мог мечтать Артур, это лечь и уснуть. Но он не сможет этого сделать, потому что оставить Роланда было не с кем.  
Зевнув в кулак, он подошел ближе, расстелил на полу рядом с сыном пару спортивных матов и лег, удобно устроившись на боку и подложив руку под голову.  
Наверное, впервые Роланд не стал донимать его вопросами, не рассказывал никаких историй и не тормошил попусту. Он продолжал смотреть мультик, перебирать пальчиками крохотные детальки от лего и тихо бормотать что-то себе под нос. А Арутр думал о том, что единственный человек, который в состоянии ему помочь, находится очень близко, в здании неподалеку, но обратиться к нему нельзя.  
«А почему нет?» – промелькнуло у него в голове где-то на грани реальности и сна. Вот только попросить о помощи он все равно не мог, пусть уже и не помнил причины, из-за которой они с Мерлином прекратили общение. Было много ссор, недомолвок и недопониманий, и вычленить оттуда что-то конкретное уже не представлялось возможным.  
Роланд подполз поближе и привалился спиной к груди Артура, как обычно делал, когда болел. Артур сквозь дрему приложил руку к его лбу, чтобы убедиться, что нет температуры, и с облегчением обнял его, погружаясь в беспокойный сон.

*** 

Кайл стучал по клавишам ноутбука, погрузившись в создание очередной, безусловно, гениальной компьютерной программы. В такие моменты он не замечал ничего вокруг, поэтому у Мерлина не было никакой необходимости и дальше притворяться спящим. Он встал, схватил полотенце и смену одежды и пошел в душевую, надеясь, что вода успокоит его и поможет собраться с мыслями. Чтобы не думать об Артуре, Мерлин решил распланировать свой день: для начала нужно зайти в столовую и что-нибудь поесть, потом отнести вещи в стирку. Дальше неплохо было бы заняться недописанным вчера эссе, лучше закончить заранее, а оставшееся время потратить на чтение какой-нибудь книги или хотя бы просмотр сериала. Впрочем, если по дороге он встретит кого-то из друзей, вполне можно было бы договориться выбраться вместе в город и куда-нибудь сходить.  
Приняв душ, Мерлин отнес вещи в комнату и вышел на улицу. По плану дальше следовал поздний завтрак, и Мерлин даже на секунду поверил, что и правда сейчас повернет в сторону столовой и пойдет есть, забыв о зудящем под кожей волнении. Но, разумеется, он знал, что все его планы обречены на провал – он все равно первым делом отправится к Артуру.  
Мерлин развернулся и зашагал в сторону коттеджа. День был пасмурным и довольно прохладным, поэтому народу на улице почти не было, и никто не обращал на него внимания. Полицейских машин у дома уже не стояло, и Мерлин надеялся, что это хороший знак. Он подошел к парадной двери и в нерешительности остановился. Вот так просто нажать на звонок? И что он скажет, когда дворецкий откроет? «Здравствуйте, я Мерлин Мэтьюс, ученик этой школы, и мне срочно нужно поговорить с мистером Блэквудом?»  
Мерлин помотал головой и, не давая себе времени передумать, позвонил. Он подождал с минуту, но из-за двери не доносилось ни единого звука. Возможно, Артуру пришлось уехать с полицией, но ведь в доме в любом случае должна была оставаться прислуга? Мерлин в задумчивости отошел с крыльца и заглянул в окно.

***

– Папа... – тихо прозвучало сквозь сон. – Папочка...  
Артур с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки и тут же закрыл их, не в силах реагировать на внешние раздражители. Мозг отказывался просыпаться, как и замечать что угодно, не связанное с отдыхом.  
Но реальность неумолимо тянула его вверх... посредством маленького мальчика, усевшегося на коленки и пытающегося пощекотать Артура – так он его обычно будил. И, чаще всего, у него получалось, но сегодня... Спасибо его настойчивости, не более того, потому что щекотно не было.  
– Ну что, малыш? – хрипло спросил он, потрепав Роланда по светлой макушке. – Кушать хочешь?  
– Неа, – помотал мальчишка головой, одновременно сбрасывая с себя руку Артура. – Там кто-то пришел. В дверь звонили.  
– Вот же... – чуть было не выругался Артур и поднялся на ноги, всего единожды покачнувшись. – Подожди меня здесь. Только не убегай никуда.  
Нетвердой походкой и с гудящей головой он пошел вниз, проклиная того, кто приперся так не вовремя.  
Не пристало хозяину самому открывать двери, но... Артур слегка приоткрыл ее и выглянул наружу.  
– Какого хуя ты здесь забыл?  
Мерлин опешил от такого радушного приёма и даже не сразу смог найти слова, чтобы ответить. Захотелось плюнуть Артуру в лицо, а лучше – запустить в него каким-нибудь проклятием. Но, конечно, его магия не могла действительно навредить Артуру. Да Мерлин и не стал бы, но иногда приятно было об этом думать.  
– Мило, – взяв себя в руки, наконец ответил он. – Ну, раз твои хваленые манеры при тебе, значит, всё в порядке. Не стоило волноваться.  
И, скорее всего, не стоило говорить Артуру, что он волновался. Зачем давать лишний повод для насмешки? Мерлин сжал кулаки и отвернулся, решив теперь уж точно последовать своему ранее составленному плану. И пусть его сейчас тошнило от одной мысли о еде, но он вполне мог осуществить все остальное. А Артур пусть идет к черту, не хватало еще переживать из-за этой заносчивой задницы.  
Артур видел его взгляд и побелевшие костяшки, чувствовал исходящую от него тревогу, но не мог поверить, что Мерлин сам пришел. И именно в тот момент, когда действительно нужен.  
– Полицейские машины – не такой уж повод для волнения, – хмыкнул он. – По крайней мере, не для того, кто наверняка знает, что я жив-здоров. И тебя могли увидеть.  
Артур не задавал вопросов и не приглашал Мерлина в дом. Хотя стоило засунуть в задницу гордость и попросить его о помощи, но... Сначала он решил прощупать почву.  
Поморщившись от боли в виске, он крепко сжал челюсть и оглядел близлежащую территорию на наличие посторонних, которые могли заметить не только ученика рядом с домом владельца, но и самого Артура в таком ужасающем состоянии. На его счастье, никого не было.  
Мерлин замер, не понимая, зачем Артур вообще продолжает разговор, если так однозначно не рад его видеть. И что теперь ему отвечать? Есть ли в принципе смысл в какой-то ответной реплике? Не объяснять же Артуру, что магия, против воли связывающая их на протяжении многих столетий, не давала бы ему покоя, пока он лично не убедился бы, что всё в норме. Да и вообще: что она и так порой недовольно бушевала внутри, считая, что Артур недостаточно близко.  
– Ну извини, не собирался подрывать твою репутацию. Не буду больше мешать, – бросил Мерлин через плечо, даже не оборачиваясь, не зная, хочет ли сейчас смотреть Артуру в глаза. Засунув руки в карманы, он решительно зашагал обратно в общежитие.  
– Да иди ты к черту, – прошипел Артур ему в спину и громко хлопнул дверью. Прислонился к ней больной, тяжелой головой и прикрыл глаза.  
– А кто это был? – спросил Роланд, все-таки выбравшись из своей комнаты.  
– Наш последний шанс, – не задумываясь, ответил Артур и отлепился от двери. – Поехали в пиццерию?  
– Я хочу гамбургер, – насупился малыш. – И игрушку из хэппи-мила.  
Артур внимательно посмотрел на сына и строго ответил:  
– Нет. Либо пицца, либо каша дома.  
Роланд, чуть не плача, опустил плечи и уставился на собственные носки, но все же тихо ответил:  
– Тогда мне с колбасой, можно?  
Артур улыбнулся и кивнул, затем подошел ближе, подхватил ребенка на руки и уже поплелся наверх, когда вдруг передумал. Совершенно неожиданно. Он дернулся к входной двери и выглянул на улицу, но Мерлина уже не было.  
– Малыш, а давай зайдем в тот замок, хорошо? Папочка хочет кое-что сделать. Ты со мной?  
– Ага, – улыбнулся мальчик. Он уже давно просил сводить его в школу, представляя, что это дворец. Он, конечно, еще толком не понимал, что внутри все не так сказочно, как снаружи.  
Артур заказал такси ко входу, – сам он попросту боялся садиться за руль в таком состоянии, – переоделся, помог выбрать одежду сыну и, взяв его за руку, пошел в школу.  
Пока мальчишка бегал по пустым коридорам и заливисто смеялся, Артур зашел в архив, вытребовал у строгой женщины в очках-половинках документы Мерлина и быстро вбил его номер в телефон. А чтобы наверняка не передумать, тут же набрал короткое сообщение:  
«Зайди ближе к вечеру. Артур».  
Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы нажать на кнопочку «отправить». Он не позволил себе усомниться, потому что так чувствовал, потому что так было правильно и необходимо. Только бы не отказался...

Мерлин как раз подходил к прачечной, когда в кармане джинсов провибрировал мобильный, уведомляя о сообщении. Но обе руки были заняты, Мерлину и дверь-то пришлось с грохотом открывать плечом, поэтому о проверке телефона пришлось на время забыть. Он заполнил необходимый бланк, рассортировал вещи, закинул их в отдельные машинки и нажал на старт. Желудок жалобно заурчал, и Мерлин решил, пока стирается белье, сходить-таки в столовую.  
Там, как всегда, народу было достаточно – это же вечное место встречи. Мерлин взял сэндвич и горячий чай, поискал взглядом кого-нибудь из друзей, но, так никого из своих и не заметив, сел один.  
Сэндвич оказался каким-то безвкусным, но зато чай приятно согрел изнутри, и Мерлин с новыми силами вернулся в прачечную, подождал, пока закончится сушка, потом собрал свои вещи и понес их в общежитие. Там он взял так и не тронутую со вчерашнего дня сумку и отправился в библиотеку.  
И только поставив ноутбук на стол и включив его, Мерлин вдруг вспомнил о непрочитанном сообщении. Открыв его, он в неверии уставился на экран. Это еще что значит?? Артур ведь ясно дал понять, что не желает его видеть, что же изменилось за какие-то пару часов? Мерлин отчаянно пнул стул – тот, проскрипев по полу, шумно врезался в стол. Сидевшая у окна Нора подняла на него возмущенный взгляд поверх своих хипстерских очков.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Мерлин, садясь на свое место.  
Итак, если мыслить логически: раз Артур сам написал ему, значит, все-таки ему нужна какая-то помощь. Он даже переступил через себя и сделал первый шаг. Это было совершенно не похоже на Артура, которого Мерлин встречал на протяжении своих нескольких жизней... Тот Артур всегда оставался холоден и равнодушен, и Мерлин уже даже не был уверен почему. Хотя, скорее всего, все дело было в той самой первой встрече уже после Камелота… Тогда все и пошло наперекосяк.  
Сейчас Мерлин честно раздумывал над тем, чтобы не пойти. Показать Артуру, что он не собачонка, которую можно шпынять, когда вздумается, а потом снова подозвать к себе, когда стало скучно. Пусть сам разбирается со своими проблемами, какими бы они ни были. Но, конечно, не было смысла себя обманывать: никакая гордость или обида не позволила бы Мерлину бросить Артура в беде, тем более, когда он мог помочь. Поэтому, просидев несколько часов перед компьютером и так и не написав ни строчки, Мерлин снова встал и собрал свои вещи.  
На улице уже прилично стемнело, и, поудобнее перехватив сумку, он уже во второй раз за сегодня направился в сторону самого дальнего здания на территории школы – коттеджа, в котором жил Артур со своим сыном. В доме горел свет, но Мерлин в своем нынешнем смятении отнюдь не назвал бы его приветливым. Так или иначе, просто стоять перед входом не было смысла – Мерлин расправил плечи и нажал на звонок.

Артур, не раздумывая, бросился к двери, но у самого входа остановился. Нельзя было показывать свое нетерпение, нельзя было проявлять слабость, пусть даже перед тем, кто знал его уже тысячу лет, если не больше.  
Он уже и не ждал, решил, что Мерлин не придет. И это было бы логично, учитывая, чем закончилась встреча утром. Так с чего он вообще решил, что на пороге стоит Мерлин?  
«Просто больше некому», – заключил Артур и дернул ручку на себя.  
Массивные двери открылись. Мерлин мялся на пороге, будто был готов в любую секунду развернуться и уйти. И Артур точно знал, что не позволит ему этого сделать.  
– Заходи быстрее, пока кто-нибудь не решил, что ты выбиваешь повышенную стипендию. Кстати, на нее можешь даже не рассчитывать. По баллам не дотягиваешь, – быстро проговорил он, отведя взгляд и шире распахнув двери, чтобы впустить своего гостя.  
Что еще сказать и как вообще начать разговор, он пока не знал. Надеялся на удачу.  
Пожалуй, уже давно пора было привыкнуть к такой манере общения Артура, но Мерлин каждый раз удивлялся заново. Что-то просто не состыковывалось в голове. Или Мерлин все еще ждал, что в один прекрасный день все наладится – и каждый раз разочаровывался. Но, разумеется, показывать это Артуру он вовсе не собирался.  
– Ты, как всегда, очарователен, – закатив глаза, произнес он и прошел внутрь вслед за Артуром. Какой-то внутренний чертенок подначивал взять да и уйти, оставив того ни с чем, но Мерлин слишком долго ждал, чтобы сейчас сделать такую глупость. – Я был бы тронут тем, что ты интересуешься моими успехами, но ты, видимо, смотрел чьи-то чужие баллы. Я дотягиваю до чего угодно, но меня пока и так все устраивает. Ты позвал меня поговорить о моей стипендии?  
Он, наконец, собрался с духом и посмотрел Артуру в глаза.  
Резко опустив взгляд в пол и прямой наводкой отправившись в кухню, Артур на ходу пожал плечами и с едва заметной улыбкой ответил:  
– Если так проще, то можем начать и с нее. Ты завалил спортивную подготовку, а это значит, что, как минимум, трое впереди тебя. Но я не удивляюсь. Когда-то тебе и меч поднять было не под силу.  
Он остановился на пороге кухни и оглянулся, не задержав на Мерлине взгляда дольше, чем положено:  
– Я слежу практически за всеми в этой школе в меру своих возможностей. Следил, во всяком случае, – добавил он и зашел в небольшое, но просторное помещение, с кухонной зоной и барной стойкой. Чуть поодаль стоял обеденный стол, но Артур кивнул Мерлину на высокий стул. – Ты пьешь? – все же спросил он, доставая бутылку многолетнего виски.  
Спортивная подготовка, подумаешь! Мерлин не стал напоминать, что ему нет необходимости поднимать тяжести или бросать мяч, когда он может воспользоваться магией. Артур и так прекрасно об этом знал – приходилось видеть его в деле. Поэтому Мерлин просто неохотно сел на предложенный стул и снова посмотрел на хозяина дома. От него не укрылось, что Артур старательно отводит глаза и вообще явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Что, перед началом предстоящего разговора стоит выпить? – Он неопределенно дернул плечом, сам не зная, соглашаясь или отказываясь. – Выкладывай, Артур. Ты же позвал меня не потому, что страшно соскучился? Что случилось?  
– Тебе всегда все нужно знать заранее, верно? – хмыкнул Артур, щедро наливая в стакан янтарного напитка. – Ну так я удивлен, что твое любопытство еще не привело тебя к верному ответу. Что, звезды не помогли? – брякнул он и опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана, даже не заметив вкуса.  
Зато нервы успокоились. Хоть немного. Горло и пищевод обожгло, но это все была ерунда по сравнению со спавшим напряжением. Не столько от действия алкоголя, нет, сколько просто оттого, что его глоток уже гарантировал легкую туманность и развязанный язык впоследствии.  
Жаль, что он не выпил до предыдущей реплики. Мерлин, которому уже явно порядком надоело выслушивать оскорбления в свой адрес, не стал ничего говорить, просто поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
Артур на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, чтобы остановить Мерлина, чтобы, наконец, сказать ему то, что собирался. Но с губ не слетело ни звука, и он, упрямо сверля взглядом черный затылок, мысленно взмолился всем святым, чтобы направили, указали нужный путь.  
И они не заставили ждать.  
Мерлин смог только открыть дверь кухни и остановиться на пороге. Дальше ему путь перегородил пятилетний мальчишка. Он искренне улыбнулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил:  
– Пап, а это и есть последний шанс?  
Нет, этот ребенок явно мечтал увидеть своего папочку в неловком положении. Артур облокотился на стойку и уперся лбом в ладонь.  
– Познакомься, Мерлин. Это Роланд. Суть моей проблемы.  
Мерлин во все глаза уставился на светловолосого голубоглазого мальчика, маленькую копию Артура. До этого он никогда не видел его – Артур с сыном вели довольно уединенный образ жизни.  
Роланд протянул ему руку, совсем как взрослый.  
– Привет, Мерлин!  
Мерлин моргнул и на секунду обернулся на Артура, который напряженно замер, глядя на них. Потом присел на корточки, чтобы не возвышаться над мальчиком, и пожал ему руку.  
– Привет, Роланд. Рад с тобой познакомиться.  
Ребенок снова улыбнулся, так и не отпуская его ладонь, и поднял голову на Артура, словно ожидая чего-то. Мерлин поступил так же, надеясь, что тот, наконец, изложит эту самую суть своей проблемы.  
«Не при ребенке», – подумал Артур и покачал головой, очень надеясь, что если не Роланд, то уж Мерлин точно поймет.  
– Малыш, иди наверх, а мы с Мерлином поднимемся чуть позже, – сказал он, по старой привычке даже не сомневаясь в собственных словах. Но все же решил сгладить и без того трудную ситуацию, вопросительно глянув на Мерлина. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тот отказался. Ой, как не хотелось.  
– Конечно, – откликнулся Мерлин. – Подождешь нас немного, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – кивнул мальчик и побежал к лестнице.  
Мерлин проследил за ним взглядом и, убедившись, что тот без происшествий добрался до верха, снова обернулся к Артуру.  
– Артур, – устало произнес он, – зачем ты меня изводишь? Вот он я, здесь, готов тебе помочь. Но я не умею читать мысли, поэтому тебе придётся переступить через себя и объяснить, что происходит. Что за проблема с мальчиком?  
– Он маг, – просто ответил Артур, пожав плечами, и плеснул себе еще виски, но на этот раз добавил льда.  
Мерлин в неверии смотрел на Артура, пока тот, казалось, совершенно спокойно пил виски, не обращая на него никакого внимания. В голове уже промелькнула пара едких ответов вроде «Ты все еще считаешь это проблемой?» или «А меня это как касается?», но Мерлин отмел их все, не желая усугублять ситуацию. Он осторожно подошел к Артуру и лишь с трудом удержался от того, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо в знак поддержки.  
– Это… неожиданно, – хрипло произнес он и откашлялся, возвращая себе нормальный голос. – Ты только сейчас узнал, да? Ночью произошел неконтролируемый всплеск магии?  
Артур выглядел таким замученным, что его хотелось обнять и укачать, как маленького ребенка. Мерлину было жаль, что он не мог себе этого позволить.  
Артур фыркнул и сделал пару глотков, только после этого взглянув на Мерлина.  
– Если бы всплеск, – раздраженно произнес он. – Сегодня сгорела его няня. Заживо. А дворецкий до сих пор в комнате стоит. Мраморный.  
Он опустился на стул и зарылся пальцами в волосы, крепко сжимая гудящую голову.  
– Мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет с ним справиться. Меня он не тронет, но я не могу запереться здесь с ним от всего мира. В конце концов, у меня есть работа и обязанности.  
Артур снова поднял голову и залпом допил остатки из стакана.  
– Я проклят, да? Угораздило же так вляпаться.  
И Мерлин всё-таки не выдержал: протянул руку и слегка коснулся предплечья Артура, даже не зная, кому больше нужен этот контакт: Артуру или ему самому.  
– Что ты такое говоришь! – воскликнул он. – Единственное наше проклятье – это рождаться снова и снова, а он – твой сын, ты должен быть рад, что он у тебя есть!  
Артур удивленно посмотрел на его руку, и Мерлин отступил на шаг, чувствуя себя очень неловко.  
– Магия – это не проклятье, Артур. Ему только нужно научиться контролировать ее. То, что произошло, ужасно, – покачал головой он, против воли представляя себе бедную няню, вспыхнувшую, наверное, от одного неосторожного взгляда, – но я думаю, что смогу расколдовать дворецкого. А после ему действительно нужно будет уйти. Но мы справимся, я представляю, каково это: иметь в себе такую силу и не уметь с ней обращаться.  
– Только давай без жалости, – поморщился Артур, – этого я не вынесу.  
Он поднялся и, почувствовав, как закружилась голова, схватился за столешницу. Надо было все же хотя бы тот единственный кусок пиццы в себя затолкать.  
Сморгнув плывущие перед глазами стены, он двинулся вперед.  
– Полагаю, «мы» значит, что ты согласен помочь, – бросил он, проходя мимо Мерлина. – Идем, познакомлю вас поближе.  
Мерлин зажмурился, только после слов Артура заметив, что действительно сказал «мы» – как будто они снова были одной командой, вместе боролись с невзгодами, бок о бок. Артур тем временем уже, пошатываясь, преодолел половину холла, но Мерлин быстро догнал его и схватил за руку, останавливая.  
– Ты пьян, Артур, а у тебя маленький ребёнок. Это, по меньшей мере, безответственно.  
Он приложил ладонь к виску Артура и быстро произнес заклинание, которое вычитал когда-то давно в странной магической книге и прежде использовал только несколько раз на себе. Оно должно было отрезвить, потому что, как бы Артуру ни хотелось отключиться от реальности, на нем все еще лежала огромная ответственность.  
– И это не жалость, а сочувствие. А теперь пойдем знакомиться с Роландом поближе.  
Хмель отступил, только усталость никуда не делась, как и головная боль. Но с ними можно было бороться.  
Артур без происшествий поднялся на второй этаж и замер уже у самой двери в детскую. Повернулся к ни на шаг не отстающему от него Мерлину, и тихо, но уверенно сказал:  
– Я люблю своего сына, Мерлин. И готов тратить на него все свободное время. Но и школу бросить не могу. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что с ней станет без моего финансирования.  
Дождавшись короткого ответного кивка, Артур развернулся, открыл дверь и чуть отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед себя Мерлина.  
Услышав звук открывающейся двери, игравший на ковре Роланд резко поднял голову – и, повторяя его взгляд, в Мерлина полетел небольшой игрушечный слоник. Мерлин машинально выставил вперед руку, и игрушка замерла в воздухе. Роланд издал какой-то радостный возглас и захлопал в ладоши, а потом вдруг стал хватать в руки лежащие вокруг него игрушки и одна за одной кидать в Мерлина, видимо, требуя повторить фокус. Когда снаряды, наконец, закончились (Мерлин остановил их все), Роланд радостно рассмеялся, в полном восторге от висящих прямо в воздухе игрушечных животных. Мерлин неуверенно оглянулся на Артура.  
– Ну теперь мы точно знаем, что ты ему понравился, – пожал плечами Артур и улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на сына.  
Мальчишка, не прекращая хохотать, подошел ближе к игрушкам, часть которых все еще висела в воздухе, взял того самого первого слона, поставил его на раскрытые ладошки и... оживил. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно.  
На мгновение глаза Роланда вспыхнули огнем, а уже в следующую секунду слоник живо затопал ногами и вытянул хобот, будто настоящий.  
– А ты так можешь? А давай наберем воды в ванну и посадим его туда? Тогда он сможет себя поливать. Ему ведь жарко. Слонам вообще всегда жарко, они ведь живут в Африке и они такие толстые. Я бы тоже летом в шубе хотел себя водой поливать, – затараторил мальчишка и, проигнорировав обоих взрослых, выбежал из комнаты. – Подожди меня, Мерлин, я тазик принесу! Ему там хватит места.  
Артур привалился к косяку и расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Роланд нашел себе новую жертву для демонстрации фокусов. А самое важное, что эта жертва вполне себе могла показать фокусы и помасштабнее.  
– С тобой ему явно будет интереснее играть, – сказал Артур, сунув руки в карманы брюк и чуть прикрыв глаза.  
– Я смотрю, я не единственный, кто вполне способен снова оживить дворецкого, – шокировано проговорил Мерлин и усмехнулся, услышав грохот, доносившийся, скорее всего, из ванной. – Наверное, стоит ему помочь.  
Роланд, забравшись в ванну, набирал воду в таз. Артур привычно поднял его в воздух и снова поставил на пол, затем закрыл кран и подхватил наполненный водой таз, кивком указывая в сторону комнаты.  
– Сейчас мы сделаем ему пруд, – воодушевлённо продолжил планировать Роланд, выскакивая в коридор. – А вот и он!  
Слоник, тяжело перебирая короткими ножками, топал им навстречу. Роланд подхватил его на руки и тут же усадил в таз. Не теряя времени, слоник набрал воды и устроил целый фонтан, облив Роланда, который в ответ лишь радостно захихикал, очень довольный игрой. Вернувшись в комнату, Артур поставил таз на пол и остановился, не зная, что делать дальше.  
– Роланд, – Мерлин подошел к мальчику, привлекая его внимание, – скажи, а ты можешь снова превратить этого слоника в игрушку, сделать его таким же, каким он был?  
Ребенок удивленно посмотрел на Мерлина, потом на игрушку, снова на Мерлина и, наконец, на Артура.  
– Я... Они сами... То есть я ложусь спать, а утром игрушки уже такие... ну... обычные то есть, – пробормотал Роланд, ковырнув ногтем рисунок на футболке.  
Артур, наверное, подумал о том же, о чем и Мерлин – почему дворецкий не стал «обычным»? С другой стороны, возможно, это иной уровень магии. Одно дело, заколдовать игрушку, другое – живого человека.  
Артур прошел к кровати Роланда, прислонил к стене подушку и удобно устроился на постели, откинувшись на спину. Телу сразу стало легко, тепло и уютно. И двигаться расхотелось вовсе. Но он все равно наблюдал за Мерлином и Роландом, за тем, как они взаимодействовали, как ходили вокруг да около, вроде уже спокойно общаясь, но все равно присматриваясь друг к другу.  
Роланд не очень хотел отвечать на вопросы о магии, видимо, неосознанно защищаясь, но вскоре уже стал рассказывать и показывать сам, потому что Мерлин был таким же, как он, и от него не нужно было ничего скрывать. Магия мальчика была сильной, но бесконтрольной, и действие ее длилось в основном недолго. Он просто хотел, чтобы что-то произошло – и оно происходило, но так как он не направлял силу осознанно, то эффект быстро «выветривался». Мерлин не стал спрашивать, что же сделали няня с дворецким, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию, в любом случае, для мальчика это должно было быть огромным шоком. Сейчас же он спокойно играл вместе с Мерлином, разговаривая разными голосами и придумывая новые задания игрушечным героям.  
– Папа уснул, – вдруг прошептал Роланд, посмотрев на Артура.  
Артур и правда так и заснул сидя, наклонив голову в их сторону, но уже не в силах держать глаза открытыми. Последние сутки, должно быть, сильно утомили его.  
– А ты устал, малыш? – спросил Мерлин. – Я думаю, тебе уже тоже пора в кроватку.  
Роланд сокрушенно вздохнул, но встал и произнес:  
– Папа говорит, что перед сном всегда нужно чистить зубы.  
Мерлин улыбнулся – было забавно слышать что-то подобное об Артуре. Такое простое и человеческое. Нужно будет как-нибудь незаметно поспрашивать Роланда, уж больно Мерлину хотелось знать, какой сейчас Артур… не с ним, а с остальными.  
– Конечно, папа прав, – подтвердил Мерлин, и Роланд, больше не говоря ни слова, схватил его за руку и потащил в ванную.  
– Ты тоже должен, – кивнул сам себе мальчик, деловито выдавливая зубную пасту на щетку и протягивая её Мерлину, а потом повторил то же самое со своей детской щеткой. И тогда Мерлин вдруг осознал, что держит в руках зубную щетку Артура, и неужели Роланд думает… – Ты начинай, – подтвердил тот и подтолкнул руку Мерлина к его лицу.  
Мерлин старался не думать о том, что чистит зубы щеткой Артура. И очень надеялся, что тот не проснется вот прямо сейчас и не застанет его за этим, и вообще – что тот никогда об этом не узнает…  
Закончив с умыванием, они вернулись в комнату, и Роланд молча бросил в Мерлина свою пижаму, безмолвно прося помочь. Что ж, Мерлину не впервой было одевать маленьких принцев. Когда все было готово, и Мерлин раздумывал, каким образом разбудить Артура, Роланд поднес палец к губам и прошептал:  
– Давай не будем его будить, – и вышел из комнаты.  
Мальчик устроился на большой кровати Артура, и Мерлин усмехнулся, думая о том, что Артуру отнюдь не будет так удобно на его детской кроватке, когда он проснется с затекшей шеей и ноющей спиной. Роланд посмотрел на Мерлина и открыл рот, как будто собираясь ему что-то сказать, но его глаза уже закрывались сами собой, и он так и уснул, забыв озвучить свою мысль.  
Мерлин вернулся в детскую и остановился рядом с Артуром. Тот спал, так и не пошевелившись, и Мерлин не смог заставить себя его разбудить. Поэтому он взмахнул рукой, аккуратно поднимая Артура в воздух, и вытащил из-под него одеяло. Затем медленно опустил обратно на кровать. Артур шумно выдохнул, но так и не проснулся. Мерлин накрыл его одеялом, попытался поудобнее устроить на подушке, и снова замер рядом, не зная, что теперь делать.


	2. Chapter 2

2 

В ногу больно упиралось что-то твердое, где-то в области голенища. Оно неприятно давило, мешая нормальному притоку крови. Артур перевернулся на бок, подтянул к себе колени, чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта, и понял, что во что-то уперся затылком. Но это было не так неприятно.  
Он подоткнул кулаком под щеку подушку, но все равно оказалось слишком низко и слишком мягко. Неудобно, одним словом. Тогда он попытался вытянуть руку, чтобы положить на нее голову, но, черт возьми, снова во что-то уперся, и стало еще хуже.  
Раздраженно выдохнув, Артур все же открыл глаза и присмотрелся к темноте. В окно пробивался лунный свет, освещая игрушки, разбросанные по полу. Всего на несколько минут он задумался над тем, почему все эти детские безделушки находятся в его комнате, и только потом понял, что это не его комната.  
Как ни печально выходило, но он уснул на постели Роланда. То, что так неприятно передавливало голенища, оказалось ничем иным, как спинкой кровати, с которой свисали его ноги.  
Широко зевнув, Артур все же поднялся, вытянулся на носочках вверх, задрав руки над головой, хрустнул позвонками и поплелся в свою комнату.  
На его большой постели спали сразу двое. И этот факт как-то не сразу отложился в его голове. Постепенно доходящие до мозга импульсы неохотно возвестили о том, что под одеялом не только его сын. И он еще даже не успел как следует обдумать ситуацию, когда за приоткрытым окном раздался шорох.  
Артур слишком много повидал на своем... своих веках, чтобы принять его за шелест листьев или шуршание травы.  
Он осторожно подкрался к окну и выглянул наружу. Небольшой сад, освещенный всего парой фонарей, не скрывал практически ничего с высоты второго этажа. И там, затаившись в кустах, сидели две девчонки со старших классов, может, на год помладше Мерлина. Такие здесь, в этих кустах, встречались частенько, но им хватало мозгов не попадаться на глаза.  
Артур уже не раз задумывался над тем, что было бы лучше для всех, если бы он переехал, потому что наличие ребенка у глупых школьниц нисколько не вызывало отвращение, а даже наоборот, делало его более привлекательным в их глазах. И однажды это могло кончиться плачевно.  
Он и сам окончил эту школу незадолго до рождения Роланда. Ему тогда только исполнилось двадцать лет. Многовато для школы? Да, если только это не Частная школа имени Блэквудов. Программа составлялась так, что по окончании выпускники выходили с почти полным высшим образованием. Им оставалось закончить лишь год обучения в вузе, где они получали дипломы.  
Артур обернулся и посмотрел на мирно сопящих парней в своей кровати. Мерлину уже девятнадцать. Это его последний год в школе. И он уедет. А Артур уже точно не сможет, потому что через год в школу пойдет Роланд. Вот такая круговерть.  
Самое странное в этом то, что Артур даже не задумался, успеет ли Мерлин обучить чему-то его сына или нет. Грустно стало именно оттого, что он уедет получать диплом куда-то в другое место. Вот так бывает, что не нужен был человек все те годы, что находился рядом, а как только стал нужен – должен уехать.  
За окном снова послышались шорохи, тихие шаги и негромкие голоса. Артур прислушался и разобрал несколько фраз:  
– Зачем ему сюда идти?  
– Не знаю. Но его больше нигде нет. Вдруг он...  
– Мерлин бы никогда не пошел на такое. Он всегда сам всего добивается.  
– Да, но... ему не сдать физнагрузки.  
– Все равно. Да и не ночью бы он сюда потащился.  
– А днем могли заметить!  
– Глупости. Идем скорее, пока нас не увидели.  
Артур хмыкнул и, развернувшись, поплелся в гостевую комнату. Странно было осознавать, что впервые сюда пришли не по его душу. Как и странно было понимать, что и у Мерлина бывают поклонницы.  
А еще почему-то не хотелось его будить. Артур понимал, что было бы лучше отправить Мерлина сейчас, чтобы его не заметили утром выходящего из этого дома, но... может, это такое злорадство, мол, пусть сам выкручивается, а может... просто хотелось оставить за Мерлином какие-то привилегии, ведь они столько пережили вместе.

***

Мерлин проснулся в полной темноте, но сразу понял, где он. Видимо, даже во сне мозг не до конца отключился от реальности. Он сам не мог дать себе ответа, почему решил остаться на ночь в доме Артура. То ли все еще надеялся, что тот проснется и разбудит его, чтобы нормально поговорить, то ли просто не хотел уходить, хотя не мог найти этому объяснения.  
Тихо выбравшись из кровати, Мерлин вышел из комнаты и снова заглянул в детскую: Артура там уже не было. Значит, он проснулся и, наверняка, зашел к себе – и увидел там Мерлина вместе с Роландом. Это должно было выглядеть немного глупо…  
В любом случае, где сейчас искать Артура, Мерлин не знал. Во всём доме было абсолютно тихо, а проверять по очереди каждую закрытую дверь он не стал бы. Поэтому оставалось только спуститься вниз, забрать оставленную на кухне сумку и осторожно вернуться в общежитие.  
Часы показывали 07:38, когда он зашел в свою комнату и обнаружил, казалось, так и не сдвинувшегося с места Кайла, сидящего перед монитором. Тот обернулся, сонно посмотрев на него, и понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
– У тебя появилась девушка, теперь проводишь ночи с ней? Ну, или парень?  
– Что? – уставился на него Мерлин, но быстро спохватился: – Да я уснул в библиотеке! – Он потряс в воздухе сумкой с ноутбуком.  
– Ну, это неинтересно, – поморщился Кайл и снова обратился к своему компьютеру.  
– А ты почему не спишь? – Мерлин поставил сумку на стул и сел на кровать, переводя дух. Кажется, прокатило.  
– Я творю, – лаконично ответил тот.  
– Понятно… – Взгляд Мерлина упал на обертку от сникерса, лежавшую у Кайла на столе. – Я страшно голоден, пойду в столовую. Ты со мной?  
Сосед на пару секунд задумался, но потом кивнул, вставая.  
– Давай. А потом я спать.  
В столовой в такую рань в воскресение обнаружился только один человек.  
– Привет, Кристиан! – тут же пошел здороваться Кайл. Мерлин даже не пытался уследить за их навороченным братанским рукопожатием.  
– Мерлин, Джессика и Обри вчера просто сломали себе мозги, куда же ты запропастился, – сообщил Кристиан, когда они, взяв себе еды, уселись за столик.  
– В смысле? – удивился Мерлин. – Почему их вообще волнует, где я?  
Кристиан закатил глаза.  
– Ну они же твои фанатки.  
– Что? – тупо переспросил Мерлин, сразу позабыв о завтраке.  
– Кто-то сказал, что видел, как ты идешь в сторону коттеджа. Обри с Джессикой даже ходили проверить, но, правда, так и не нашли никаких доказательств. Но там уже столько предположений относительно этого: от попыток шантажом получить дополнительные баллы до страшной запретной любви…  
– Что?? – повторил Мерлин, не веря своим ушам.  
– Ахаха, это гораздо интереснее моего предположения! – Кайл был явно доволен происходящим, а вот Мерлину стало совсем невесело.  
Он согласился помогать Артуру с его волшебником-ребенком, но даже не подумал о том, как вообще ходить к ним незаметно. А теперь еще и оказалось, что у него из ниоткуда появились фанатки, которые чуть ли не следят за ним, и все это однозначно очень усложняло ситуацию.

***

Артур проснулся от крика. Резко поднялся и выбежал из комнаты в коридор, чтобы тут же поймать на руки Роланда.  
Мальчик захлебывался слезами и все повторял: «Папа, папочка...»  
В таком состоянии он бывал редко, но Артур знал, что в ближайшие полчаса выяснить, что случилось, ему не удастся. Он просто прижал сына к себе и укачивал его до тех пор, пока не прекратились всхлипы.  
– Тише, тише. Ну что такое? – шептал Артур, пока нес ребенка в ванную.  
Мальчик сначала вытер слезы о его рубашку, а только потом выбрался из объятий, встал на свой стульчик у раковины и включил воду. Конечно, умываться, когда основная часть соплей на папиной рубашке, гораздо удобнее.  
Артур быстро скинул с себя одежду, оставшись в одних трусах, помог Роланду смыть слезы там, где мальчик не заметил, и умылся сам.  
Замечательное начало замечательного дня. И двухдневная щетина.  
– Так ты мне скажешь, почему плакал? – спросил он все же несколькими минутами позже, когда они уже расположились на кухне.  
– Угу, – утвердительно кивнул Роланд, зачерпывая из миски хлопья с молоком. – Мы с Мерлином вчера тебя в моей комнате спать оставили. А сегодня тебя там уже не было. И Мерлина не было. Я просто испугался. Вчера смотрел мультик, там один мужчина претворился добреньким соседом и пришел в гости к одному мальчику. А утром они обнаружили, что драгоценностей в доме не осталось.  
Роланд еще говорил что-то, но Артур уже смеялся, не прислушиваясь к продолжению. Он столько раз подозревал Мерлина в краже и обмане, и предательстве, что в какой-то мере даже мог понять терзания сына, но...  
Нет, больше он такой ошибки не допустит, не станет подозревать Мерлина. Раз уж решил довериться, то нужно сделать это полностью.  
– Малыш, Мерлин добрый. Он никогда нам с тобой ничего плохого не сделает. Договорились?  
– Да, пап, – снова кивнул Роланд.– Он такой классный, он мне вчера такое показал! Я прям в шоке был. Хочешь, я тебе тоже покажу?  
– Хочу, – ответил Артур и мысленно пожелал себе удачи. Целый день с неугомонным ребенком, что может быть лучше?

***

То, что напридумывали девчонки, одновременно и веселило Мерлина, и злило, и… смущало. Ладно еще кто-то мог подумать, что Мерлин так отчаялся сдать спортивную подготовку, что пошел нечестным путем вымаливать баллы, но предположение о его тайных отношениях с Артуром… Ну конечно! Он даже хотел написать Артуру смс, чтобы тот тоже посмеялся, но на полпути передумал: не хватало еще тешить его самолюбие. Нет уж, не за счет Мерлина.  
Пожалуй, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, придется вспомнить заклинание невидимости. Но оно тоже не так идеально, как хотелось бы: его шаги все равно будет слышно, а если выпадет снег, то и видно. А уж при каком-нибудь случайном столкновении ситуация выйдет очень и очень странная… Возможно, стоит действительно признаться в существовании тайной девушки (или парня – если уж Кайл не стал исключать такой вариант, то и он не будет), к которой он сможет открыто сбегать через главный вход. А уж потом под заклинанием невидимости Мерлину придется пробираться к Артуру через запасные ворота, которые находятся как раз позади коттеджа.  
Нужно обязательно обсудить с Артуром, как он вообще видит их сотрудничество.

***

Артур сидел на бортике небольшой песочницы позади коттеджа и смотрел, как его сын строит замок. Нормальные дети брали формочки и воду для вязкости, но не этот. Роланд, стоя на коленках и зарывшись носками ботинок в песок, сосредоточенно жевал губу и махал руками. Джинсы и ветровка уже были в грязи, на лице прослеживались темные пятна. Мальчишка постоянно шмыгал носом, но продолжал свои неуверенные взмахи.  
Повинуясь одному его желанию, песок взмывал в воздух и опускался на небольшую горку, буквально песчинка за песчинкой вырисовывая очертания башен и прочных стен.  
Это было красиво и выглядело действительно волшебно. Артур не мог оторвать взгляда, а потому не сразу почувствовал вибрацию в кармане.  
«Нам нужно поговорить», – пришло короткое смс.  
– Да ты просто мысли читаешь, – пробубнил Артур себе под нос и быстро ответил:  
«Мы на заднем дворе. Приходи».

Получив ответ от Артура, Мерлин буквально сорвался с места, сам себе удивляясь. Хотя, по большому счету, удивляться было нечему: они с Артуром так долго не общались, даже находясь в непосредственной близости друг от друга, что теперь он просто не мог сдержать своего нетерпения.  
Решив держаться ранее составленного, хотя и непродуманного плана, Мерлин спешно направился к главным воротам и вышел с территории школы. Конечно, теперь, когда он уже об этом знал, он не мог не заметить, что за ним действительно следят девчонки. Поэтому, быстро завернув за ближайший угол и оглядевшись по сторонам, прошептал заклинание. Когда Обри и Джессика вышли на ту же улочку, где спрятался он, то уже никого не увидели. Мерлин переждал, встав у стены, а после осторожно пошел обратно в сторону школы. Он обошел всю территорию снаружи, следуя вдоль кованой решетки и, наконец, оказался у самого дальнего входа, перед задним двором особняка. Он еще издалека увидел Роланда, играющего в песочнице, и сидящего неподалеку Артура. Подойдя ближе, Мерлин остановился, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этой чудесной картины: глаза Роланда горели золотом, он взмахивал руками, достраивая песочный замок, а Артур рядом зачарованно глядел на него. Волшебство в чистом виде – и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Мерлин подумал, что сейчас разрыдается, уж слишком это трогательно, поэтому на мгновение зажмурился, а затем, ухватившись за кованые прутья, решительно потряс запертые ворота.  
Артур с Роландом тут же уставились в его сторону, совсем ничего не понимая. И только тогда Мерлин вспомнил, что все еще невидим.  
– Ой, – пробубнил он, радуясь, что у него есть пара секунд, чтобы побороть свое смущение. Он произнес обратное заклинение и широко улыбнулся: – Привет всем!  
– А тебе не кажется, – сказал Артур, поднявшись и отряхнувшись на скорую руку, – что есть пути и короче? Или ты на метле долетел? Хотя нет, постой, – он чуть притормозил и хмыкнул. – Скорее, на драконе.  
– Дракон? – закричал Роланд. – И я хочу на драконе полетать. Вжу-у-ух.  
Вскочив на ноги, мальчишка вытянул руки, имитируя самолет, и побежал в сторону Мерлина, издавая... странные звуки.  
Артур лишь улыбнулся и дошел до ограды. Только открывать Мерлину не спешил. Привалился к прутьям и, растягивая слова, наигранно обиженно сказал:  
– Нам пришлось очень долго тебя ждать, Мерлин.  
Мерлин раздраженно фыркнул, хотя любое желание как-то реагировать на подколки Артура пропало, когда тот упомянул дракона. Вспоминать свой последний полет на драконе Мерлину вовсе не хотелось. Он надеялся только, что по нему не было видно, как всё внутри словно заледенело при этом воспоминании.  
– А мне пришлось очень долго сюда идти, – попытался как можно более возмущенно произнести он, – потому что у меня обнаружились сталкеры.  
«И как ты его только терпишь?» – так и хотелось спросить у Роланда, но Мерлин решил лишний раз не нарываться.  
– Ах, да, припоминаю, – ухмыльнулся Артур. – Это те две симпатяжки, что сегодня устроили засаду под моими окнами? А что, ты бы пригляделся. Там есть за что ухватиться, – и поиграл бровями, явно намекая на пошлости.  
Мерлин так и замер с открытым ртом. Посмотрел на Артура, потом на удивленно уставившегося на них Роланда и снова на Артура.  
– Знаешь, когда я написал, что нам нужно поговорить, я имел в виду не это. Если нам больше нечего обсудить, то я пойду. Ты, похоже, в любом случае не собираешься меня впускать.  
Он опустил взгляд на Роланда и обиженно выпятил губу, надеясь хоть на какое-то сочувствие.  
– С каких пор ты стал таким обидчивым? – спросил Артур, щелкнув замком и открыв ворота. – Или тебя задевает, что ты можешь кому-то нравиться? Нет, ты не думай, я тоже удивлен.  
Роланд недоуменно переводил взгляд с Мерлина на отца и обратно, а потом рассмеялся и, посторонив Артура, выбежал Мерлину навстречу. Схватил его за руку и потащил за собой к песочнице.  
– Мерлин, давай строить замок вместе. А еще нам нужна башня. И принцесса. И дракон, обязательно дракон! Злой! А потом придет рыцарь и всех спасет!  
– Вот, кто-то здесь всё-таки рад меня видеть, – улыбнулся Мерлин, игнорируя Артура и устраиваясь вместе с Роландом рядом с уже почти готовым замком. Он посмотрел на тёмные окошки и указал на них мальчику: – Смотри.  
Мерлин сосредоточился, чуть прищурившись, и в окошках стал мигать дрожащий свет, словно от свечи.  
– Вау! – обрадовался Роланд и полез смотреть, действительно ли внутри горит огонь.  
– Еще бы ему не радоваться, – фыркнул Артур. – Как, кстати, спалось? Помнится, я за этот матрас неплохую сумму выложил...  
Артур снова ухмыльнулся, подойдя ближе. Черт, как же ему все-таки нравилось доводить Мерлина. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение.  
– Конечно, у тебя всегда должно быть все самое лучшее, – усмехнулся тот, так и не поднимая взгляда на Артура, а вместо этого, пока Роланд усердно работал над возведением новой башни, провел рукой над песком перед замком, создавая нижний город – неосознанно, таким же, каким помнил его из Камелота. Из труб заструился дымок, и Мерлин вздохнул – одновременно счастливо и печально.  
– Надеюсь, тебе тоже хорошо спалось, и ты не сломал кровать Роланда, – добавил он, прекрасно зная, что, конечно, ничего Артур не сломал.  
Роланд фыркнул, точно как Артур, и Мерлин подумал, что скоро у него ум за разум зайдет сразу с двумя Блэквудами.  
– Главное, что не сломал себе шею. А в остальном – поспишь с вами, как же.  
Артур прошел вдоль песочницы и остановился с другой стороны. В памяти всплыли картинки прошлого. Это место никогда не вытеснят никакие другие воспоминания. Это его замок и его город. И Артур до сих пор не мог себе простить ту роковую ошибку. А ведь Мерлин предупреждал...  
Черт с ними, с воспоминаниями.  
– Так ты и дальше собираешься бегать невидимый от своих подружек? Или есть идеи поинтереснее? Кстати, – добавил он, пытаясь вновь выдавить веселую улыбку, но замок перед глазами не давал спокойно забыть о прошлом, – ты бы был поосторожнее. А то одна такая сталкерша мне однажды заделала Роланда.  
«Да-да, – мысленно поправился он, – заделал-то как раз я ей, но это она сбежала. И правильно сделала». Правильно или нет, это еще неизвестно, но Артуру почему-то в голову пришла мысль, что это могло быть подстроено специально. Девчонка так усердно его соблазняла, а после родов просто исчезла, не оставив даже записки. Попахивало нехорошей магией.  
Мерлин хотел было возмутиться, но его опередил Роланд:  
– А что такое сталкерша? – поинтересовался он, поняв, что речь идет о нём, но не уловив сути.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, выжидательно посмотрев на Артура.  
– Тетя такая, которая ходит за тобой по пятам и не дает спокойно играть в игрушки, – улыбнулся Артур и, наклонившись, потрепал сына по волосам. – И ты забыл про свою принцессу. Посади ее в эту башню.  
Оторвавшись от Роланда, Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина и нахмурился. Как-то слишком сосредоточенно тот его разглядывал и улыбался.  
– Ты собираешься отвечать на вопрос? – уже серьезно спросил Артур. – Я могу перенести все основные дела на вечер, тогда будешь приходить после уроков. Но нужна серьезная причина, потому что это в любом случае риск. Либо же хорошая маскировка. У тебя девушка есть? Если нет, то на твоем месте я бы ее придумал.  
– Я уже тоже подумал насчет девушки, – кивнул Мерлин, отводя взгляд. – Но если бы она у меня была, я бы вряд ли смог согласиться приходить сюда в свободное время, да? – усмехнулся он.  
– Хорошо, что у Мерлина нет девушки, – как бы сам себе сказал Роланд, кивнув для убедительности, и невозмутимо продолжил свое занятие.  
Мерлин не был уверен, что согласен с ним, но в любом случае, он был рад, что сейчас находился здесь. Ему понравилось проводить время с Роландом, а Артур, хоть и был иногда до невозможности вредным, все равно оставался своим, родным. Мерлин потряс головой, не желая отвлекаться от темы.  
– В общем, я думаю, придется делать так, как сегодня: я ухожу через главные ворота и иду в обход. Снаружи меньше вероятности, что меня кто-то увидит как раз в тот момент, когда я стану невидимым. Или у тебя есть другие предложения?  
– Пока ничего другого не могу предложить. Постараюсь по максимуму делать все бумажные дела днем, чтобы на вечер оставались только самые важные встречи. Это никак не скажется на твоей учебе, надеюсь?  
– Р-р-р... – зарычал вдруг Роланд и в воздух взмыл песочный дракон, размером не больше крохотной детской ладошки.  
Артур замер. Это была точная копия их дракона... Но откуда ребенок мог об этом знать?  
Мерлин же едва ли не дернулся, как будто его ткнули в бок чем-то острым. В груди сразу заныло, и он с трудом смог вспомнить, о чем только что шла речь.  
– Чт… Н-нет. Я постараюсь всё успевать. Надеюсь, если будет что-то срочное, ты дашь мне отгул. – Он исподлобья посмотрел на Артура, а потом снова перевел взгляд на дракона, из которого в буквальном смысле сыпался песок, потому что Роланду было трудно удерживать в воздухе, да ещё и в движении фигуру, состоявшую из таких маленьких частей, не зная, на чем нужно концентрировать внимание. Мерлин и хотел бы помочь ему, но просто не мог себя заставить. Слишком много воспоминаний за один вечер.  
– Роланд, я думаю, пора в дом, иначе замерзнешь. Кто будет чай? – улыбнулся Артур, решив немного сгладить ситуацию.  
Мерлин казался слишком бледным, даже с учетом того, что горели уличные фонари. И Артуру не нравилось происходящее. Он мог понять все: магию, слишком бурную фантазию, реакцию на другого мага, но не точную копию существа, которого никогда не видел.  
Мальчишка вздохнул с облегчением. Его магия казалась неисчерпаемой, но явно забирала слишком много сил и энергии, так что Роланд был даже рад отдохнуть. Он поднялся на ноги, пару раз ударил ладошкой по коленке, как бы копируя жест отца, когда тот отряхивался, и побежал к дому.  
– Разберешься с дворецким? – спросил Артур, дождавшись, когда Мерлин поднимется, и медленно поплелся за сыном к дому. – Он все еще в детской, я прикрыл его шторой.  
– Да, конечно, – тут же откликнулся Мерлин, заходя вслед за Артуром. – Вчера совсем вылетело из головы.  
Артур пошел ставить чайник, Мерлин же поднялся в детскую и, оглядевшись, действительно заметил накрытую шторой мраморную статую дворецкого. Собравшись с мыслями, он произнес заклинание и тут же, не дав тому сказать ни слова, приложил руку к его виску, убирая ненужные воспоминания.  
– Мистер Блэквуд отпустил вас в пятницу вечером, – проговорил он, вглядываясь в золотые блики, отражавшиеся в глазах дворецкого. – В ближайшее время ему не понадобится ваша помощь. Сейчас вы соберете все основные вещи и прямиком отправитесь к себе домой. Вы выйдете через ворота на заднем дворе и постараетесь не привлекать к себе внимания. Такси поймаете, когда достаточно отойдете от территории школы.  
Дворецкий кивнул, смотря на него затуманенным взглядом, и покинул комнату.  
– Приятно иметь с вами дело, – усмехнулся Мерлин ему вслед.  
Он снова спустился вниз и пошел в кухню.  
– С молоком, с лимоном? – спросил Артур, заваривая во френч-прессе ароматный листовой чай.  
– С сахаром, – важно ответил Роланд, будто наличие всего остального могло исключить этот ингредиент.  
– А кроме сахара? – снова спросил Артур, доставая из шкафа три небольшие чашки.  
Мерлин вошел тихо и незаметно, сел за стойку рядом с Роландом и стал о чем-то с ним перешептываться. Достаточно громко, чтобы понять, о чем речь, но не достаточно для того, чтобы отец тоже смог участвовать в обсуждении.  
Для Артура это было... не то чтобы неприятно, просто немного неожиданно. Обычно Роланд шептался с ним, пока няни бегали в панике.  
«Да ладно! Ревнуешь? К Мерлину? Бред», – подумал он, нисколько, впрочем, не убедив в этом себя. Только бросил на Мерлина неоднозначный взгляд, в котором ощущалась и воинственность, и отголосок обиды.  
Больше Артур вопросов не задавал, ни Роланду, ни Мерлину. Он просто сел напротив них, взял в руки дымящуюся чашку и с удовольствием сделал глоток, мечтая лишь о том, как отомстить этим двоим, увлеченным только друг другом.  
Потянувшись за своей чашкой, Мерлин коротко посмотрел на Артура и остался вполне доволен результатом своей небольшой выходки. Конечно, ему было немного совестно, но в то же время внутри приятно разливалось какое-то удовлетворение и даже злорадство. Раз Артур не хочет снова быть друзьями, Мерлин не будет ему навязываться. Но зато младший Блэквуд явно ему благоволит и готов с ним дружить – от этого Мерлина изнутри наполняло теплом. А то, что Артур ревнует своего Роланда к нему, оказалось приятным бонусом. Артур так часто бывал абсолютнейшей задницей, что сделать ему хоть какую-нибудь гадость было крайне приятно.  
Роланд тем временем попытался наколдовать в чашке небольшую воронку, но, устав до этого, никак не мог справиться со своим заданием.  
– Тебе нужно будет научиться распределять и чувствовать свою силу. – Мерлин поучительно поднял в воздух указательный палец, отчего Роланд зафыркал, чуть не подавившись чаем, и, кажется, даже Артур усмехнулся. Не обращая на него внимания, Мерлин снова обратился к мальчику: – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе в этом помог? Тогда ты сможешь сам решать, когда тебе использовать магию, а когда нет, и будешь знать, на что у тебя хватит сил.  
Роланд с воодушевлением закивал, и Мерлин впервые за столько лет почувствовал себя кому-то нужным.  
Артур поморщился и схватился за карман брюк. Мобильник, как всегда, зазвонил в самый неподходящий момент. Или в подходящий, но об этом Артур узнал, только ответив на звонок и повернув голову к окну.  
Затравленное:  
– Да, слушаю, – вышло хрипловатым и неуверенным.  
– Блэквуд, ты там уснул, что ли? Новая партия прибыла. Ты сказал, чтобы без тебя не трогали. Парни уже полчаса ждут, когда ты приедешь, – раздалось в трубке, и Артур смачно выругался себе под нос.  
Мало того, что он совершенно забыл про пересылку с Америки, так еще и эти чертовы сталкерши разве что лица по стеклу не размазали. Захотелось сделать что-нибудь очень гадкое, всем назло. И чтобы, наконец, оставили в покое.  
– Значит, подождут, – процедил Артур сквозь зубы и добавил, прежде чем бросить трубку: – Буду через час, не раньше.  
В этот момент девчонки рванули в разные стороны, и одна из них точно побежала за дом, туда, где в песочнице высился почти целый Камелот.  
– Мне с ними разобраться или у тебя есть идея? Учти, если выйду я, они надолго запомнят это путешествие, – с еле удерживаемым спокойствием обратился он к Мерлину, но так ни разу на него и не взглянул.  
Мерлин закрыл лицо руками, не зная, что теперь делать. Все его старания пошли прахом. Так просто: заглянуть в окно – и всё.  
– Я без понятия, что им сказать, поэтому если ими займешься ты, я буду только рад, – сказал он и посмотрел на Роланда: – Ты допил? Пойдем наверх?  
– Пойдем! – Роланд вскочил с места, хотя и не допил, и, схватив Мерлина за руку, помчался в свою комнату.  
– Э, нет, – брякнул Артур. – Твои подружки, а значит, отдуваться вместе со мной будешь! – и, перехватив Мерлина за тощее предплечье, быстро повел на задний двор.  
–Джес, – послышался из кустов приглушенный зов. На него-то Артур и пошел, выпустив Мерлина из рук. Любопытный Роланд шел сзади, но не отставал ни на шаг.  
Девчонка сидела на коленях и с несчастным видом наблюдала за подкрадывающимся Артуром. Когда он навис над ней, девочка зажмурилась и обняла себя за плечи – об Артуре много легенд по школе ходило.  
Схватив ее за руку, Артур резко дернул ее вверх и спокойно спросил:  
– Где вторая?  
– Не знаю. Простите, мистер Блэквуд, я не знала... Мы думали, что это...  
– Рот закрой. И слушай. Мерлин мне нужен. И если я впоследствии закрою глаза на его успехи в спорте, это будет только моим решением. Не так-то просто было уговорить его помочь, и из-за двух неугомонных идиоток я его терять не собираюсь. Передай своей Джес, что если хоть одна живая душа узнает, что Мерлин здесь был, вы с ней вылетите из школы. И впредь вашей задачей становится покрывать Мерлина. Говорите, что хотите, врите, додумывайте, но его прикрытие на вас. Это ясно?  
Девочка изумленно переводила взгляд то на Мерлина, то на Роланда, но на Артура старалась не смотреть, а только усиленно закивала в знак согласия.  
– Супер. Теперь свали отсюда, – добавил он, коротко улыбнувшись, и подошел к Мерлину. – Теперь тебе не придется обходить всю территорию. Но если хоть одну шала... – Он прокашлялся, виновато глянув на сына. – Если хоть одна окажется в моем доме, я превращу твою жизнь в ад, понял?  
Мерлин смог только кивнуть, ошарашенно переводя взгляд с убегающей девчонки на него. И эта заминка Артуру очень понравилась. Теперь уже он широко улыбнулся и потрепал Мерлина по волосам, как часто делал с Роландом, потом взял сына на руки и, не оглядываясь, вошел в дом.  
– Мне нужно уехать, срочные дела. Дождись меня здесь, но, будь добр, не в моей постели, договорились?  
– Да ради всего св… Артур! Не подойду я больше к твоей постели, ни один, ни тем более с кем-то из них, можешь не беспокоиться! Как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло? – наконец, возмущенно ответил Мерлин. – Езжай по своим делам. Мы с Роландом тут и без тебя прекрасно проведем время, – из вредности добавил он.  
Ему показалось, что Артур его сейчас чем-нибудь треснет, сразу потеряв свой дружелюбный настрой, но тот только зашел в свою комнату, все так же неся Роланда на руках, и закрыл за собой дверь. Мерлин понял намек и решил подождать в детской. Ему вдруг сразу стало не по себе – не столько от того, что их с Артуром только что застали в компании друг друга две чересчур любопытные девчонки, сколько от всего, что сказал Артур. «Мерлин мне нужен» и «я его терять не собираюсь»… Конечно, Мерлин понимал, что нужен он Артуру только для того, чтобы помочь Роланду, иначе он бы никогда не согласился иметь дело с Мерлином, но это прозвучало так… долгожданно, но и неожиданно одновременно. И как он потом улыбнулся и потрепал Мерлина по волосам – словно они перенеслись назад во времени, и их не разделяют долгие годы безразличного непонимания.  
Из раздумий его выдернул вбежавший в комнату Роланд.  
– Папа сказал, что ты можешь брать еду из холодильника, если хочешь, только не перебей всю посуду! – весело доложил он и, мгновенно переключившись, схватил коробку с лего и высыпал содержимое на пол. – А теперь давай построим замок и дома!  
И тогда Мерлин осознал, что он не просто будет учить Роланда пользоваться его магией – он, сам того не заметив, согласился стать няней.

Вымотавшись за день, Роланд быстро уснул. Мерлин успел только начать читать ему книжку, как тот уже засопел, уютно завернувшись в одеяло. Прошло часа три после ухода Артура, тот, наверняка, не планировал возвращаться в ближайшее время, а делать было совсем нечего. Мерлин пожалел, что не взял с собой ноутбук или хоть какой-нибудь учебник, так можно было бы с пользой провести время, а сейчас он совершенно не знал, чем себя занять. Включать телевизор не хотелось: за вечер он немного утомился от болтовни Роланда, непривычный к общению с детьми. Поэтому Мерлин, почувствовав, что проголодался, полез в холодильник, но толком ничего там не нашел, кроме упаковки помидоров, пары йогуртов и каких-то баночек. Проведя инспекцию на кухне, он отыскал пачку спагетти и решил по-быстрому организовать себе ужин. После этого помыл за собой посуду, сел за стол и начал просто ждать. Было скучно и уже хотелось спать, но когда-то же Артур должен был вернуться…

***

«Надеюсь, Роланд уже спит? Я задержусь. Ложись в гостевой. Утром подниму тебя на занятия», – отослал Артур Мерлину, когда понял, что с трабблами разобраться быстро не удается.  
На этот раз фура оказалась забитой доверху. Всю технику проверить вручную не получалось. Он явно переоценил свои силы, когда приказал не трогать продукцию без его непосредственного участия.  
– Джимми, возьми ту коробку, и отправляй сразу Гэрри. Пусть он посмотрит систему, только быстро! До утра нужно со всем закончить. Остальное пока на склад, по магазинам завтра ночью развозить будем. Оли, отбери коробки с золотой этикеткой, это спецзаказы. Они не должны попасть на прилавки. Поехали, ребят, времени не так уж много!  
Такими темпами разобрались с техникой только к шести утра. Артур редко сам возился со всем этим, но тут был вопрос качества, везде хватало своих обмудков. И сколь бы популярны ни были «Эппл», и они могли подставить, а этого Артур допустить не мог, особенно учитывая тот факт, что спецзаказы были оформлены на очень влиятельных людей.  
Когда он забрался в машину, глаза уже начали слипаться. Но до дома все же доехал без приключений. Быстро принял душ и, уже завалившись в кровать, вспомнил про Мерлина. Черт!  
Подниматься уже не хотелось, но понедельник, как говорится, день тяжелый.  
Тряхнув головой, Артур все же поднялся и кое-как добрался до гостевой. Этот придурок снова лег в одежде...  
– Мерлин! – как можно громче крикнул Артур, но в ответ получил только сонное ругательство, явно посылающее его в далекие дали. – Мерлин, мать твою, поднимай задницу! Я не хочу быть виноват в том, что ты опоздаешь!  
Очередное мычание чуть не вывело Артура из себя.  
– Ну смотри у меня, придурок! – прошипел он и, подойдя ближе, схватился за края одеяла, в которое укутался явно мерзнущий Мерлин. – Я предупреждал, – с мрачным удовлетворением ухмыльнулся Артур и резко дернул ткань на себя.  
Мерлин перекрутился и с задушенным звуком брякнулся на пол прям у ног Артура.  
На пару секунд ему показалось, что он в Камелоте, потому что ни разу за… да за всего его жизни, кроме самой первой, никто не будил его подобным образом.  
– Вот блин, ну за что же так брутально, – пробурчал он, вставая. Реагировать как-либо еще сил не было, да и Артур явно не в настроении, поэтому Мерлин заправил постель под его внимательным взглядом и быстро собрал свои вещи. – Желаю тебе отлично поспать, особенно когда твое чадо проснется!  
Вот теперь Артур точно был готов швыряться в него вещами, но ни сапог, ни кубков, ни ночных горшков под рукой не оказалось, поэтому Мерлину удалось без происшествий скрыться.

Зайдя в аудиторию, он привычно сел рядом с Кайлом и только потом подумал, что, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея.  
– И все-таки ты мне соврал, Мерлин, – произнес тот с всезнающим видом.  
– В смысле?  
– У тебя таки кто-то есть.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули, а уж уши и подавно.  
– Это Обри с Джессикой так сказали?  
Кайл поморщился, как будто подобный вопрос его как-то оскорбил.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не особо слежу за сплетнями. Но я вообще-то твой сосед, а ты уже два дня подряд не приходишь ночевать. Не думаю, что ты два раза уснул в библиотеке. Но чтобы сложить два и два, достаточно было бы ай-кью и в сто раз меньше моего.  
Мерлин потупил взгляд, усиленно рассматривая парту и не зная, что ответить.  
– Не бойся, как я уже сказал, сплетни не по моей части. Уж от меня никто точно никаких деталей не услышит.  
Мерлин с улыбкой посмотрел на него, все-таки отличный ему достался сосед. Если бы только все в этой школе были такими же адекватными и не совали нос не в свое дело. Ему ужасно не хотелось видеть Обри и Джессику. Он не сомневался, что слова Артура возымели эффект, но от взглядов и перешептываний за спиной они его все равно не спасут.

***

Артур молча смотрел, как закрывается дверь за Мерлином и испытывал противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, ну поднял он Мерлина, ну встал тот и ушел, и черт бы с ним! А с другой – мог бы ответить, что ли, возмутиться нормально или сделать пакость в отместку, как это раньше бывало. Хотелось, чтобы Мерлин сопротивлялся и бунтовал, а не подчинялся приказам, как какой-то... слуга.  
Странное это было чувство – ожидать от человека беспрекословного выполнения поручений, а, получая желаемое, расстраиваться, словно ребенок, которому вместо мотоцикла подарили велосипед.  
Артур чувствовал... обиду, что ли. Друзей у него особо не было, а подчиненные его боялись. И тут вдруг в его жизни появляется тот, с кем можно общаться иначе... Но не выходит. Мерлин игнорировал даже откровенные издевательства, не говоря уже о безобидных шутках. И всякий раз пытался сбежать, как только представлялась возможность.  
«Ладно, – решил Артур, – раз ему так этого хочется, будут чисто деловые отношения. Только суть и ничего больше».  
Он зашел в свою комнату и лег на кровать, с блаженством ощущая, как расслабляются уставшие мышцы и отключается мозг. Сон пришел почти мгновенно, но уже секундой, как ему показалось, позже зазвонил мобильник. С гудящей головой и звоном в ушах он выслушал претензии компаньона и, даже не разобрав толком суть проблемы, пообещал все решить ближе к вечеру. На мобильнике моргало девять утра.  
– Охуенно, – пробормотал он в подушку и закрыл глаза. Очередной звонок поднял его полчаса спустя. Пришлось порыться в рабочем столе, чтобы ответить на вопрос звонившего. А еще минут через десять прибежал Роланд – в его руках была зубная щетка, а за ним по пятам летела паста.  
– Идем умываться, – кивнул Артур, улыбнувшись, и понял, что больше ему поспать не удастся.  
Достал телефон и коротко набрал:  
«Во сколько освободишься?»

Мерлин подпрыгнул от вибрации мобильника в кармане, обратив на себя внимание преподавателя. Поскольку классы у них были небольшие, то каждый постоянно находился в поле зрения, и незаметно достать телефон было невозможно. Дождавшись перерыва, Мерлин, наконец, смог прочитать сообщение Артура.  
«У меня сегодня занятия до трех, а потом мне обязательно надо дописать эссе. Если приду в пять, будет ок?»  
Почему-то при мысли об Артуре у Мерлина болезненно сжался желудок. Ох уж эта психосоматика. 

«Буду поздно, захвати учебники. И придумай хорошую отмазку», – ответил Артур.  
Дел было выше крыши. Он накормил ребенка, сделал себе пару сэндвичей и, позавтракав на скорую руку, отправил Роланда играть в его комнату. Сам же забурился в кабинет. К полудню пришел факс из полиции, где ему сообщили, что дело закрыто – несчастный случай.  
Одной проблемой меньше, решил Артур, и взялся обзванивать своих грузчиков. Секретарша в городском офисе распечатала присланные ей реестры и обязалась передать их рабочим. Артур не любил поручать подобную работу третьим лицам, потому что каждый раз ожидал, что они что-нибудь напутают, но выбора у него не было.  
– Встретимся в шесть, где и всегда, – сказал он Джошуа, и положил трубку. И только потом пошел проведать сына, который подозрительно долго не объявлялся.  
Странно, но сердце почему-то забилось чаще, словно могло произойти что-то плохое. Раньше с ним случалось подобное, и это был явный предвестник, на который нельзя было не обращать внимания. Предчувствие редко его подводило. Наспех он даже не мог вспомнить такого случая.  
Роланд смотрел мультики, в то время как игрушки парили вокруг него. Сердце лишь на миг успокоилось, но тревога никуда не пропала, а это могло значить лишь одно – оставлять Роланда одного больше нельзя. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока дурацкая интуиция не скажет, что волноваться не о чем.  
– Малыш, ты не голодный?  
– Неа, – не отрываясь от телевизора, ответил тот.  
– А в кино поедем?  
Роланд тут же подскочил на ноги и закричал, что было сил:  
– Да-а-а! А что смотреть будем?  
– Что захочешь, – улыбнулся Артур и глянул на время. Как раз домработница придет и кухарка. Вернутся уже в чистоту, порядок, к стиранным вещам и готовому ужину. Ну и к приходу Мерлина.  
Главное, занять зал без людей, запоздало подумал Артур, глядя на парящие объекты.

Когда занятия закончились, Мерлин быстро перекусил и в очередной раз пошел в библиотеку. Теперь, когда его больше не мучила неизвестность, он наконец смог сконцентрироваться на эссе и дописал его даже быстрее, чем планировал, поэтому успел спокойно распечатать его, зайти к себе в комнату и собрать все необходимое для завтрашнего дня. Он даже на всякий случай запихнул в сумку чистую рубашку и свою пижаму, чтобы, если Артур снова задержится, можно было спокойно переодеться. Спать совсем без одежды Мерлину всегда было холодно, а в брюках – очень неудобно, швы вечно впивались в кожу.  
Кайла в комнате еще не было, поэтому Мерлин смог спокойно собраться, но идти к Артуру в открытую он все же побоялся, поэтому снова стал невидимым, прежде чем покинуть общежитие. Чем ближе он подходил к коттеджу, тем меньше народу становилось вокруг. У самого дома он, уже не боясь оказаться замеченным, произнес обратное заклинание и даже почти решительно позвонил в дверь.  
Открыла Мерлину немолодая женщина в фартуке и с гулькой на голове. Она недобро прищурилась и активно заговорила на немецком. Что именно, было не разобрать, но ей точно не понравилось, что кто-то пришел.  
Артур за ее спиной появился неожиданно и несколько минут с улыбкой наблюдал за удивлением на лице Мерлина, после чего, посчитав, что парню и так в последние дни досталось, взял женщину за плечи и сказал на ее языке:  
– Ютта, успокойся. Ему можно. Накорми их с Роландом ближе к семи и можешь быть свободна.  
Женщина еще что-то проворчала, но покорно скрылась в кухне.  
– Заходи.  
– Ой, – поздоровался Мерлин, все еще смотря женщине вслед. – Это что сейчас было? Меня витиевато прокляли? Мне стоит задуматься о снятии порчи?  
– Не исключено, – хмыкнул Артур, закрыв за Мерлином дверь. – Роланд в комнате. Не оставляй его дольше, чем на пять-десять минут.  
– Ну прекрасно, – ужаснулся Мерлин, – и почему я не учил немецкий? – Но, заметив обеспокоенное выражение на лице Артура, тут же переключился: – Артур? Все в порядке?  
– Не знаю, – нахмурившись, ответил тот. – Но Роланда все же не оставляй. Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше. Если что-то будет нужно, звони.  
– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался Мерлин. – Ты тоже звони, если что, – на автомате добавил он и, смутившись, отвел взгляд. – Я пока пойду к Роланду. Мне немного страшно находиться на одном этаже с этой женщиной. – Он кивнул в сторону кухни.  
– Она не любит людей, – легко улыбнулся Артур. – Но к посторонним привыкает быстро, если не мешаются под ногами и не указывают, как ей делать ее работу. И, Мерлин... – начал он, но вдруг замялся. Что он мог сказать? Чтобы был осторожен? Берег Роланда? Он и так сделает все возможное, в этом Артур не сомневался. – До вечера, – в конце концов выпалил он и, больше не оборачиваясь, вышел из дома.  
Чертова дорогущая машина завелась не с первого раза. Артур успел хорошенько проматериться, прежде чем поехал, наконец, на встречу с Джошуа. Переговоры не затянулись надолго, товар он забрал почти сразу, особо на цену не ориентируясь. Вскоре туда же подъехал второй клиент. С ним тоже проблем не возникло. Третий же возбухал долго, но в конце концов согласился, что за качество стоит выложиться. В этом вопросе всегда действовал лишь один закон – скупой платит дважды. А потому и с ним удалось разойтись полюбовно.  
Остальных коробок у Артура на руках не было, так что он сразу поехал на склад. Основную продукцию уже разобрали и увезли в магазины. Артуру пришлось потратить несколько часов, чтобы перепроверить реестры и свериться с остатком. Пока обошлось без косяков, но это не отменяло того факта, что домой он вернулся уже к одиннадцати часам.  
Жрать хотелось так, что он, не поднимаясь наверх, сначала ввалился в кухню и опустошил миски с жаркое и салатом. Запил все это добро ананасовым соком и помчался в детскую.  
Роланд уже спал. Укутавшись почти с головой в одеяло, он тихо посапывал в подушку. А Мерлин, устроившись на полу и привалившись спиной к кровати, пялился в телевизор.  
Хотя нет. В темноте комнаты разглядеть сразу это было невозможно, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что Мерлин тоже спал. Либо просто вырубился, либо решил не игнорировать просьбу Артура и остаться с Роландом.  
Артур подкрался к кровати, погладил сына по светлым волосенкам и поцеловал в макушку, прошептав пожелание сладких снов. А потом задумался, стоит ли будить Мерлина. Хотя нет, думать там было не над чем. Нужно было перенести Роланда к Артуру в постель, и уж точно не оставлять Мерлина на полу.  
Сев на корточки, Артур тихо позвал его, но тот никак не отреагировал. Говорить громче не хотелось, чтобы не разбудить случайно сына.  
– Мерлин, – снова прошептал Артур и потрепал его по плечу.  
– Ммм? – негромко отозвался тот, так и не проснувшись, а потом и вовсе перевернулся на бок.  
Точнее, именно так и вышло бы, будь Мерлин на кровати, а получилось, что он завалился на Артура, который от неожиданности сел на задницу. Его колени незамедлительно сыграли роль подушки, обняв которую, Мерлин засопел громче.  
Артур в ступоре уставился на темную макушку на своих ногах. Ну и что теперь?  
– Такое чувство, что теперь у меня не один ребенок, а двое, – пробормотал он и зашипел, схватив Мерлина за плечи: – Поднимайся! Мерлин, мать твою, вставай!  
«Ну нет, только не опять», – подумал Мерлин.  
– Отвали, задница, – в полусне пропыхтел он, упрямо вцепившись в подушку, намереваясь не позволить Артуру снова издеваться над ним.  
Но Артур, нависший сверху, явно не собирался оставлять его в покое: тряс, продолжая шипеть какие-то ругательства, и, кажется, сама кровать тоже начала трястись, будто сбрасывая его с себя. Особенно подушка. Мерлин подозрительно открыл один глаз, но, ничего не увидев, снова закрыл, собираясь игнорировать Артура, пока тот не отстанет. И тут вдруг немного проснувшиеся ощущения подсказали, что что-то не так. Край подушки, за который он так удобно схватился, был очень похож на чье-то колено…  
Мерлин резко раскрыл глаза и дернулся, но сзади оказалась кровать, и, вместо того чтобы отстраниться, он с глухим стуком саданулся затылком о ее край и по инерции снова упал Артуру на колени. Если бы вокруг не было уже темно, то в глазах бы точно потемнело, но зато сейчас он ясно видел пульсирующие желтые круги, которые, наконец растворившись, сменились такой же пульсирующей болью в затылке.  
Артур по совершенно дурацкой привычке, развившейся за последние пять лет жизни, поморщился от столкновения головы Мерлина с кроватью и чисто на автомате запустил пальцы в черные волосы, массируя ушибленное место.  
– Чш, сейчас пройдет, – тихо проговорил он и резко отдернул руку. – Блять, что я несу... Вставай с меня. Сына я еще согласен таскать на руках, но не тебя уж точно.  
– Ай! – Снова сделав резкое движение, вставая, Мерлин покачнулся и все равно ухватился за Артура, пытаясь вернуть себе равновесие. Ну да, как же. Было дело, и его Артур нес на себе. Правда, тогда Мерлин был при смерти и уговаривал бросить его на произвол судьбы… но Артур ведь не бросил.  
Мерлин помотал головой и, снова потеряв равновесие, еще сильнее вцепился в Артура, второй рукой уже нащупывая начинающую проступать шишку.  
– Подожди, сейчас, все нормально, – уверил он и зажмурился, чуть приходя в себя. – Только не отпускай меня пока, – и, фыркнув, добавил: – если не хочешь, чтобы Роланд проснулся от грохота свалившихся на пол костей.  
– Если ты его разбудишь, сам с ним полночи сидеть будешь, пока не уснет, – прошипел недовольно Артур и поднялся, все-таки поддерживая Мерлина под руку, хотя надо было бросить его так.  
Идиотские отцовские инстинкты жутко досаждали и без того туго соображающему от недосыпа мозгу. Мерлина до одури хотелось обнять, утешить и... не дай бог(!), поцеловать, где бо-бо. И в голову даже не пришла мысль о том, что лед поможет эффективнее поце... утешений, ага.  
Все, решил Артур, пора хорошенько выспаться, пока ему не пришла идея уложить Мерлина в свою постель вместе с Роландом.  
Он поморщился еще сильнее от досадливых мыслей, которые уже начали вызывать злость своей глупостью. Еще бы уложил его с собой без Роланда! Идиот. И мысли такие же.  
Хотя тот факт, что Мерлин всего-то раза в два с половиной тяжелее Роланда, почему отложился в голове очень хорошо. Видимо, на фоне мыслей о том, что придется еще и его перетаскивать...  
«Черт, а до общаги-то он как доберется? Расшибется же, придурок неуклюжий!» – мысленно выругался Артур и, взяв свободной рукой лицо Мерлина, заставил посмотреть на себя. Открывать ему глаза пальцами не пришлось, он и без того их удивленно распахнул.  
– Не двоится? – коротко спросил Артур. – Если голова кружится, можешь остаться здесь. Мне кажется, твой сосед уже не удивится твоему отсутствию.  
– Мой сосед решил, что у меня все-таки кто-то есть. Но не собирается разбалтывать об этом направо и налево, – глядя Артуру в глаза, ответил Мерлин и попытался сфокусироваться, прищурившись. – Здесь темно, но, вроде бы, ты один. Не знаю, как бы я справился с двумя такими засранцами, – хмыкнул он и, надеясь, что сможет идти прямо, отпустил руку Артура. – Думаю, я все же вернусь к себе.  
Он сделал пару довольно приличных и уверенных шагов, но, подойдя к двери, поморщился от яркого света снаружи и, мотнув головой и зажмурившись, врезался в стену, совсем чуть-чуть не попав в дверной проем.  
– Или все-таки нет, – потирая плечо, проговорил он и обернулся к Артуру. – Твое величество не очень напряжет мое присутствие здесь ночью?  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что и к такому повороту ты был готов, так что гостевая в твоем распоряжении, – бросил Артур. Повернувшись к сыну, осторожно укутал его в одеяло и, просунув руки под шею и коленки, поднял с постели.  
Ребенок даже не шевельнулся, и Артур успел позавидовать крепкому детскому сну.  
Он прошел к двери и, задержав на Мерлине насмешливый взгляд, сказал:  
– Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, как заправлять постели? Или нужна помощь?  
Ответа он особо не ждал, просто хотел поддеть, только и всего, но что-то такое необычное всплыло в мыслях, что-то из прошлого. Мерлин тогда вечно ходил с глупым платком на шее и часто улыбался, даже когда знал, что все кончится плохо. Интересно, мог бы он теперь узнать будущее? Артуру было плевать на себя, он привык умирать, но Роланд... За него было действительно страшно.  
Артур снова нахмурился, от хорошего настроения осталось лишь поблекшее воспоминание. Сделав еще шаг, он все-таки остановился и якобы недовольно пробурчал:  
– Иди в комнату, я сейчас приду и помогу, пока ты там погром не устроил. Поверь, Ютта тебя не поблагодарит, – и пошел к себе, чтобы уложить сына в кровать.  
Мерлин по стеночке медленно дошел до гостевой комнаты и осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, сел на кровать. И откуда только Артур знал, что он и правда предполагал, что останется здесь ночевать? Мерлин лег прямо поверх одеяла, решив совсем чуть-чуть передохнуть, а уже потом переодеться и улечься как следует. В горизонтальном положении головная боль утихла, но намного легче не стало: теперь он задумался о том, что от Артура сегодня исходит какое-то беспокойство, и ему это очень не нравилось. Но он не видел полной картины, поэтому не мог объяснить себе, что не так. Конечно, последние дни были непростыми для Артура, но сейчас было что-то другое, что не давало ему покоя. Нужно попытаться еще раз спросить, в чем дело, и, может, на этот раз Артур поделится с ним своими переживаниями.

Когда Артур вошел в гостевую, Мерлин уже спал, а ведь прошло не больше пяти минут. Естественно, разобрать постель он так и не удосужился. И снова завалился в одежде.  
Наверное, нужно было в лучших традициях короля Камелота свалить его на пол, да еще подзатыльник отвесить, но...  
Нет, это чувство Артуру определенно не нравилось. Что-то дурацкое, невыносимо щемящее. Вместо оплеух, хотелось похвалить Мерлина за хорошую работу, поблагодарить за помощь и, черт бы все побрал, укрыть этим идиотским одеялом, чтобы парень не мерз!  
– Ага, еще принеси ему его любимую игрушку и посиди рядом, прогоняя кошмары, – пробормотал он себе под нос, но все же двинулся вперед.  
Нет, в обуви, это все-таки перебор, решил он, и, наклонившись, взялся за ботинок. Оголилась тощая щиколотка, не прикрытая низким носком. Слишком тощая. Под кожей, словно и не было больше никаких прослоек, отчетливо виднелись кости и сухожилия. Как на анатомическом пособии.  
Артур снял носок и провел большим пальцем по внутренней выступающей косточке лодыжки. Мерлин забавно наморщил нос и рефлекторно дернул ногой, пряча ее от щекотных прикосновений. Но не проснулся.  
Улыбнувшись его реакции, Артур, еле касаясь, провел пальцем вдоль стопы. Заворочавшись и простонав что-то нечленораздельное, Мерлин перевернулся на бок, обхватил руками подушку и поджал под себя многострадальные конечности.  
Почему-то из вредности захотелось схватить его ноги и зафиксировать, чтобы можно было свободно продолжать издеваться, но... Кажется, переутомленный мозг на секунду включился, и этого Артуру хватило, чтобы понять, что он ведет себя как ребенок.  
Быстро стащив второй ботинок вместе с носком, Артур прошел к шкафу и достал другое одеяло, которым и укрыл Мерлина.  
Всё, день кончился. Сумасшедший день, полный странных мыслей и нехороших предчувствий.  
Хрен с ним, подумал Артур и, пошатываясь войдя в свою комнату, залез под одеяло. Перекинул руку через маленькое тельце, почти вплотную прижав сына к груди, и закрыл глаза. Вот теперь было спокойно.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Артуру довелось прожить не одну жизнь, и не все их моменты он помнил. Лишь самые яркие, интересные, врезающиеся в память своей исключительностью. Его мозг, как и, впрочем, мозг Мерлина, очень тактично относился к этому вопросу. Нагромождение воспоминаний делало бы в голове полную неразбериху, жизни бы в конце концов стали переплетаться, какие-то их куски ретушироваться, сливаясь в единое целое. И тогда вычленить отдельный эпизод, не переврав его десятикратно, стало бы невозможным. И именно поэтому Артуру казалось, что его мозги поделены на кластеры, в каждом из которых хранилась информация об отдельной жизни. Все лишнее стиралось, не оставляя за собой никаких следов, а оставалось только то, что действительно хотелось сохранить навечно.  
Мерлин присутствовал в каждой жизни. И то, что навсегда въелось в память, это их… ссора. Не ее суть, а сам факт того, что они отдалились, перестали доверять друг другу, перестали общаться и контактировать. Они жили отдельными жизнями, никак не связанными друг с другом, вертелись в разных кругах, обходили стороной и, иногда… очень редко, но и такое бывало… проходили мимо, даже не бросив друг на друга взгляда. Словно и не было у них никогда общего прошлого, словно не спасали сотни раз друг другу жизни, словно не было никогда Короля Артура и Великого Мерлина.  
А ведь, наверное, это и было самой большой их ошибкой. Не важно, какие были предпосылки, не важны были последствия, а действительно важна была именно первопричина, суть.

Уже пару недель и Артур, и Мерлин спали урывками: на Мерлине висели курсовые, контрольные, проекты, тощие кости, не способные сдать спортивную подготовку, и неудавшаяся личная жизнь в лице Роланда, который отнимал все его свободное время; Артур работал постоянно, то у себя в кабинете, затащив туда сына, перебирал документы, проверял счета, то следил за школой и ее учениками, то срывался на ночь глядя проверить очередную поставку, потому что единственный человек, которому он доверял это делать, неожиданно свалил из Британии на неопределенный срок, а ведь еще нужно было уделять время Роланду, просто играя с ним, гуляя, развлекая всеми возможными способами. В общем, на сон оставались считанные часы. Но скоро должно было стать полегче. По крайней мере, Артур убеждал себя именно так. Просто все навалилось разом, но так не бывает вечно. Вместе они разгребутся с этим дерьмом.  
А вот отсюда вытекало далеко не самое радужное, по мнению Артура, заключение. Потому что «вместе» означало, что рядом будет Мерлин. Уже есть. И его стало слишком много…  
Как-то утром, проснувшись, Артур заметил в ванной третью щетку. Мелочь, конечно, но присутствия в доме третьего человека не было слишком давно, и он успел отвыкнуть. Он смотрел на эту щетку, темно-синюю с яркими рыжими узорами, и видел перед собой глаза Мерлина. Синие. Полыхающие огнем. Особенно, когда они играли с Роландом. Им было весело вместе, они понимали друг друга, радовались каждому новому фокусу, выплескивая на окружающих фейерверки эмоций. На Артура, потому что больше некому было рассказывать.   
Такие цепочки проносились в говоре Артура почти каждый день. Когда он случайно, возвращаясь под утро, заставал Мерлина в нелепой широкой пижаме, неизвестно как держащейся на бедрах. Когда по выходным видел Мерлина стоящим у плиты, потому что Роланда кормить было нужно, а домработница бывала только по будням. Когда на полу в детской находил небрежно брошенную книгу, в то время как Мерлин самозабвенно дрых на спортивных матах, разве что слюну не пуская из приоткрытого рта. Да и Ютта уже априори готовила на троих.  
К чему все это велось? К щиколоткам, вообще-то. Они стали каким-то дурным началом, сном, из которого не выбраться. Однажды заметив их, Артур стал приглядываться. Подмечал какие-то мелкие новые детали, как, например, родинку на лодыжке или ровные, аккуратно подстриженные ногти на длинных прямых пальцах. Потом обратил внимание на руки, изучил чуть не каждое движение тонкой кисти, нервные подергивания кончиков пальцев, едва заметную дрожь от волнения. А как-то, когда Мерлин как раз переодевался в школьную форму, увидел его ребра. Они торчали. Как и позвонки.   
Это все? Да если бы. Веселье только начиналось. Отцовские инстинкты подвели.   
Нет, с ними все было нормально, даже слишком. Иначе Артур не бросался бы каждый раз к лестнице, когда Мерлин запинался об одну и ту же ступеньку, оповещая об этом всех своим громким «ой». И не пытался бы подуть на ранку, когда Мерлин по неосторожности резался ножом или о край бумаги. И не гладил бы, черт возьми, по спине, когда тот начинал кашлять.   
Это было почти невыносимо. Но только почти. Потому что жить все равно стало в разы легче. И дело было не столько в помощи, сколько в обычной человеческой поддержке. И, несомненно, в доверии. А Мерлину Артур мог доверить не только ребенка, но и свою жизнь. Когда-то у него был шанс это сделать, но он проигнорировал, поступил по-своему и поплатился. Теперь бы прислушался, несмотря на своевольный характер.   
Та, первая жизнь, и эта, последняя. Между ними огромная пропасть. Так что же тогда все-таки случилось? Почему они ушли в слепой и глухой игнор? Это мучило Артура с того самого момента, как он впервые увидел третью зубную щетку в стаканчике рядом со своей желтой и маленькой в виде дракончика – Роланда.  
Сегодня Артур спешил домой, потому что завтра суббота, потому что вернулся Дэн, проверяющий продукцию, потому что просто хотелось домой, где его ждали. И он ввалился в прихожую, доверху обвешанный пакетами с едой и всякими безделушками, которые так любил его сын. И бросил их там же, чтобы свободно пройти в гостиную. А потом громко позвал:  
– Роланд, Мерлин! Спускайтесь.

Услышав голос Артура, Мерлин вскинул голову, отвлекшись от игры, за что получил снежком прямо в ухо. Когда Роланд сорвался с места, бросившись из комнаты, Мерлин даже не успел вовремя сориентироваться.  
– Ро… – только и начал он мальчику в спину, – ланд…  
Он не был уверен, что Артур оценит их снежную войну, которая развернулась прямо в детской… и которую Мерлин мог по-тихому убрать и высушить, но вот высушить Роланда он уже не успел. Поэтому Артур сейчас встретит не сына, а почти что снеговика. Мерлин даже по инерции втянул голову, как будто опасаясь получить подзатыльник, прежде чем быстро привел комнату в порядок и тоже привычно отправился вниз на голос Артура.  
За последние пару недель Мерлин успел незаметно ужасно привязался к обоим Блэквудам. Конечно, странно было думать, что он привязался к Артуру только сейчас, ведь они познакомились отнюдь не недавно, да и к тому же столько пережили вместе, что и представить себе трудно. Но за прошедшие столетия они потеряли очень много времени, поэтому вновь возникшее между ними, хотелось бы надеяться, доверие и волновало, и пугало одновременно. Разумеется, Артур все еще оставался той же задницей с королевскими замашками, но это никогда не мешало Мерлину видеть в нем гораздо большее. Артур был внимательным и, возможно, по привычке, заботился о Мерлине не меньше, чем о Роланде. Хоть в его случае забота и выражалась немного по-другому, но Мерлин не мог не заметить и не оценить ее. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда Мерлин ударился головой, а на следующее утро браво отправился на занятия. Весь день он промучился головной болью, а когда вечером вернулся в коттедж, Артур долго всматривался ему в глаза, после чего насильно уложил в кровать, заставил выпить таблетку и запретил вставать, а сам остался дома. Увидев, что Мерлин, вместо того чтобы играть с ним, лежит в постели, Роланд залез на него сверху и стал обнимать. «Папе всегда помогает, если он болеет», – пояснил он. В тот момент Мерлин совсем растерялся, а позже вдруг впервые за все свои жизни подумал, что хотел бы иметь семью. Не просто семью, а эту, конкретную, которая так быстро и просто стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Задумываться о том, что будет, когда Мерлин окончит школу, категорически не хотелось. Скорее всего, Артур просто найдет другого волшебника, который сможет помогать его сыну. Незаменимых людей не бывает, к тому же, Артур прекрасно справлялся без него все это время, глупо было надеяться, что это изменится теперь. А Мерлин часто ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы это изменилось. Чтобы Артур справлялся вместе с ним.  
Но сейчас было не лучшее время для раздумий, потому что, спускаясь по лестнице, он уже слышал удивленный голос Артура: «Ты где сейчас снег нашел?.. Ах Мерлин наколдовал…» Подойдя к Артуру, который в недоумении отряхивал сына, Мерлин изобразил свою самую невинную улыбку, надеясь, что ему не попадет. В конце концов, никакого ущерба нанесено не было, а если бы он успел высушить Роланда, то Артур вообще мог бы не узнать об этом снежном беспределе… Впрочем, нет, мальчик в любом случае рассказал бы ему, как рассказывал чуть ли не все, что с ним происходило.  
Артур, прищурившись, посмотрел на Мерлина и через силу выдохнул. Признаваться, что охотно бы сам принял участие в их играх, он не собирался, а потому поступил, как самый настоящий тиран.   
Он поднял на руки сына, так и не отводя взгляда от своего... Мерлина, – то, что наружу рвалось злосчастное «слуги», Артур решил проигнорировать. Ведь не считал же он так на самом деле, верно? – кивнул в сторону прихожей и процедил, тщательно изображая злость:  
– Отнеси пакеты в кухню, а я пока Роланда переодену.   
– Пап, пап, а что там? Я хочу с Мерлином, можно? А ты знаешь, что он может меня высушить? – обвив руками его шею, затараторил мальчишка.   
– Нет, не может.  
– Но Артур, я и правда могу! – возразил Мерлин. – Это займет всего две секун... Артур?   
Артур даже не обернулся.  
Мерлин искренне не понимал, зачем он раздувает из мухи слона. Зачем создавать конфликт там, где его нет? У Мерлина все было под контролем: они играли вовсе не так долго, чтобы Роланд простудился, а после Мерлин обязательно высушил бы и отогрел его. Теперь же он наоборот мог переохладиться, пока Артур будет его переодевать.  
Мерлин растроенно понурил голову и подхватил пакеты, словно вдруг вспомнив дурацкие привычки слуги и совершенно позабыв, что может гораздо быстрее и проще отлевитировать покупки в кухню.

– Ты еще маленький, но должен когда-нибудь понять, что нельзя полагаться только на магию, – уже поднимаясь по лестнице, сказал Артур, все еще удерживая двадцатикилограммового ребенка на руках. – Никто не должен знать, какой силой ты обладаешь.  
– Но почему? Это ведь так здорово, – возразил Роланд. – Я хочу использовать магию. Я могу даже летать! Я, правда, еще не пробовал, но видел в мультике, как летал Бэтмен. Это было так круто!  
Артур остановился на верхней ступеньке и закусил губу. Страшно еще не было, но стоило только представить, как Роланд взбирается на подоконник, чтобы полететь вниз, как внутри все леденело.   
– Бэтмен летал не при помощи магии, а при помощи специального оборудования. Люди не умеют летать, – тихо добавил он. – Обещай, что не станешь пытаться летать без присмотра. Попроси Мерлина, чтобы он был рядом. А еще лучше, спроси у него, возможно ли такое вообще, хорошо?  
– Ладно, я спрошу, – важно кивнул мальчик, но тут же перевел тему. – А ты мне подарок купил, да?   
Артур опустил сына на пол. Нужно было как-то убедить его, что магия – не предмет для демонстрации. В конце концов, Роланду скоро в школу, и не хватало еще, чтобы он кому-то показал, на что способен.  
– Да, купил. И отдам его тебе, если ты мне пообещаешь еще кое-что.  
– И ты мне в ответ пообещаешь, – заулыбался мальчишка, и Артур вдруг понял, что сейчас согласится на что-то очень и очень неправильное.   
– Что? – спросил он.  
– Не-е-ет, сначала ты, – скрестив руки на груди, насупился Роланд. Его губы были плотно сжаты, брови сошлись на переносице, совсем как у взрослого, и если бы не сопля, которую он как раз втянул в себя, шмыгнув носом, то вид его вполне можно было назвать слегка… угрожающим.  
– Хорошо. Ты не должен полагаться только на свою магию, Роланд. И ни в коем случае не колдуй при посторонних. Если кто-то заметит это, то тебя у меня заберут, понимаешь? Обещай, что никогда не станешь показывать никому свою магию, кроме меня и Мерлина. И не будешь колдовать без необходимости.  
– Договорились, – быстро согласился мальчик, словно его и не пытались ни в чем ограничить, и хитро прищурил глаза. – А теперь моя очередь. Можно Мерлин останется жить у нас?  
Предчувствие Артура не подвело. Хотя готовился он к худшему.  
– Кхм… – прокашлялся он.  
Быстро оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Мерлина нет поблизости, он чуть не подавился смачным матом, почти слетевшим с губ, когда заметил предмет их разговора. Тот стоял у лестницы, вцепившись рукой в перила.   
Первой мыслью было свалить всю ответственность на Мерлина, пусть бы сам объяснялся, почему не может остаться, но почему-то Артур этого не сделал. Посмотрел внимательно в синие глаза в попытке прочитать хоть отголосок испытываемых им эмоций, но собственные чувства спрятал глубоко внутри. Затем повернулся к Роланду и спросил.  
– Зачем? У него есть свой дом.  
– Ну он же все равно почти все время у нас живет. И часто ругается, когда не может найти свою книжку в моих игрушках. А так бы мы ему шкаф наколдовали. А еще я видел дракона. Нет, правда, видел! Он подлетел к окну, но, заметив Мерлина, тут же улетел. Мне будет не страшно, если вы оба будете меня защищать от дракона. Мерлин ляжет у стенки, я – посередине, а ты – с краю.  
…  
Сказать было нечего. Совсем нечего. Все мысли будто испарились. Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина и удивленно вздернул брови.  
– У стенки, значит… – пробормотал он, но тут же снова повернулся к сыну, прогоняя из головы красочную картинку Мерлина в своей постели. – Роланд, что за дракона ты видел? – спросил он, меняя тему.  
Это было важно. Даже важнее Мерлина, упирающегося коленками в стену. Дурацкое воображение… Нет, дракон был гораздо важнее.   
– Ну такой… Ой, а у него было человеческое лицо. Мерлин, а разве бывает дракон с человеческим лицом?  
– Не бывает, – ответил Артур вместо Мерлина. – Пойдем переодеваться, – сказал он, сунув руки в карманы, и поплелся к детской. – Мерлин, – добавил он, – подождешь нас на кухне?  
– Э… – Мерлину хотелось остановить Артура, отозвав его, что называется, на пару слов, но он понимал, что тому нужно в первую очередь позаботиться о сыне, да и вообще он не оставлял его одного, поэтому более-менее личный разговор будет возможен, только когда Роланд уснет.  
В голове крутилась сразу целая куча мыслей. И нет, даже не о неожиданной просьбе Роланда. Мерлин вовсе не рассчитывал на то, что Артур официально предложит ему переехать насовсем, и уж точно не думал о том, чтобы спать с ним с одной постели. Хотя, признаться, его воображение очень ярко себе это представляло, Мерлин даже смутился от собственных мыслей.   
Нет, сейчас его волновало другое: что еще за дракон с человеческим лицом? И даже если не дракон, то точно какое-то магическое существо, которое умеет летать и которое… то ли знает, то ли интуитивно опасается Мерлина. Сейчас ему бы так пригодилась помощь Гаюса… Лекарь столько знал о магических существах, растениях, символах – о магии в целом, сколько Мерлин так и не успел изучить за все свои жизни. За прошедшие столетия большинство волшебных книг потерялось – рождаясь заново, Мерлин чаще всего уже не мог их отыскать. Теперь же оставалось только надеяться, что у Артура есть какие-то предположения. Ведь не зря же он не спускал глаз с Роланда все это время? Он уходил от ответа, когда Мерлин пытался узнать, что происходит и почему Артур так переживает. Разумеется, обнаружение у своего ребенка магических способностей – уже достаточный повод для волнения, но Мерлин видел, что есть что-то еще… но не мог помочь, пока Артур не расскажет ему о своих опасениях.  
Вздохнув, Мерлин вернулся в кухню, автоматически поставил чайник и достал коробочку с чаем. Как только Артур уложит Роланда спать, нужно будет обязательно потребовать, чтобы он выложил все, что знает. Мерлин был настроен очень решительно. Хотелось верить, что его решительность не испарится, когда он окажется один на один с Артуром. Тот всегда умел каким-то образом сбивать его с толку.  
Артур решил не показывать своего беспокойства, поэтому вошел в кухню с легкой улыбкой на лице. Роланд всю дорогу из комнаты трещал ему на ухо про какую-то крутую машину и порывался грызть ногти на руках, за что получал по пальцам и обиженно сопел, но уже через десять секунд снова заводил пластинку о машине.   
Бесспорно, Артур тоже не отказался бы от Бамблби.   
– Мерлин, тебе там тоже подарок, – кивнул он на один из пакетов и раскрыл его. Большая коробка с королем, рыцарями и замком отправилась в руки мальчишки, с восторгом начавшего рвать плотный картон. Безуспешно, конечно. Ему на помощь пришел Мерлин с ножом. И пока они возились с игрушкой, Артур достал небольшой сверток. Только отдавать его не спешил. В свете последних событий этот подарок мог оказаться немного не к месту.   
– В общем... – сказал он и помолчал, краем сознания понимая, что щеки начинают гореть. – Смотри, – добавил, протягивая подарок Мерлину.   
Пришлось отвернуться и пойти делать чай, чтобы не видеть выражение лица парня. Ну и чтобы свое состояние не выдать заодно.  
Мерлин удивленно вскинул брови, принимая из рук Артура небольшой сверток. С какой это стати Артур решил сделать ему подарок? Сердце вдруг быстро застучало в груди, и Мерлин, закусив губу, задержал дыхание, стараясь не показать, насколько его взволновала уже сама идея подарка от Артура, для которого это, наверняка, была простая мелочь. Да и вообще: возможно, это просто шутка. С Артура не станется подшутить над ним, заставив почувствовать себя полным дураком.   
Мерлин прищурился и поднял на него глаза, не спеша открывать таинственный сверток.  
– Это хотя бы безопасно? – через силу усмехнулся он. – А то, может, вам стоит отойти подальше. Я-то ладно, меня не жалко.  
Но, кажется, актерские способности Мерлина оставляли желать лучшего, и скрыть от Артура свою первую реакцию ему не удалось.  
Артур вздохнул, разлил чай по чашкам и махнул рукой, мол, херню несешь.   
– Там пижама и вязаные носки. Только не думай, что я тебе предлагаю здесь жить, – тихо добавил Артур. – Меня просто бесит, что ты ходишь в балахоне размера на четыре больше положенного.  
Мерлин так и застыл с раскрытым ртом. Потом, опомнившись, чуть дрожащими пальцами разорвал упаковку и достал, как и анонсировал Артур, пижаму (консервативно: белый верх, темно-синий низ) и теплые вязаные носки – тоже темно-синие, но с трогательными белыми снежинками. Даже удивительно, что Артур решил купить именно такие.  
Сердце снова отчетливо забухало, ударяясь о грудную клетку, но Мерлин не мог понять, какие эмоции в нем сейчас преобладают. С одной стороны, это было ужасно мило. Сам тот факт, что Артур в принципе задумался о подарке ему… А уж к вязаным вещам он и вовсе питал особую слабость. С другой стороны, то, как Артур объяснил свой поступок, почему-то задело. Во-первых, Мерлин и сам не планировал переселяться к Артуру, еще чего (он решил проигнорировать то, что, как правильно заметил Роланд, и так уже почти что живет в коттедже Блэквудов), да и Артур чуть раньше ясно дал понять, что такой вариант не рассматривается – но зачем еще раз тыкать ему этим? Во-вторых, чем ему не понравился размер мерлиновой пижамы?! Какая ему вообще разница? Кайл так вообще ни разу за все эти годы не обращал внимания, в чем Мерлин ходит, как и Мерлин не обращал внимания на его одежду. Но при этом, если задуматься, Мерлин мог точно сказать, что Артур обычно спит в слипах – просто и лаконично.  
– А ты вообще спишь почти голый, я же не жалуюсь! – выпалил он, словно оправдываясь, и тут же покраснел, осознав сказанное. – То есть, спасибо, это очень мило, на самом деле…  
Мерлин потупил взгляд, проводя пальцами по мягкой пижамной ткани, стараясь абстрагироваться от собственного смущения, как будто оно могло пройти просто от того, что он решил о нем не думать.  
– И не переживай, я не собираюсь злоупотреблять вашим семейным гостеприимством больше, чем это требуется, – пробормотал он, почти что надеясь, что Артур не услышит.  
Последнюю фразу Артур пропустил мимо ушей. На лице расплылась глупая улыбка, а бровь сама собой взметнулась вверх.   
– А на что жаловаться? Или трусы мне великоваты? – хмыкнул он, едва сдерживая смех. – Я бы даже пожаловался, что узковаты, тебе так не кажется? – с ухмылкой добавил он и обернулся, мысленно радуясь смущению Мерлина. Так можно было скрыть свое собственное.   
Мерлин даже подавился воздухом, не зная, что ответить, и, судя по горящим щекам, все продолжая краснеть. Зачем Артур развивает эту тему? Ему мало того, что Мерлин и так уже готов провалиться сквозь землю? Шутки шутками, препираться они с Артуром умели и любили, но это…  
Собрав все свое мужество, Мерлин посмотрел Артуру в глаза.  
– Спроси это у кого-нибудь другого, меня не очень-то интересуют твои трусы.  
Да уж, про себя добавил он, именно поэтому сам и завел о них разговор.  
– А что интересует? Что я сплю полуголый? – продолжил издеваться Артур, развернувшись всем телом и скрестив руки на груди. Оперся задницей о столешницу и чуть прищурил взгляд. – Когда-то тебе мыть меня приходилось, и ты вроде не особо стеснялся. Кстати, когда это ты уже успел подсмотреть, в чем я сплю? Под одеялом не особо-то разглядишь.  
Что правда, то правда: Мерлин действительно множество раз видел Артура и вовсе без одежды, но тогда все было… по-другому, как бы банально это ни звучало. Тогда у Мерлина была грандиозная цель, предназначение, и он готов был выполнять все мелочи, которые шли вкупе с его исполнением. Он не обращал внимания на то, что, возможно, в какой-то момент Артур стал для него не только королем и даже не только другом. Это не имело никакого значения, и Мерлин словно заблокировал все подобные мысли, чтобы не отвлекаться на них. А после Артур не желал его видеть, поэтому, что бы ни чувствовал Мерлин, не имело смысла, даже в теории.  
И вот сейчас они снова виделись каждый день, почти что жили вместе, вместе, если уж говорить откровенно, воспитывали ребенка, а в данный конкретный момент почему-то обсуждали трусы Артура… и Мерлин был совершенно растерян. Продолжать разговор в таком же ключе он бы элементарно не смог, поэтому просто сменил тему, не заботясь о том, что тем самым безоговорочно принимает свое поражение.  
– Если уж тебе так хочется поговорить, – тихо произнес он, чтобы не привлекать внимание Роланда, – то расскажи мне, что там еще за дракон с человеческим лицом и что вообще происходит. И не делай вид, что ты ничего не знаешь, я все же не такой дурак, чтобы в это поверить.  
Артур нахмурился и закусил губу. Неспешно перенес на стол подостывший чай. Посмотрел на сына, уже давно увлеченно играющего с рыцарями, и перевел взгляд на Мерлина, все еще сжимающего в руках пижаму с носками.   
Ответить ему, по большому счету, было нечего. Что он знал? Да ничего. Знал только, что его предчувствие кричит об опасности. И что драконов в этом мире не было. А значит, опять во всем замешана магия.   
– Позже, – бросил он и достал из другого пакета торт.   
Роланд тут же насторожился, поднял голову, глаза его засияли.   
– У меня сегодня день рождения? – возбужденно прошептал он. – Тогда я тоже хочу пижаму! – воскликнул он. – Красную!   
– И тебе тоже? – наигранно возмутился Артур. – Дети мои, я так с вами разорюсь, – усмехнулся он. – Нет, малыш, у тебя сегодня не день рождения. Но торт-то ты будешь?   
– Буду, – заулыбался Роланд и побежал к столу.   
– Мерлин?  
– Если для торта не нужно быть именинником, то я тоже буду, – ответил тот, вздохнув с облегчением. – Но сначала всем мыть руки!  
Роланд, недовольно застонав, неохотно подошел к раковине.  
– И «позже» наступит не позже, чем сегодня вечером, – добавил Мерлин, глядя на Артура. – Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.

Артур не пытался избежать этого разговора, просто Роланд, наевшийся на ночь сладкого, отказывался засыпать. А последнее его требование вообще чуть не привело Артура в ярость. Маленький манипулятор хныкал и отказывался закрывать глаза до тех пор, пока Мерлин не ляжет к стенке.   
Промучились полчаса, уговаривали разными способами. Без толку. В итоге Мерлин пошел переодеваться в пижаму. И натянул, конечно, старую, огромную, висящую со всех сторон. Артуру даже казалось, что Мерлина можно дважды укутать в нее.  
В общем, оба взрослых мужчины сдались почти без боя перед невыносимым ребенком. Артур даже нашел где-то в закромах шкафа пижамные штаны, которые не носил уже лет сто... Хотя нет, с его историей, было опрометчиво бросаться такими цифрами, но лет пять он их не видел точно. Переодевался в комнате. Напоследок даже выглянул в окно, но в пределах видимости никого не заметил. Зато в его постели уже творилось настоящее волшебство. Мерлин рассказывал какую-то сказку, явно содержащую факты одной из его прошлых жизней, а в воздухе золотистыми бликами то вспыхивали, то рассеивались сопровождающие рассказ картинки.   
Такая магия не пугала, она завораживала. И была прекрасна в своем проявлении. Но кому, как не Артуру, знать, каким на самом деле бывает колдовство.   
Он забрался под одеяло, улегся на бок, лицом к Роланду, и еще минут двадцать всматривался в золотистые, будто песочные, вспышки, особо не вникая в суть рассказа.   
Роланд уснул быстро. Поэтому визуализированную историю Артур дослушивал уже один. Затем осторожно коснулся рукой блестящих всполохов, руша идеальную иллюстрацию медведя, усевшегося на задницу, и прошептал:  
– Пойдем, поговорим.  
Детский сон, наверное, самый непоколебимый. Пока они выбирались из постели, Роланд даже ни разу не шевельнулся, только выдохнул тяжко, словно устал ото всех и от всего.  
Артур вышел в коридор и остановился. Разговор предстоял короткий, так что бессмысленно было уходить далеко.  
– Ну и что тебе рассказать? Знаю ли я, кто был в окне? Понятия не имею, – сказал он, как только Мерлин прикрыл за собой дверь спальни.  
Чувствовал он себя, откровенно, неуютно, поэтому привалился спиной к стене и уставился в потолок. Руки деть было некуда – карманы отсутствовали. Но, как он заметил, Мерлин тоже не знал, как лучше устроиться.  
– Хорошо, ладно, – согласился Мерлин, – но у тебя есть какие-то опасения, какие-то предположения относительно того, что происходит. – Он взмахнул руками, как будто это поясняло, что он имеет в виду. – Расскажи мне. Возможно, я смогу помочь. Я же вижу, что ты беспокоишься не только из-за того, что Роланд волшебник.  
Мерлин вдруг поймал себя на том, что разговаривает с голой грудью Артура и, удивленно моргнув, посмотрел ему в глаза – так безопаснее.  
Артур перевел взгляд с потолка на Мерлина и невесело усмехнулся.   
– Есть подозрения. И я не знаю, к чему они относятся. Но человеческие лица в окнах вторых этажей просто так не всплывают. Как думаешь, маги могут летать?  
– Хм… – Мерлин ненадолго задумался. – Я никогда не пробовал, если честно, но…  
Он чуть подпрыгнул и на пару секунд завис в воздухе. Потом неловко и не очень тихо приземлился обратно на пол.  
– В принципе, та же левитация, только контролировать ее нужно немного по-другому. А если есть кто-то второй, то один вполне может левитировать другого. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, кто это мог быть?  
– Да, подозреваю, что мамочка Роланда не такая уж наивная дурочка, какой пыталась себя выставить.   
Артур потер виски, на секунду закрыв глаза, и мотнул головой.   
– Да нет, все будет нормально. Ты останешься? Все-таки переоделся уже.  
Проигнорировав вопрос, Мерлин нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, знает ли он хоть что-нибудь о матери Роланда. Выходило, что не знает ничего. Школьные сплетни Мерлин особо не слушал, да и что могли сказать сплетницы, у которых не было совсем никакой информации? Дома ни Артур, ни Роланд ни разу не затрагивали эту тему, да Мерлин, признаться, ни разу и не задумывался над этим.  
– А куда она вообще делась, мать Роланда? – спросил он, продолжая собственный ход мыслей.  
– Не знаю и знать не хочу. Никогда не интересовался этим. Забеременела, родила и свалила. И надеюсь, вопроса, почему я считаю, что это мой ребенок, не возникнет? По-моему, это очевидно.   
Артур нахмурился. Настроение резко начало портиться. Чем больше он думал о том, что все это было неспроста, тем сильнее убеждался в своей правоте.  
– Эй, не кипятись. – Мерлин поднял руку, собираясь положить ее Артуру на плечо, и только тогда осознал свой порыв. И тут же опустил ее, чувствуя себя очень неловко. – Возможно, есть смысл поинтересоваться, раз она может быть замешана в чем-то странном и опасном. Получается, она волшебница?  
«Да давай уже, скромник», – мысленно усмехнулся Артур и смешно наморщил нос, представив, как Мерлин, со своей вечной неуклюжестью и робостью, прикасается к нему. Дерганый он, глупостей ведь натворит.   
Только эта мысль почему-то вызвала улыбку. Артуру было интересно узнать, на что способен Мерлин.  
– Идиотизм, – пробормотал он вслух и добавил: – Пробью по своим каналам, но уверен, что ничего не найду. Так ты куда, домой или здесь останешься? Тебя в общаге еще не потеряли?  
– Я уже совершеннолетний, и ты сам знаешь, что у меня нет комендантского часа, я могу не возвращаться в общагу на ночь, – ответил Мерлин и посмотрел в окно, и без того зная, что на улице уже давно стемнело. – Я наелся торта, и мне лень куда-то идти, – устало пробубнил он, прислоняясь лбом к стене. – Расскажи мне потом, если что узнаешь. Я ведь помочь могу, если ты не будешь такой скрытной задницей.  
Артур тоже взглянул на окно в конце коридора, но чисто машинально. Прищурился, вглядываясь в непроглядную темень, и снова бросил взгляд на Мерлина.   
– Одел бы ты уже нормальную пижаму, – фыркнул он. – И не интересует меня, можешь ты возвращаться или нет. Важно, где ты пропадаешь и как скоро начнутся сплетни, если уже не.   
Он оторвался от стены и сделал шаг к Мерлину.   
– Ты можешь что-то придумать? Как-то обезопасить Роланда. Что угодно. Маячок какой или сигналку магическую, чтобы точно знать, если кто-то приблизится к нему посторонний?  
– Да, – ответил Мерлин и, глубоко вздохнув, оторвался от стены. – Я уже думал об этом, но не стал предлагать, пока в этом нет сильной необходимости. Все-таки кто-то из нас постоянно с ним рядом. Но, наверное, так нам обоим будет спокойнее.  
Он снова вошел в комнату и присел на край кровати, смотря на спящего Роланда. Тот казался просто маленьким ангелочком, и Мерлин не мог не умилиться в очередной раз. Он дотронулся пальцами до его лба и произнес заклинание, которое ему никогда не приходилось использовать раньше, но сейчас он безошибочно почувствовал, как между ним и мальчиком установилась связь. К этому ощущению еще придется привыкнуть.  
Он поднялся и чуть не наткнулся в темноте на стоящего тут же рядом с кроватью Артура. Они оказались так близко, что Мерлин почувствовал исходящий от его кожи жар. Неудивительно, что он предпочитает спать в одних трусах. Удивительно только, как днем ему не жарко в одежде. Мерлин мотнул головой, сам не понимая, о чем думает. И решил прокомментировать-таки предыдущую мысль Артура.  
– Моя личная жизнь никого не волнует, – шепотом произнес он. – Джессика и Обри как-то сразу потеряли ко мне интерес после встречи с тобой. А Кайл уж точно не станет распускать сплетни. Он даже рад, если я ночью не ворчу на него с его вечно светящимся монитором. Поэтому я остаюсь, – решительно закончил он. – Если рядом с Роландом кто-то будет использовать магию, и тем более, если она будет направлена на него, я почувствую. Ну и вообще, если ему будет угрожать какая-то опасность.   
Мерлин оказался заперт между кроватью и Артуром, и тот почему-то не спешил дать ему дорогу.  
– И ладно, раз уж у нас праздник, и ты надел штаны, я постараюсь привыкнуть к новой пижаме. Хотя я искренне не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится эта. В ней удобно.  
– Эта? – переспросил Артур, подцепив кусок ткани на груди Мерлина и оттянув его так, чтобы стало видно, что туда мог спокойно поместиться еще один Мерлин. – А разве не ясно?  
В голову полезли совсем уж дурацкие мысли. Почему-то ночью всегда так – самое невероятное начинает казаться обычным и даже обыденным. И кажется, а почему бы, собственно, и нет?   
Артур побывал в разных эпохах, видел и такое, что у современного человека просто не могло отложиться в голове. Сам только никогда не участвовал в подобном, а может, просто стерлись те редкие необдуманные встречи. Но сейчас все казалось таким нормальным и даже нужным. И Мерлин рядом, пусть и в балахоне. И его слегка испуганный взгляд, будто Артур мог ударить.  
Бить не хотелось. Хотелось избавиться от дурацкой пижамы как можно скорее.   
Он запустил руку под огромную футболку и лишь на мгновение позволил себе прикрыть глаза, когда пальцы коснулись прохладной кожи, по которой в ту же секунду побежали мурашки. Мерлин дернулся, но деваться ему было некуда: сзади — кровать, спереди — Артур. И не пошумишь особо, потому что ребенок хоть и крепко спал, но гарантировать его непробудность никто не мог.   
Главное – уметь вовремя взять себя в руки и сделать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. И пусть сердцебиение усилилось, а в горле пересохло – все это не имело значения.   
Хмыкнув, Артур почти невесомо скользнул рукой по животу Мерлина вверх и сдавил пальцами выступающие дуги ребер. Поднял взгляд на удивленно расширившиеся глаза, чуть подался вперед, чтобы приблизиться к уху, но зрительный контакт так и не прервал.  
– Тощий, а носишь какую-то безразмерную херню, – практически прошипел он и, с усилием заставив себя убрать руку, отступил на шаг назад. – Я проверю, чтобы ты переоделся. Вперед, – и кивнул головой в сторону двери.  
Как только Артур отошел с прохода, Мерлин немедленно протиснулся к выходу, чуть не снеся его на своем пути. Он вбежал в гостевую, о которой уже привык думать, как о своей, и прислонился спиной к двери. Сердце билось, как ненормальное, дыхание участилось – Мерлину было страшно. И от действий Артура, которых он совершенно не ожидал, и от собственных мыслей и реакции. Он все еще чувствовал щекотное прикосновение на коже и вдруг с ужасом понял, что ему не хватало прикосновений Артура – хотя бы каких-нибудь. Он сам, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, старался избегать их, и теперь стало ясно почему. Потому что слишком хотел. Но в голове прочно засело убеждение, что это недопустимо, невозможно, ненужно, поэтому сейчас Мерлин не знал, что и думать. От бушевавшего внутри урагана у него буквально тряслись колени, и, чтобы не упасть прямо на пол, он из последних сил метнулся к кровати и залез под одеяло. Его всего трясло.  
Артур чувствовал себя не многим лучше. Только когда Мерлин выбежал из комнаты, он понял, как дрожат руки. Под пальцами все еще ощущалась прохлада и рефленость покрытой мурашками кожи.   
Артур крепко зажмурился и опустил руку на пах, болезненно сжав пульсирующий стояк.   
«Это пиздец», – понял он.   
Не было ни нервов, ни терзаний совести. С этим простым пониманием пришло и спокойствие. Оно помогло привести мысли в порядок. Относительный, естественно. Интересно было только, что подумал Мерлин, как воспринял этот жест. Но что бы там ни было, этой ночью Артур решил больше не рисковать.   
Он вышел из спальни, неспешно дошел до комнаты Мерлина, которую уже даже про себя не мог назвать гостевой, открыл дверь и укоризненно покачал головой, заметив торчавшую из-под одеяла ткань старой пижамы.   
– Роланд прав, тебе придется пожить здесь какое-то время, ради его безопасности. Надеюсь, ты имел в виду именно это, когда сказал, что останешься, – произнес он негромко, но четко, и добавил слегка неразборчиво: – И прекрати дергаться, я не сделал тебе больно. Доброй ночи.   
Ждать ответа он не стал, сразу вышел, во избежание, так сказать. Закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней затылком. Не так уж и плохо все прошло. Удалось даже отвести подозрения. Наверное.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Следующим утром Мерлин проснулся, будто с похмелья. В голове гудело, лень было даже пошевелиться… Но потом он вспомнил, как Артур смотрел на него прошлой ночью, как вел пальцами по его животу, как кожа сразу покрывалась мурашками – и тут же вскочил с кровати. Мозг придумал очень хорошую мотивацию.  
Первым порывом было просто скрыться и больше не попадаться Артуру на глаза, потому что убежать от проблемы гораздо проще, чем ее решить. А проблема, Мерлин был убежден, существовала. Если сформулировать ее кратко: Артур. Который вел себя странно, то потешаясь над ним, то наоборот жалея, то раздавая тумаки, то прикасаясь к нему так откровенно и волнительно. Нет, скорее всего, Мерлин просто надумал все это. Ничего не было, просто его подсознание решило зло над ним подшутить, подкинув все эти мысли, от которых уже к полудню стала раскалываться голова. С Артуром всегда все ощущалось более интенсивно, чем с другими, вот Мерлин и принял какое-то простое движение за что-то непонятное. А Артур ничего подобного не имел в виду. Он мог сколько угодно над ним подтрунивать, высмеивать его отсутствие личной жизни и делать пошлые намеки – все это было лишь для того, чтобы позлить Мерлина, посмотреть, сколько он будет терпеть, а когда начнет безуспешно плеваться ядом в ответ. Мерлину, конечно, было не переплюнуть Артура, он скорее пожимал плечами и уходил в глухой игнор – так было проще и привычнее. Но совсем игнорировать Артура он сейчас не мог, все-таки этой ночью он добровольно взял на себя огромную ответственность – буквально связал себя с Роландом и даже при большом желании теперь не мог пойти на попятную.  
Впрочем, когда Мерлин решил, что увидел в действиях Артура гораздо больше, чем тот в них вкладывал, стало легче. Нужно было только не показывать вида, что близость Артура смущает, пугает и завораживает одновременно. Что все давно забытые чувства вдруг словно прорвало разом, и их поток едва ли не сносил Мерлину крышу. Не хватало еще снова влюбиться в Артура – что Мерлин тогда будет делать? Достаточно уже и того, что одно чувство долга никогда не позволило бы ему бросить своего короля в беде.  
Ну и еще, в качестве меры предосторожности, нужно обязательно возвращаться ночевать в общагу. От греха подальше.

***

Утро выходного дня Артур, как, впрочем, и любой нормальный человек, мечтал провести в постели. Желательно, до обеда. Но для Роланда такого понятия, как суббота, не существовало. Детям легче в этом плане, что ни день, то выходной. Не жизнь, а сказка. Поэтому разбудил он Артура часов в девять утра.  
Артур поднялся с трудом, умылся и пошел готовить завтрак. О том, что он запланировал на этот день масштабную прогулку, он, конечно, умолчал. И, естественно, даже не подумал, что к моменту его пробуждения Мерлина уже не будет.  
«Сбежал...» – подумал Артур без удивления. Ничего другого ожидать от шуганого Мерлина и не приходилось. Ну и сам хорош, что уж. Мог бы сдержаться.  
«Не-а, не мог», – возразил он сам себе, выкладывая ровные квадратики хлеба в сэндвичницу.  
Сдержаться, как же, когда появилась такая возможность... Это еще пусть ему спасибо скажут, что не раздел на месте. А мог... и хотелось ведь.  
– Малыш, как думаешь, Мерлин милый? – спросил он, выкладывая хрустящие кусочки на тарелку перед сыном.  
– М-м-м... – присмотревшись к самому аппетитному из них, задумчиво промычал Роланд, и все же схватил его, прежде чем ответить. – Думаю, да. Мы с ним вчера знаешь что делали...  
Дальше был длинный рассказ об их приключениях, который Артур уже выслушал вчера. Перебивать сына он не стал. Достал мобильник и набрал:  
«Этому вас в школе учат? Сбегать? Надо бы пересмотреть систему образования. Включу туда сражения на мечах и рыцарский кодекс. Да, его я все еще помню. Есть на сегодня планы? Хочу сводить Роланда в парк».

*** 

– Что-то я в последнее время очень редко тебя вижу, Мерлин. Где ты пропадаешь?  
Только этого еще не хватало – чтобы Кристиан начал задавать вопросы.  
– Я готовлюсь к семестровым работам… – мрачно ответил Мерлин, продолжая ковырять вилкой ни в чем неповинный салат. Тот жалобно хрустел, превращаясь в кашу.  
– Ну да, конечно, – не поверил Кристиан, – ты мне лапшу-то на уши не вешай. А это, кстати, не тот, с кем ты проводишь все свое свободное время?  
Сначала Мерлин не понял, о чем речь, но, проследив за взглядом друга, увидел загоревшийся пришедшей смской телефон. «Этому вас в школе учат? Сбегать?» – высветились первые два предложения, прежде чем экран погас.  
– Значит, Уилл, – довольно кивнул Кристиан, схватив телефон.  
– Верни немедленно, – прошипел Мерлин, – пока я не… психанул. – Хотелось сказать хотя бы «Пока я не превратил тебя в жабу», но ведь это не Артур, а с другими так не пошутишь.  
– Ладно-ладно, не нервничай.  
Кристиан протянул телефон обратно, очень забавляясь реакцией Мерлина. Мерлин успел только подумать, что, слава богу, додумался не записывать Артура в контакты под его настоящим именем (а ввел первое, которое пришло в голову: Уилл), ведь Кристиан и правда мог взять и прочитать. И его наверняка удивило бы содержание.  
Мерлин прочитал смс и тут же удалил, как и все предыдущие. На всякий случай.  
– Что пишет твой бойфрэнд? – спросил друг с наигранным безразличием, которое еще больше подчеркивало его интерес. – Вы с ним что, поссорились? Ты поэтому такой мрачный?  
– Слушай, это не твое дело, – отмахнулся Мерлин. – И он не мой бойфрэнд.  
Кристиан расплылся в ехидной улыбке.  
– А кто же?  
– Не знаю, отвали. Это сложно.  
Мерлин отставил свою тарелку в сторону и на секунду закрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. Это очень хороший вопрос: кто же ему Артур?..  
– Ну Мерлин, расскажи. Что он написал? Может, я дам тебе совет, я же эксперт в любовных делах!  
Мерлин закатил глаза.  
– Нет тут никаких любовных дел. И, честное слово, если ты кому-нибудь об этом заикнешься… я придумаю, как тебе отомстить.  
Кристиан рассмеялся.  
– Да успокойся ты, тоже мне тайна, подумаешь.  
– Я тебя предупредил, – лаконично подвел итог Мерлин и пошел к выходу из столовой.  
Остановившись на улице прямо посреди дороги, он достал телефон и напечатал замерзшими пальцами: «Мне кажется, вы и без меня прекрасно справитесь, нет?» Это и ответом-то было трудно назвать. С одной стороны, он вроде бы решил проводить с Артуром как можно меньше времени, с другой – они ведь будут не одни, поэтому опасаться нечего. Уже отправив сообщение, Мерлин понял: он надеется, что Артур хоть как-то даст ему понять, что приглашает не из вежливости, а потому что хочет, чтобы он присоединился к ним. Но с его Артуру этого хотеть? Разве что Роланд мог начать капризничать и потребовать позвать Мерлина с собой.

***

– А Мерлин-то у нас, оказывается, любит, чтобы его упрашивали, – подмигнув сыну, сказал Артур и быстро набрал ответ.  
«Хочешь, чтобы я соврал, что с магией Роланда могут возникнуть проблемы? А просто так ты с нами погулять не хочешь? Без всяких глобальных причин?»  
На самом деле, вслух бы Артур такого никогда не сказал, и именно за это любил смс. Можно было высказаться без подозрений и смущения. Говори, что хочешь, это всего лишь сообщение.

«Я не хочу вам мешать, – Мерлин вздохнул и потер переносицу. – Ты тысячу лет не хотел меня видеть без крайней необходимости. Неужели это вдруг изменилось?» Заговорить с Артуром на эту тему Мерлин не решался, а вот смс написать получилось. Наверное, это к лучшему.

«Не веди себя, как баба, Мерлин. Если я тебя зову, значит, хочу, чтобы ты пошел с нами. Так да или нет? Или ты ждешь, что я на коленях умолять буду? Не дождешься. Я даже не помню причину, по которой мы прекратили общение. Вот как раз и напомнишь», – ответил Артур и отбросил телефон. Злости как таковой не было, но поведение Мерлина раздражало. Артур не любил, когда мялись, он обычно таких сразу посылал. Но от Мерлина хотел добиться однозначного ответа во что бы то ни стало. Мания, не иначе.

«Как это не помнишь?» – Мерлин отправил сообщение прежде, чем успел подумать, что написать дальше и как ответить Артуру. Неужели тот мог действительно не помнить?? В таком случае, Мерлин не был уверен, что Артур снова не пошлет его на все четыре стороны, если он ему напомнит. Но всё-таки хотелось надеяться, что тот его, наконец, хотя бы выслушает.  
«Ок, я тоже не буду врать, что категорически не хочу никуда идти. Во сколько?» – дописал вдогонку Мерлин. Что поделать, если у самого не получается определиться, какой линии поведения он хочет придерживаться. А раз не определиться, остается только следовать своим порывам.

«Через час выходим. Приходи пораньше», – коротко ответил Артур, ничего больше не добавив. Со всем остальным можно будет разобраться на месте.  
Единственное, о чем он совершенно забыл в своем желании вытащить куда-нибудь Мерлина, это...  
– Эм... Роланд, а ты не хочешь сходить в парк? – спросил он, наигранно весело улыбнувшись, словно только сейчас загорелся этой идеей.  
– Да-а-а! – обрадовался ребенок, тут же забыв и о чае с молоком, и о недоеденном сэндвиче. – А Мерлин пойдет с нами? Знаешь, там есть такое большое колесо, я хочу...  
– Еще как пойдет, – перебил Артур, усмехнувшись энтузиазму сына. – Идем собираться, скорее.  
Быстро глянув на часы, он скинул посуду в мойку. Поднялся вместе с Роландом наверх и задумался, как лучше принять душ, да так, чтобы не выпускать мальчика из поля зрения. В конце концов пришлось тащить его с собой.  
Быстро набрав в ванну воды, он сунул туда сына. Игрушки на этот раз не понадобились. Мальчик с удовольствием плескался водой, то сотворяя фонтаны, то еще какие-то неведомые штуки. Громко смеялся и показывал Артуру все, что придумывал. В итоге, естественно, немного задержались. Зато Артур поставил свой новый личный рекорд – три минуты на душ, пока Роланд вытирался и натягивал на себя трусы.

***

Чем ближе Мерлин подходил к коттеджу, тем сильнее у него звенело в ушах. Поначалу он списал это на волнение, и, только подойдя на расстояние шагов пятидесяти, он понял. В воздухе ощущались следы чужой магии, об использовании которой, очевидно, его и пыталась таким странным образом предупредить установленная вчера связь. Но Мерлин никогда раньше не имел с ней дело, поэтому никак не проассоциировал с ней свой звон в ушах.  
Мерлин подбежал к дому, боясь обнаружить что-нибудь ужасное, но смог почувствовать только остатки незаконченного заклинания, которое, видимо, так и не успели произнести, услышав его приближение. Определить, какое именно, было невозможно: то ли его оборвали в самом начале, то ли маг оказался не очень умелый, потому что все следы его присутствия стремительно испарялись. Мерлин поспешно сплел защитное заклинание, теперь в полной мере осознавая, что не сделать это раньше было крайне неразумно с его стороны. Стоило озаботиться этим сразу же, как только он заметил, что Артур из-за чего-то переживает. Теперь же обязательно нужно будет обойти весь дом по периметру и усилить чары. Но пока что главное убедиться, что с Блэквудами все в порядке. Мерлин зашел внутрь и позвал:  
– Артур, Роланд? Вы тут?  
– Мерлин! – закричал Роланд, поспешно спускаясь с лестницы навстречу магу. Он был в одних трусах, волосы влажные и всклокоченные, но глаза горели неподдельным детским восторгом. – Мы с папой сделали фонтан! – чуть не захлебываясь, выпалил он и бросился с разбегу в объятия Мерлина.  
– Роланд, мать твою, – зашипел Артур, запнувшись на лестнице. – Куда ты побежал, я же просил подождать меня, – выдавил он, едва успев схватить полотенце, уже скользнувшее с бедер. – А если бы это был не Мерлин?  
– Ну па-а-ап, это же Мерлин! – загундосил мальчик, вцепившись парню в шею и заглянув в глаза таким щенячьим взглядом, словно просил защиты.  
Артуру это не понравилось. Не хватало еще, чтобы Мерлин теперь стал для Роланда добрым дядей, который позволяет все.  
Спустившись к ним, он мотнул головой, отчего в разные стороны полетели брызги, покрепче перехватил полотенце и уставился на Мерлина, ожидая его ответа.  
Увидев Артура, Мерлин завис. Мокрого, почти голого Артура в одном полотенце. Завис неприлично, откровенно и совершенно очевидно. Чуть ли не рот раскрыв, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. И ведь множество раз видел его и вовсе без одежды, но сейчас словно смотрел другими глазами. Артур, в свою очередь, смотрел на него почему-то вопросительно, и Мерлин никак не мог понять, чего он от него ждет. И только когда лицо Артура озарила ехидная и очень понимающая улыбка, Мерлин вдруг очнулся от своего оцепенения. Перевел взгляд на удивленные глаза Роланда, неизвестно когда оказавшегося у него на руках, и с трудом прокрутил назад только что услышанные слова.  
– Э-э, Роланд, папа прав. Иногда люди могут приходить без приглашения и совсем не с добрыми намерениями. Ты не должен так просто бросаться им навстречу, хорошо?  
– Ты говоришь прямо как папа, – нахмурился Роланд, но не смог не согласиться под серьезными взглядами двух взрослых: – Ладно, хорошо…  
– Вот и молодец. – Мерлин опустил ребенка на пол и погладил по голове. Потом снова взглянул на Артура, собираясь сообщить, что им нужно поговорить, но слова так и застряли где-то внутри, даже не сформировавшись.  
Артур сразу просек, что к чему. На лице сама собой расползлась ухмылка. А ведь даже не собирался ничего такого делать, оно само получилось. Но наблюдать застывшего Мерлина было приятно. Так и хотелось подойди поближе и... а почему, собственно, нет?  
Сделав шаг навстречу, Артур уверенно протянул руку вперед и взял Мерлина за подбородок, захлопнув ему рот.  
– Муха влетит, – насмешливо протянул он, но отпускать не спешил.  
Мерлин потряс головой, отчего пальцы Артура пощекотали кожу на подбородке. По спине тут же побежали мурашки. Да что же это такое?! Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что близость Артура может вызывать у него подобную реакцию. То есть, нет, конечно, когда-то давно он осмелился об этом подумать… но сразу запретил себе эти мысли и запер их настолько далеко, что и не вспоминал о них до недавнего времени. А Артура, похоже, забавляла ситуация!.. Осознание этого немного отрезвило.  
– Я вообще-то хотел сказать кое-что насчет незваных гостей. Но поговорим по дороге. Я подожду вас внизу, – произнес Мерлин, имея в виду, конечно, что подождет, пока они оденутся, но почему-то не двигаясь с места, хотя его никто не держал.  
Артур лихорадочно думал, что еще можно сделать в данной ситуации. Что угодно, лишь бы продлить эту маленькую схватку между ними. Ведь Артур же прекрасно видел реакцию Мерлина, и точно знал, на что она, но вот осознавал ли это Мерлин? Нужно было выяснить.  
«Зачем? – мысленно спросил он самого себя. – Что дальше?»  
А не все ли равно? Сейчас не это главное. Артур просто не мог не узнать ответа на свой вопрос.  
Прищурившись, он посмотрел Мерлину в глаза, в которых испуг мешался с явным пониманием. Нет, точно, Мерлин знал, к чему все ведется.  
Не опуская глаз и так и не убирая руки от лица Мерлина, Артур коротко бросил:  
– Роланд, иди в комнату, выбери, в чем пойдешь.  
Вот и случилось то, чего так опасался Мерлин. Он остался с Артуром наедине. Нет, не просто с Артуром, а с голым Артуром, который, к тому же, явно затеял что-то неладное. Мерлин судорожно сглотнул и неуверенно попятился назад.  
– Ты тоже иди, ага? А то еще простудишься.  
Ага, так он и пошел. Сделал шаг вперед, сместил руку с подбородка на затылок, другой все так же удерживая полотенце, и притянул к себе. Близко, но не касаясь. Сухие губы с мелкими трещинками тут же упрямо сжались в полоску, а синие глаза крепко зажмурились. Но Мерлин не отстранился, не отклонил головы.  
Артур перевел взгляд на напряженные плечи, на сжатые в кулаки руки, и, наверное, хотел уже отойти. Только не смог. Не привык он бросать дело на половине пути. А потому только крепче сдавил пальцами затылок и придвинулся вплотную.  
– Идти? – прошептал он, едва касаясь губ Мерлина своими. – Или все-таки есть пара минут? – выдохнул он, теперь уже сам прикрыв глаза.  
От Мерлина пахло... чем-то. И это что-то вело голову. Приятно. Тело покрылось мурашками, но с холодом это никак не было связано.  
У Мерлина не получалось толком ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, воздух застревал где-то в груди, распирая изнутри. Он и хотел бы отшатнуться, уйти от прикосновения, умом понимая, что так надо, но был просто не в силах этого сделать. Каждая мышца едва ли не звенела от напряжения – и Мерлин скорее боролся с самим собой, нежели с Артуром. Со своим желанием потянуться еще ближе…  
Все так же не открывая глаз, он поднял руки и уперся ладонями Артуру в грудь, вроде бы и намереваясь оттолкнуть, но так ничего и не сделав. Пальцы сами по себе чуть проскользили по влажной коже, заставляя Мерлина в ужасе зажмуриться еще сильнее.  
– Что ты делаешь, Артур?.. Зачем?.. – прошептал он ему в губы, понимая, что еще мгновение, и он может просто не выдержать. Но если все окажется жестокой шуткой… это будет слишком.  
– Блядь, – выругался Артур, когда по груди прошлись прохладные пальцы. Дикое, иррациональное желание заставляло его перехватить руки и прижать их к груди, но тогда пришлось бы выпустить либо Мерлина, либо полотенце, которое без поддержки наверняка тут же свалится на пол.  
Шокировать Мерлина Артур пока не собирался, поэтому закусил губу и шумно выдохнул через нос. К черту эту игру, к черту вопросы. Единственный вариант получить верный ответ, это действовать. И Артур, прижавшись бедрами к Мерлину, чтобы удержать полотенце на месте, обхватил его лицо двумя руками и поцеловал. Желудок словно опрокинулся вниз, в животе приятно заныло. Мерлин не сдавался, плотно сжимая губы, но Артур и не спешил. Осторожно провел языком, раздвинув губы, но наткнулся на другую, гораздо более плотную преграду.  
Вот теперь Мерлин потерял последние остатки контроля над собой и своим телом. В джинсах становилось все теснее, и прижавшийся к нему Артур отнюдь не упрощал ситуацию. Кончики пальцев стало покалывать, но самое ужасное: Мерлину было не вздохнуть. Он открыл рот, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с дыханием, чем Артур не преминул воспользоваться, но Мерлин просто не мог…  
Он дернулся назад, толкнув Артура в грудь, и понял, что почти не чувствует рук. Перед глазами все плыло, а в груди уже было просто больно. Мерлин пытался ухватиться за Артура, который, кажется, даже не понимал, что происходит, и в то же время успокоиться и уверить свой мозг, что все в порядке. Получалось плохо, земля уже начинала уходить из-под ног, но Артур крепко держал его, пусть и просто не зная, что еще сделать.  
Артур не сразу понял, что произошло, но страх накатил мгновенно, как только глаза Мерлина начали закатываться. Артур не представлял, что это такое и как с этим бороться. И по-хорошему, вызвать бы скорую, но телефон был далеко, а Мерлин тут, бледный, не в состоянии сделать ни одного вздоха.  
Решение пришло неожиданно, когда ноги парня подкосились. Позволив ему опуститься на пол, Артур сел рядом на колени, зажал ему двумя пальцами нос, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и выдохнул Мерлину в рот. Затем отстранился и прижал к его шее два пальца, нащупывая пульс.  
– Иди-от, – прохрипел Мерлин, отпихивая Артура в сторону, но тут же снова хватаясь за его руку, чтобы приподняться.  
Слава богу, тот догадался ему помочь, и Мерлин смог сесть, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Через несколько мгновений, хотя трудно было сказать, сколько прошло времени, голова начала проясняться, а пальцы ощущать тепло кожи под ними. Мерлин закашлялся, выталкивая из легких весь избыточный кислород, и, наконец, шумно вдохнул и снова выдохнул, проверяя.  
– Черт, – пробормотал он, не поднимая головы. – Спасибо, конечно, но… – дыхания не хватило, и Мерлину пришлось переждать, пока он снова сможет говорить. – Слишком много кислорода, Артур. Ты мог меня лопнуть.  
Ему вдруг стало дико смешно от нелепости этой ситуации, и он фыркнул, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех.  
– Ну уж прости, что не приглядываешь за сыном врача, – зло пробормотал Артур и резко поднялся. Полотенце, конечно, полетело вниз, но он успел подхватить его раньше, чем оголятся самые интимные места. – И вообще, иди ты на хуй, Мерлин! Я думал, от поцелуев девушки еще в девятнадцатом веке перестали падать в обморок. Херня какая-то. И это я еще идиотом оказался. Да чтоб я еще хоть раз связался с неопытным... Да хрен с ним, с неопытным, вообще с парнем. На хуй, – выпалил он, все еще ощущая, как дрожат руки от пережитого страха. Но немного отпустило, и на том спасибо.  
Прикрыв на секунду глаза, он сумел-таки взять себя в руки и уже спокойно сказал:  
– Через пятнадцать минут выходим, – после чего развернулся и пошел наверх.  
– Да чтоб тебя, – выдохнул Мерлин, закрывая руками лицо и упираясь локтями в колени. – И чтоб ты знал: это был не обморок! – крикнул он Артуру вслед и едва слышно добавил: – Погугли, задница.  
С одной стороны, на него накатило облегчение: бороться со своими собственными чувствами гораздо проще, когда тебя не провоцируют. С другой – он чувствовал разочарование. Если бы не эта дурацкая и совершенно неожиданная реакция организма, все могло бы быть совсем иначе. Неизвестно, лучше или хуже, но хотя бы не так глупо и непонятно. Впрочем, чего непонятного, Артур все сказал.  
Мерлин поднялся на ноги, собираясь с мыслями. За появившиеся у него пятнадцать минут он мог усилить уже наложенные на дом защитные чары и добавить еще парочку более сильных заклятий. Сосредоточившись на деле, можно прекрасно отвлечься от неуместных мыслей. К нему наконец-то вернулась хотя бы какая-то уверенность: уж сейчас он точно знал, что делать.

Впервые Артур неосознанно не слышал, что ему говорит Роланд. Раньше мог слышать, но игнорировать, а тут... Вроде и пытался вслушаться в его щебет, но мысли вертелись совсем другие, те, на которые нельзя было просто не обращать внимания.  
– Купим, пап, купим? – уже громко переспросил Роланд, и пришлось утвердительно кивнуть.  
Все сидело не так: и брюки, и рубашка, и даже прическа... сидела... не так...  
Он мысленно чертыхнулся, плюнул на полный раздрай в голове и, взяв сына за руку, пошел вниз.  
Мерлина видно не было. И Артур даже почти не удивился. Наверняка еще и сбежал, придурок.  
– Обувайся и иди к машине, – натянуто улыбнувшись, сказал он сыну. На душе скреблись кошки. Так погано ему давно не было. Но оно и к лучшему, что Мерлин ушел, потому что Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с ним дальше разговаривать.

Мерлин вышел в прихожую как раз в тот момент, когда Артур уже собирался закрывать дверь – видимо, заперев его внутри.  
– Эй! – крикнул он, зачем-то даже помахав руками, наверное, привлекая к себе внимание. – Ты все-таки передумал и решил не брать меня с собой? – Он быстро прошел к выходу и протиснулся на улицу, стараясь не слишком открыто смотреть на Артура. – Я пойму, если что, я… Ты извини, в общем. Я не думал, что так будет… – Слова отказывались складываться в связные предложения, но упрямо рвались с языка. – Ну, то есть, чего ты хотел, любого удар хватит, если… Почему я вообще должен оправдываться?  
Когда Мерлин переживал, то, если уж начинал говорить, всегда нес какую-нибудь ахинею, перепрыгивая с темы на тему, не в состоянии уследить за ходом своих мыслей.  
– Если хочешь, я не поеду с вами. Я наложил на дом защитные и сигнальные чары, поэтому внутри вам ничего не угрожает, но я бы посоветовал быть настороже. Черт знает, что происходит. Могу поколдовать и над машиной, на всякий случай. Да, так и надо сделать, а то… – Так и не договорив, он развернулся, направляясь к машине.  
Артур вздохнул, откровенно ни черта не поняв в лепете Мерлина, который, казалось, разучился выражаться ясно. Достал ключи и снял машину с сигнализации.  
– Сядь уже и не маячь у всех на виду, – припечатал Артур и подошел к задней двери, чтобы усадить Роланда в детское кресло.  
– Ты, как всегда, само очарование, – пробурчал Мерлин, залезая на пассажирское сидение, и произнес защитное заклинание, заодно включив в него и Артура с Роландом. Так будет намного спокойнее.  
Артур фыркнул, пристегнул Роланда и сел за руль. Сумасшедшее утро. А самое противное, что он так и не знал, как теперь реагировать на Мерлина. Внутри все еще бушевал вихрь из противоречивых эмоций. С одной стороны, не передать словами, как ему понравилось, но с другой – надо же было всему так по-идиотски закончиться. И самое главное, он даже не представлял, стоит ли пытаться снова.  
– Пристегнись, – сказал он и завел машину. Включил музыку погромче, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, и бездумно уставился в пустоту за стеклом, ожидая, когда автомобиль прогреется.  
– Пап, дай телефон, я поиграю! – закричал Роланд, перебивая музыку.  
Артур молча протянул ему мобильник и, наконец, тронулся с места. И все бы ничего, если бы им не пришлось проехать по всей территории школы. И как раз мимо столовой, из которой с утра выходило немало народу. Наверное, тонировка помогла бы, будь она и на лобовом стекле тоже. Уже выехав за территорию, Артур относительно спокойно сказал:  
– Бессмысленно теперь прятаться. Будут спрашивать – скажешь правду.  
«Про большую запретную любовь?» – чуть было не ляпнул Мерлин, вспомнив одну из теорий ребят, но вовремя попридержал язык. Вместо этого он обхватил себя руками и уставился в окно. Думать о том, что ему действительно могут начать задавать вполне обоснованные вопросы, совершенно не хотелось.  
Через пару минут он все же смог пересилить себя и нарушить повисшее молчание. Вкратце рассказал Артуру о незваном магическом госте и наложенным им самим чары, надеясь, что в этот раз изъясняется понятнее.  
– Как ты думаешь, что им нужно? И почему именно сейчас?  
Роланд был так увлечен игрой, что можно было даже не беспокоиться: он не обращал на их разговор никакого внимания.  
Музыку Артур тише не делал, а потому приходилось прислушиваться. Но тема была слишком важной, чтобы упустить хоть что-то.  
– Дело в Роланде, – ответил он. – Ему недавно пять исполнилось, тогда и проявилась его магия. Это было, как вспышка, свечение. Лампы в доме гасли и зажигались, техника взбесилась. Но и только. Потом были мелочи, небольшие чудеса. А потом он поджег няню. Случайно. Она не мучилась, за каких-то пару секунд от нее остался лишь обгоревший скелет. Персонал вызвал полицию и меня. Вряд ли тебе нужны подробности, но это важно. Такой сильный перепад – не шутка. Что-то случилось. Или кто-то помог. Ты, наверное, заметил, что он неосознанно творит такие вещи, для которых тебе нужны специальные заклинания. Вот и ответ. Не знаю зачем, но кому-то Роланд очень нужен. И этот кто-то что-то сделал с его магией. И теперь пытается до него добраться. Возможно, по какой-то причине кто-то решил сделать из Роланда второго Мордреда. Если так, то цель ясна. Если нет, то я просто хочу защитить сына. Но запирать его в четырех стенах я не собираюсь. Почему именно сейчас? Да потому что ребенка легче перевоспитать, в его голову можно вложить что угодно, и когда он поймет, что это плохо, будет уже поздно. А обо мне и вовсе забудет, особенно если магия поможет.  
Артур не смотрел на Мерлина. Рассуждать вслепую было легче. Он видел только дорогу, ровную, с четкими полосами, и деревья вдоль трассы. Школа была не так далеко от города, но проезд занимал минут пятнадцать на машине точно. Автобусы ходили редко, а потому ученики предпочитали выбираться на такси и собственных машинах. Тем не менее, Артур и не заметил, как полинявшие ветви сменились рекламными стендами. Лондон готовился к Рождеству, это было ясно по мигающим гирляндам, Санта Клаусам и оленям, вывескам, пропагандирующим покупать подарки и множеству других признаков. Осталось меньше месяца, а Артур только теперь понял, что приближается праздник.  
– Если я правильно помню, здесь у тебя семьи нет? – спросил он Мерлина. – Что собираешься делать на Рождество?  
– Рождество… – машинально повторил тот, слишком погрузившись в свои мысли, чтобы воспринять последний вопрос. – Не надо нам второго Мордреда…  
Мерлин поморщился – воспоминания каждый раз вызывали эту глухую боль, которая, хоть и затихала, но никогда не уходила совсем. Он, как ни старался, не мог временами не думать обо всех этих далеких событиях. О пророчестве и предупреждениях Килгарры, о своей собственной нерешительности… Ему казалось, что, возникни подобная ситуация вновь, он, пусть и не без элементарных мук совести, но устранит угрозу. Как ни печально, но все-таки ему уже приходилось убивать, и он знал, что для Артура сделает это снова.  
Но сейчас, разумеется, об этом даже не шло речи. Какие бы ни были планы у этих неизвестных магов, Роланд не имеет к ним никакого отношения. И даже если бы откуда-то вдруг возник очередной Килгарра со своими вечными дурными предзнаменованиями, Мерлин не усомнился бы в своем решении защищать обоих Блэквудов.  
– Не будет никакого второго Мордреда, – уверенно произнес он, кивнув сам себе. – Нам нужно добраться до них прежде, чем они доберутся до Роланда. И расстроить все их планы, какими бы они ни были, – добавил он, как будто бы это было так просто, и, вдруг вспомнив, ответил: – Я пока даже не думал насчет Рождества. Но, наверное, как обычно: посижу в интернете и лягу спать. Все в основном разъедутся, делать будет нечего.  
Артур машинально кивнул, но ничего больше не сказал. Они почти приехали.  
Оставив машину на парковке, все трое вышли. Роланд протянул телефон, с сожалением сообщив, что не смог пройти третий уровень, и взял отца за руку. На фоне шибутного мальчишки и Артур, и Мерлин выглядели слишком притихшими, погружёнными каждый в свои мысли. Но Гайд парк, встретивший их своим весельем, музыкой и каруселями, исправил положение. В такой обстановке просто невозможно было думать о важных вещах и насущных проблемах.  
– Пап, пап, а давай на колесо! Ну пожалуйста!  
Артур улыбнулся. Колесо, так колесо.  
Роланд тут же второй рукой схватил ладонь Мерлина, таща его за собой и не приемля никаких возражений. Артур тоже не обращал внимания на его лепет, когда Мерлин пытался донести до обоих, что боится высоты и для их же блага его стоит оставить внизу и о-господи-Артур-я-отцеплюсь-от-тебя-только-когда-мы-сойдем-на-землю.

Забраться в кабину сложности не составило ни для Артура, ни для Роланда. А вот втолкнуть туда Мерлина оказалась тяжелее всего. Уже в последний момент, когда она почти отъехала от платформы, он ринулся наружу, но Артур успел перехватить его за руку и дернуть на себя. Мерлин врезался ему в грудь и так и остался стоять, вцепившись в куртку. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так волнительно.  
Роланд прилип к стеклу, ткнувшись в него носом и упершись ладошками. Ему было интересно все, вплоть до крыш ярмарочных киосков, которые с высоты выглядели очень ярко. Иногда он отрывался от стекла и тыкал во что-то пальцем, чтобы показать Артуру с Мерлином, но реакции не дожидался.  
Артур прикусил губу и посмотрел вверх, туда, где в прозрачном потолке виднелось синее небо с частыми облаками. Руки его безвольно свисали по бокам, хотя очень хотелось найти им другое применение. Но уже одно то, что зажмурившийся Мерлин практически дышал ему в шею, выводило из равновесия.  
«Да блядь же», – подумал Артур, успокаивая сбившееся дыхание. Вот и попробуй после такого не реагировать, как же.  
Он осторожно перевел взгляд на Мерлина, на растрепавшиеся волосы, на крепко зажмуренные глаза и цепкие пальцы с побелевшими костяшками. Затем протянул руку, осторожно положил ему на спину и замер. Лондон с высоты птичьего полета был прекрасен. Чудесные строения из камня и кирпича, цветные крыши, парки и маленькие точки, изображающие бурную деятельность, – люди. Артур все это знал, но ничего не видел. Потому что тело в его руках наконец начало расслабляться.  
Переждав несколько минут, – в этот момент они как раз оказались на самой вершине, – Артур переместил руку чуть ниже, а затем подлез ею под куртку. Нащупал край футболки и сдвинул ее вверх, так, чтобы ладонь полностью легла на поясницу.  
Мерлин дернулся – скорее от холода пальцев, чем от неожиданности – и, так уж получилось, еще сильнее прижался к Артуру. На какие-то пару секунд он даже забыл о своем страхе и, открыв глаза, уставился на Артура, но, заметив движение за стеклом и отсутствие какого-либо намека на твердую почву, снова зажмурился, не решаясь даже пошевелиться. Мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее, оберегая его от шока, и Мерлин даже не мог понять, есть ли что-то странное в действиях Артура. Артур ведь держит его? Держит. Не навредит ему? Не навредит. Значит, все в порядке. Мерлин окончательно расслабился, ожидая, когда же эта пытка высотой закончится. Насколько он знал, это был единственный настолько издевательский аттракцион, а значит, дальше опасаться будет нечего. Осталось только пережить еще несколько минут… Он решил сосредоточиться на том, как приятно уже согревшаяся рука Артура поглаживает поясницу.  
Артур уже совсем перестал воспринимать окружающее его пространство. Ему было плевать, что кто-то заметит, плевать, что Мерлин после еще долго будет дуться, просто появилась возможность, которую нельзя было упускать. А потому к первой руке присоединилась вторая даже раньше, чем Артур смог об этом подумать. Просто стало невозможно держать ее без дела, когда другой было так тепло и уютно.  
Мерлин прижался еще ближе, практически уткнувшись носом в плечо. И пахло от него все так же приятно. И шея его на вкус оказалась слегка солоноватой.  
– Пап, а давай еще раз!  
Артур резко распахнул глаза. Когда успел закрыть? Когда успел распробовать?! Они уже почти опустились... Как же мало времени...  
– Конечно, – хрипло ответил он. – Позже.  
Когда их кабинка достигла земли, Мерлин без задней мысли ринулся на выход. И если бы не Артур, так бы и полетел носом в землю, от волнения и одновременно облегчения не справившись с управлением собственными ногами. Но тот, разумеется, успел вовремя поймать его за руку и притянуть к себе. Мысли стали проясняться, влажный след на шее обожгло холодным ветром.  
– Ах так, – прищурился Мерлин. Времени, чтобы придумать достойный ответ, совсем не было, поэтому он решил не заморачиваться, но при этом не отстать от Артура в прикосновениях, как будто они вели счет. Он, не медля, засунул руку ему под куртку, удачно миновав и рубашку, и прижал ледяную ладонь к его животу. Потом, сделав безумные глаза, приблизил лицо почти вплотную к лицу Артура и зловеще (как он надеялся) поинтересовался: – Ну как, нравится?  
От неожиданного прикосновения мышцы на животе дрогнули, посылая по всему телу волну легкого, пока еще очень зыбкого возбуждения. Холода Артур не боялся, а вот своей реакции... Очень даже.  
Схватив Мерлина за руку и выдернув из-под теплого кокона куртки, Артур отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник и, лишь на мгновение притянув к себе, так, чтобы почти касаться уха, прошептал:  
– Очень. Дома повторим? – и, ухмыляясь, отступил на пару шагов, неохотно выпустив руку из захвата.  
Ну зачем же Артур так шепчет, ну зачем прямо в ухо, ну надо же иметь совесть… Если так пойдет и дальше, до дома Мерлин просто не доживет…  
– Па-ап, Мерлин, там настоящие ледяные и снежные фигуры! – Роланду не было совершенно никакого дела до глупых разговоров взрослых, он снова схватил их обоих за руки, уводя за собой в нужную сторону. По пути он разбегался и с криком «О-о-оп!» подпрыгивал, заставляя Артура с Мерлином удерживать его на весу.  
– Какая вы чудесная семья! – увидев один из таких прыжков, воскликнула идущая им навстречу девушка с коляской.  
Глаза Роланда сияли, когда он перевел взгляд с Артура на Мерлина и радостно рассмеялся.  
– Да, мы такие! – без обиняков подтвердил он, заставляя Мерлина покраснеть до корней волос. Интересно, станет ли Артур его переубеждать?  
Артур натянуто улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Настроение снова начало портиться. Глупые бабищи, какого черта им везде нужно сунуть свой нос? Нельзя просто молча пройти и поумиляться где-нибудь в сторонке? Хотя... Эта вроде ничего такая...  
Артур заинтересованно проследил за медленно удаляющейся девушкой. Наличие у нее коляски его нисколько не смущало. Зато понравилась задница, плотно обтянутая джинсами. Отойдя на пару метров, девушка оглянулась и коротко ему улыбнулась. Ну да, так и есть, она просто прощупывала почву. Значит, либо не ее ребенок, либо папочка их бросил. Но за вариант сойдет, мелькнула в голове шальная мысль, и он ответил самой своей обаятельной улыбкой.  
– Ну пап, ты чего застыл? Идем уже!  
– Идем, – подтвердил Артур, глянув на сына, и только потом понял, что заигрывал с девушкой на глазах у Мерлина. Коротко глянул на него и замер, встретив проживающий взгляд синих глаз. На этот раз огонь, полыхнувший в них, не имел никакого отношения к магии. Ревность? Обида? Злость?  
– Что? – спросил он, делая вид, что не понимает причины такого поведения.  
Мерлин только фыркнул в ответ и покачал головой, недоумевая от своей собственной глупости. Да мало ли что только что произошло. Он уже было понадеялся, что Артур передумал относительно своего недавнего решения, но… Да какая, в общем-то, разница. Вот потому Мерлин и не позволял себе ни к кому привязываться – любые чувства в итоге приводили только к душевному раздраю и слишком расстраивали, чтобы не обращать на них внимания. Артур, конечно, всегда был для него особенным, но вовсе не стоило рассчитывать здесь на что-то большее, чем чисто физический интерес с его стороны. К тому же, он объявил, что иметь дело с парнями больше не собирается, поэтому лучше было не рассчитывать вообще ни на что. И если бы не дурацкое колесо обозрения, всей этой нелепой ситуации и вовсе не возникло бы. А Мерлину, видимо, так хотелось не упустить шанс исправить утреннее недоразумение, что он совсем перестал думать головой. Благо, теперь она, наконец, начала работать, и Мерлин решил, что больше не даст себе забыться.  
Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и огляделся вокруг. Впереди раскинулось настоящее снежное королевство, и эта картина просто захватывала дух. Роланд уже прилип к перилам перед огромным ледяным замком, с восторгом указывая Артуру на каждую деталь, и Мерлин, воспользовавшись тем, что его больше не держали за руку, отошел на другую сторону импровизированной улицы, рассматривая фигуры лебедей.  
Артуру не понравилось то, как изменился взгляд Мерлина. Ведь изменился же, это точно. Словно он, решив для себя что-то, засунул глубоко в задницу все свои чувства. Так Артур делал часто, и это означало лишь одно – конец.  
Черт с ним, решил он, позже разберется со всеми недомолвками. А пока стоит сводить Роланда на каток.  
– Мерлин, а льда ты так же боишься, как высоты? – усмехнувшись, спросил Артур. – Роланд, ты еще не забыл, как на коньках стоять? Идем, прокатимся.  
– Только потом с горки покатаемся. Можно?  
Артур утвердительно кивнул и снова взял сына за руку. Присел на корточки и, подмигнув, кивнул на Мерлина.  
– Бери его за руку и идем.  
Мерлин хотел отказаться, сказать, что подождет их здесь, но Роланд уже уверенно схватил его ладонь, и они гуськом последовали за Артуром, как за мамой-уткой. Забавно было бы озвучить это сравнение, но Мерлин не собирался заводить с Артуром какие бы то ни было разговоры, спасибо большое. Как не собирался и давать очередной повод для насмешек и издевательств. Он прекрасно помнил заклинание ловкости, при помощи которого однажды удивил и Артура, и рыцарей, и королеву Аннис с придворными, поэтому, на секунду отвернувшись и прикрыв глаза, чтобы не сверкать золотыми радужками, прошептал нужные слова. Теперь можно было с уверенностью идти на каток.  
Артур сразу почувствовал что-то неладное. Еще когда на лице Мерлина расцвела уверенная улыбка. Все стало ясно, когда тот вышел на лед.  
Роланд неуверенно цеплялся за поручень, но катился самостоятельно. Тем не менее, Артур старался не спускать с него взгляда, во избежание. И пока он внимательно следил за сыном, на льду стало что-то твориться. Кто-то заулюлюкал, раздались аплодисменты. Это было странно.  
Артур огляделся по сторонам и подавил в себе дикое желание закрыть лицо рукой. Ну вот ничего лучше этот идиот не придумал. Красиво, бесспорно, но черт... Лучше бы Мерлин наколдовал себе щитки и маску с клюшкой, чем скакал по катку, как гребаный балерун.  
– Пап, как красиво, я тоже так хочу научиться! – воскликнул Роланд.  
– Только через мой труп, – процедил Артур и, сорвавшись с места, ринулся к Мерлину, как раз выделывающему что-то необычное на одной ноге.  
Столкновение было неизбежным. Впрочем, Артур на это и рассчитывал. Опрокинул Мерлина и полетел вместе с ним на ледяное стекло катка. Подполз на коленях к лежащему на спине парню и уверенно надавил рукой на грудь, не позволяя подняться.  
– Опять твои фокусы, Мерлин?  
– Какого… хрена… Артур… – прошипел Мерлин, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку, но от удара затылком о лед в глазах стало двоиться, поэтому он никак не мог попасть в нужную. – Тебе больше делать нечего? Или завидуешь?  
Решив переждать головокружение, он аккуратно опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Судя по шуму, вокруг начала собираться толпа. Кто-то – видимо, ясно видевший, что случилось, – интересовался, все ли у Артура в порядке с мозгами. Мерлина тоже мучил этот вопрос. Кто-то начал причитать и спрашивать, все ли в порядке, и Мерлину пришлось открыть глаза. Над ним уже успели наклониться девушка и парень. Она сразу стала ощупывать его затылок, он – вытянул перед его лицом руку и потребовал ответить, сколько пальцев. Мерлин воспользовался моментом и, ухватившись за эту самую руку, подтянулся вверх и сел. Артур теперь не мог удерживать его против воли.  
– Без паники, я в порядке, – как можно более бодро проговорил Мерлин, надеясь, что какое-нибудь чудо свыше избавит его от дальнейших расспросов. И, как ни удивительно, оно произошло: у него зазвонил телефон. Обрадовавшись, Мерлин встал на ноги и, показательно достав телефон, извинился: – Мне обязательно нужно ответить.  
Уже с большим трудом, чем прежде, откатившись в сторону, он нажал на прием, удивляясь, что могло понадобиться Кайлу, который почти никогда ему не звонил.  
«Мерлин, – недовольно начал тот, – Кристиан вообразил себя моим соседом и отказывается уходить, пока не поговорит с тобой один на один. Он утверждает, что видел тебя в машине Блэквуда сегодня утром, и жаждет знать все ваши грязные подробности. Это его слова, не мои. Если тебе хоть немного меня жалко, возвращайся скорее и избавь меня от его бесчисленных теорий».  
Вот теперь настроение упало ниже некуда. Чудо оказалось вовсе не чудом.  
Артур застыл, глядя на Мерлина. Все его жалели, кудахтали, как курицы, пытались выяснить, все ли с ним в порядке, а Артура сжирала злость. Теперь он, как ни крути, был виноват. На него косо смотрели, пытались что-то предъявить, но Артур всегда знал, когда нужно просто встать и пройти мимо как ни в чем не бывало.  
Поднявшись, он пошел к Роланду, но так, чтобы по пути пройти мимо Мерлина. Кто-то решил, что стоит преградить ему путь, но бесполезно. Один взгляд и парень сдулся, сбежал, оставив путь открытым. Мерлин как раз говорил по телефону, так что Артур просто скользнул мимо, задев его плечом, и четко прорычал:  
– Идиот ты, Мерлин. Дома серьезно поговорим.  
– Отстань, Артур, – отмахнулся от него Мерлин и вдруг побледнел. Отодвинул трубку от лица и неверяще уставился на Артура, будто совершил что-то ужасное.  
Никак не отреагировав, Артур двинулся к сыну. Тот стоял уже близко и смотрел испуганно.  
– Пап, зачем ты Мерлина ударил? – чуть не со слезами спросил он.  
Что на такое ответить, Артур не знал. По всему выходило, что Мерлина он зря столкнул. Но... У него была причина.  
Опустившись на одно колено, он придвинулся поближе к Роланду и прошептал:  
– Только никому не говори, но он жульничал. На самом деле, Мерлин не умеет кататься на коньках, это все магия. А ведь так нечестно, правда?  
– Угу... – кивнул тот, но явно не был полностью согласен с отцом, а потому, оттолкнувшись от его плеча, покатился к Мерлину, дернул его за руку и спросил: – Мерлин, папа говорит, что ты жульчинял... жуль... В общем, это нечестно.  
– Малыш, подожди секундочку, пока я договорю, хорошо? – попросил Мерлин. Роланд кивнул и обнял его ногу, не собираясь никуда уходить. Ладно, пусть так...  
«Мерлин, ты там?» – послышалось из трубки, когда он снова поднес ее к уху.  
– Ага.  
«Так это правда??» – недоуменно произнес Кайл, и на заднем плане раздалось победное: «Да, я знал!»  
Мерлин потер свободной рукой лицо и вздохнул, давая себе хоть какое-то время на раздумья. Нужна какая-нибудь безобидная история, артурово разрешение «рассказать правду» не очень-то помогало.  
– В общем, объясняю один раз, – наконец решился он. – Моя семья когда-то дружила с Блэквудами, поэтому мы знакомы. Но долгое время не общались, да и сейчас, как ты слышал, не в лучших отношениях. Но Артуру понадобилась моя помощь, и я не мог отказать. Вот тебе прозаичная правда, и Кристиану передай! И нет здесь ничего из того, что он там себе напридумывал.  
Видимо, Кайл успел включить громкую связь, чтобы самому потом не пересказывать услышанное, потому что вместо него ответил Кристиан:  
«А кто такой Уилл?»  
Похоже, чужая личная жизнь все-таки интересовала этого сплетника больше, чем неожиданное знакомство одноклассника с владельцем школы.  
– Ты и сам прекрасно понял, кто такой Уилл! – воскликнул Мерлин, мечтая закончить этот разговор и надеясь, что дал достаточно пищи для обсуждений, но при этом хоть немного себя обезопасил.  
«У тебя поэтому такая хорошая успеваемость, потому что ты водишь дружбу с Блэквудом?» – снова перескочил с темы на тему Кристиан.  
– Я никогда не просил его помощи! – разозлился Мерлин, непроизвольно бросив взгляд на Артура. Тот внимательно следил за его разговором. – И не попрошу, – чуть успокоившись, продолжил он. – Если ты не заметил, в этой школе все хорошо учатся, а иначе вылетают. И у меня нет желания продолжать этот разговор, Кристиан. Выметайся из нашей комнаты и, если у тебя есть хоть капля совести, постарайся держать язык за зубами.  
«О тебе уже говорит весь кампус! – возразил тот. – И лишь я могу донести до них истину. Не переживай, я только немножко приукрашу».  
– Да пошел ты, – пробубнил Мерлин, надеясь, что Роланд не очень внимательно его слушает. Хоть как-то ругаться при ребенке он себе не позволял.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он повесил трубку и уставился перед собой, с ужасом думая, что же теперь будет.  
– Мерлин, все в порядке? – Роланд подергал его за штанину, привлекая внимание.  
– Да, все в порядке, – слабо улыбнулся ему Мерлин. – И я действительно жульничал, – признал он, не в силах даже оправдываться. – Ты ведь знаешь, какой я на самом деле неуклюжий.  
Не хотелось ничего. Ни продолжать эту прогулку, ни ехать вместе с Артуром обратно, ни появляться на территории школы вообще. И уж тем более не хотелось никаких серьезных разговоров.

Видимо, Мерлина эта прогулка совсем утомила, потому что вид у него был уставший и даже удрученный. Вот теперь Артур точно перестал злиться. Мерлину и так достанется в общаге, если Артур вообще его туда пустит.  
– А это не тот Блэквуд, что... – послышался чей-то громкий полушепот, предупреждающий Артура о том, что пора сматываться.  
Он скользнул по льду до Мерлина, взял за руку Роланда и сказал:  
– Нам бы уйти, а то сплетен не избежать. Как насчет заскочить поесть? Знаю одно место, там вполне можно скрыться. Или ты хочешь вернуться? – спросил он Мерлина. Тот смотрел без особого энтузиазма и вообще выглядел подавленным. Настолько, что хотелось приобнять его, переплести пальцы и заверить, что все будет хорошо.  
– Обратно пока что-то не очень хочется, – через силу усмехнулся Мерлин, выбрав меньшее из двух зол, и обратился к Роланду: – Поедем в кафе?  
– Давайте в кафе! – тут же с энтузиазмом согласился тот.  
Уставившись себе под ноги, Мерлин покатился вслед за Блэквудами сдавать коньки.  
Наверняка Кристиан и правда убедит всех, что Мерлин попал в эту школу только по знакомству, да и оценки получает незаслуженные. Конечно, найдется кто-нибудь, кто возразит, что слышал, как Мерлин сам отлично отвечает на занятиях, или кто вместе с ним готовил какой-нибудь проект. Но обсуждений все равно не избежать. Учеников в школе было не так много, и они, по большому счету, были оторваны от окружающего мира, поэтому если в пределах кампуса происходило что-то необычное, грех было упускать такую возможность.  
Мерлин ненавидел, когда обсуждали его, и особенно, если подозревали в чем-то, чего он не совершал. Впрочем, кто это любит.  
– Мерлин, – позвал его Артур, уже когда сели в машину.  
Сбежать удалось быстро и без последствий. Но вот настроение Мерлина жутко напрягало. Почему-то теперь Артур считал себя во всем виноватым, а этого он не любил. Заводить мотор он тоже не спешил, внимательно вгляделся в сидящего рядом парня, без лишних слов протянул Роланду телефон и спросил:  
– Что с твоим настроением? Если это из-за того, что я на тебя налетел... Извини, ладно?  
Мерлин удивленно уставился на Артура. Тот что, действительно сейчас перед ним извинился? Причем не за что-то глобальное, а за, так сказать, «игровой момент»? Мерлин оценил.  
– Эм, не переживай. Я просто думаю о том, что сейчас все дружно обсуждают мои, безусловно, незаслуженные успехи. Я не злюсь на тебя. Надеюсь, ты на меня тоже, – чуть тише добавил он. – Поехали?  
«Так, ладно, я хотя бы попытался... Лучше не стало», – подумал Артур, вздохнув, огляделся по сторонам и тронулся с места.  
– Знаешь, лучшая защита, это нападение. Будут что-то говорить, не спорь. Пусть завидуют. Со школы тебя за это не попрут, будь уверен, – усмехнулся он. – Уж я-то позабочусь.  
– Я не думаю, что до этого дойдет, учителя все-таки знают… О боже, это наверняка услышат и учителя. Я могу закончить школу дистанционно?  
Артур открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Мерлин прервал его:  
– Да-да, затыкаюсь и не драматизирую. Я знаю, что ничего такого уж ужасного не произошло, но я не привык, чтобы на меня обращали внимание. А, судя по всему, я сегодня стал звездой дня, – фыркнул он. Если не драматизировать, ситуацию можно было считать даже немного забавной.  
– Но мне нравится твоя идея, – с легкой ухмылкой возразил Артур. – Мало того, готов предоставить свой дом в качестве дистанции. Учителя будут приходить к тебе, а не наоборот. И у тебя останется больше времени на... – Он сделал эффектную паузу, поиграв бровями, и рассмеялся. – Что ты так смотришь? На Роланда, конечно. Я имел в виду Роланда. Но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится.  
Мерлин задохнулся от возмущения, только постфактум сообразив, на что намекнул Артур.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что ты имеешь представление о ходе моих мыслей, – осторожно возразил он. Не хотелось снова раздражать Артура, но и промолчать тоже было нельзя. – Иначе прекратил бы надо мной издеваться. И я пошутил. Конечно, я не собираюсь прятаться в башне от этого страшного мира. Может, я наоборот стану популярным и, может, мне это даже придется по душе, кто знает. Хотя вряд ли моя популярность продлится долго, ведь скоро все поймут, что у меня ни за кого не получится замолвить словечко.  
Развитие этой дурацкой темы было отличным способом отвлечься от мыслей об Артуре, которые снова так и норовили залезть в голову, как только они оказались втроем.  
– Да нет, замолвить можешь. И я даже сделаю вид, что помогаю. А может и правда помогу, – задумчиво протянул тот. – За отдельную плату.  
– Какой ты бесстыжий, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Подожди, за какую еще плату?  
Артур удивленно приподнял брови, бросив на Мерлина короткий взгляд.  
– Ты серьезно? Конечно, золото. Много золота. Нет, правда, какая еще может быть плата? Черт, с кем я разговариваю. Плебей, ничего удивительного. Вот если возникнет ситуация, тогда и поговорим, – улыбнулся он. – Думаю, мы придем к компромиссу, правда?  
– Сомневаюсь, – покосился на него Мерлин и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. – Разве мы с тобой когда-нибудь приходили к компромиссу? Тебе бы, кстати, тоже поучиться у обычных плебеев простой истине: не всегда можно получить то, что хочешь, – нравоучительно произнес он, подняв в воздух указательный палец.  
– Я не хочу то, чего не могу получить. Так что с этим проблем не возникает, – пожал плечами Артур и едва сумел подавить желание доказать это наглядно. 

Неприметное местечко, к которому они подъехали, было весьма популярным в определенных кругах. В основном за то, что здесь можно было уединиться. Небольшие ниши, арки которых были прикрыты плотными шторами, скрывающими от посетителей, приходились по вкусу многим. Правда, не каждый мог себе позволить сюда зайти. Но, что нравилось Артуру, меню не пестрило изысканными блюдами. Еда подавалась нормальная, очень вкусная, чаще домашняя. За что же тогда переплата? Сервис, конечно.  
На этот раз Артур взял Роланда на руки. Он и сам не понял, что его заставило это сделать, просто практически пустая улица вызывала легкую тревогу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он запер машину и двинулся ко входу.  
Заметив встревоженность Артура, Мерлин тоже осмотрелся и прислушался к себе. Вокруг не было ни души, а наложенное на Роланда заклинание молчало, но что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что еще не вечер. Ему, как и Артуру, казалось, что скоро должно что-то произойти, что где-то за углом поджидает опасность, которую он пока не может вычислить, действуя совершенно вслепую.  
Они вошли внутрь, и их проводили к свободному столику. Мерлин не любил шумные многолюдные заведения, поэтому здесь ему сразу понравилось: спокойно и уютно. Вот только немного страшно было открывать меню. Артур и так постоянно за него платил, а совсем садиться ему на шею не хотелось. Потребует еще потом расплатиться… золотом.  
Мерлин засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь вспомнить, оставались ли у него еще какие-нибудь деньги. Нашелся только злосчастный мобильник.  
Круглый столик из красного дерева, диван полукругом с бордовой обивкой, спокойная негромкая музыка, небольшого размера зеркала и картины на стенах в художественном беспорядке.  
Артур нажал на кнопку вызова официанта, и к ним тут же подошел молодой человек.  
– Артур, Роланд, – кивнул он частым гостям, затем обернулся к Мерлину и вежливо представился: – Меня зовут Роумэн, сегодня я буду вас обслуживать.  
Полагалось, конечно, обращаться официально, с мистерами и по фамилии, но Артур сам от этого отказался. К тому же, случалось и такое, что они с Роумэном отдыхали вместе... расслаблялись. Это было еще в школьные времена, он уже и не помнил, где и когда они познакомились, но здесь и сейчас они скорее были старыми приятелями, а потому и обращение по имени только приветствовалось.  
– Принеси капучино сразу, Роланду как обычно, мне стейк из говядины сильнопрожаренный с запечным картофелем, а на десерт чизкейк и еще капучино. Мерлин? – обернулся он к парню. – Здесь хорошие обеды, если тебе интересно. Мерлин, ну что опять не так? Что с твоим лицом?  
– А что с моим лицом? – Мерлин оторвался от меню, пытаясь силой мысли вернуть своим глазам нормальный размер. – Все с ним в порядке. Я э-э… что-то не голоден. Я, наверное, просто попью чай. Не сомневаюсь, он здесь тоже очень хороший.  
Перевернув страницу, он чуть было не добавил: «Прямо-таки бесценный», увидев первой же строчкой пуэр двадцатилетней выдержки.  
Артур внимательно проследил за его взглядом, за нервными подергиваниями и явной попыткой сделать хорошую мину.  
– Роумэн, давай салат с жареной семгой и лососем, бефстроганов, яблочный тарт и... чай, - улыбнулся он, все так же не спуская глаз с Мерлина.  
– Ваш заказ... – быстро по памяти повторил официант и, добавив: «Будет готов в течение двадцати минут», скрылся из виду.  
– Ты что, я же лопну! Отмени что-нибудь. У меня правда пропал всякий аппетит после этого разговора с Кристианом… – затараторил Мерлин, но вдруг остановился, когда до него дошло. – В наших личных делах что, и вкусы наши прописаны? Шпионы повсюду, как страшно жить.  
– Ага, и вкусы, и предпочтения, и список жертв, – с сарказмом протянул Артур. – А тебя не смущает, что мы практически живем вместе?  
– Смущает, – брякнул Мерлин и тут же уставился на столешницу, чтобы не наблюдать самодовольную улыбку Артура.  
– Спокойно. Я к тому, что не первый день вижу, что ты ешь, – выдавил он, стараясь не рассмеяться, и закусил губу для убедительности. Но уже буквально через полминуты посерьезнел и добавил: – А вообще, перестать проверять карманы каждый раз, когда мы куда-то идем. Если я веду, значит, я готов платить за всех. И это факт. И не подачка, не способ покрасоваться или что-то еще, что ты мог себе надумать. Просто. Факт. Договорились? Либо же я начну выплачивать тебе зарплату. Как ты хочешь?  
– Какую зарплату, боже, о чем ты! Ладно, я все понял. Просто мне, знаешь, не по себе. Я и так фактически живу за твой счет.  
Роланду, до этого молча наблюдавшему за ними, наконец наскучил их разговор, и он, хлопнув ладошками по столу, воскликнул:  
– А что мы будем делать после того, как покушаем?  
Мерлин обрадовался: теперь Артур переключит свое внимание на сына.  
– Мы пойдем домой, – ответил Артур и обратился снова к Мерлину, явно слишком рано вздохнувшему с облегчением. – Ты практически телохранитель для Роланда. Так что, поверь, я еще легко отделался.  
– Я не хочу домой, – насупился Роланд. – Я хочу играть.  
Артур мысленно выругался. Он просто не мог объяснить ребенку, что предчувствие ему подсказывало возвращаться домой. В защищенное место.  
– Малыш, надо домой. В другой раз подольше погуляем.  
– Я не хочу домой. Пап, давай покатаемся на машинках. Ну один разочек, пожалуйста. Только один, а потом домой, – начал канючить мальчишка, попеременно заглядывая своими огромными глазищами аля кот из Шрека то в глаза Артуру, то Мерлину.  
Артур закусил губу и зажмурился. Нужно было делать выбор. И интуиция вовсю вопила, что нельзя поддаваться на уговоры сына. Только... проблема в том, что Артур не мог ему отказать. Ведь всего разочек, это же не так уж много, правда?  
– Ладно, поедем кататься на машинках. Но один раз и сразу домой.  
На месте Артура Мерлин тоже вряд ли смог бы отказать Роланду. И это было даже мило: что кто-то имел над Артуром такую власть. Но при этом Мерлин видел, что Артур нервничает, и ему самому тоже в какие-то моменты становилось не по себе, как будто заклинание хотело вот-вот предупредить его об опасности, но передумывало. Или передумывал тот, кто планировал нанести удар. Мерлину очень хотелось бы верить, что они с Артуром ошибаются и сегодня не произойдет ничего особенного, но пока что оставалось только ждать.  
Кухня в этом ресторане оказалась и правда шикарной, а десерт – просто пальчики оближешь. Как большой любитель яблок, Мерлин просто не мог не оценить сделанный Артуром выбор.  
Обед прошел вполне спокойно и даже дружелюбно, как будто они втроем регулярно выбирались куда-то вместе и в этом не было ничего необычного. Роланд рассказывал, как они с папой катались на машинках в прошлый раз вместе с парой других семей и как папа обогнал всех, но только не его – и Роланд стал настоящим чемпионом. У него даже и кубок есть, он дома стоит, Мерлин должен был его видеть. Мерлин с улыбкой посмотрел на Артура. Конечно, он не сомневался, что тот отличный отец, но почему-то каждый раз, когда он видел очередное тому подтверждение, хотелось сказать, как он гордится им.  
Закончив обедать и расплатившись, они собрались (Артур тщательно запаковал Роланда в куртку) и снова вышли на улицу. Снаружи уже начало темнеть, и Мерлин прищурился, пытаясь сориентироваться. А затем резко остановился, раскинув руки в стороны и преграждая Артуру с Роландом путь, так что те налетели на него, не успев затормозить. Внутри мгновенно поднялась волна тревоги, как будто, только увидев их, кто-то принял окончательное решение напасть.  
– Кажется, нас выследили. И теперь, когда вокруг никого нет, уж точно готовы действовать. Быстро внутрь!  
Не разворачиваясь, он попятился назад, подталкивая Артура и Роланда обратно, не сводя глаз с улицы впереди себя. Судя по всему, предпринять что-то, когда вокруг были другие, эти люди боялись – слишком много хлопот. Но вот они дождались, когда Блэквуды и Мерлин снова оказались одни на безлюдной улице, и теперь явно хотели атаковать. Поэтому безопаснее всего было оставить Артура с Роландом внутри, а самому постараться узнать, кто за ними следит, а в идеале – поймать и допросить по полной.  
– Оставайтесь там, они не тронут вас при свидетелях. И на вас защитные чары, понадобится время, чтобы их снять. Я схожу на разведку.  
– Мерлин!.. – наверное, попытался остановить его Артур, но Мерлин не стал слушать, просто втолкнул их обратно в ресторан и закрыл дверь.  
Фонари засветили гораздо ярче, послушавшись его мысленного приказа, и он принялся сканировать улицу взглядом. Враг обнаружился довольно быстро: Мерлин заметил на противоположной стороне тёмную фигуру, которая до этого так удачно сливалась с рекламными щитом. Не теряя времени, он направил в ее сторону обездвиживающее заклинание, но человек юркнул за щит, и оно не достигло цели. Цель, в свою очередь, бросилась бежать, очевидно, отложив нанесение удара. Мерлин на секунду задумался, стоит ли гнаться следом, но, рассудив, что лучше действовать сразу, погнался за неизвестным магом.  
Пока он бежал по совершенно неосвещенной аллее, в голову лезли совершенно дурацкие мысли: надо было все-таки заниматься спортом, потому что сейчас ему никак не угнаться за бегущим впереди человеком… Тот то скрывался между деревьями, то снова появлялся в поле зрения, периодически пытаясь через плечо запустить в Мерлина каким-то заклинаниями, но не попадал. Мерлин же был бы куда точнее, если бы на его пути то и дело не возникали деревья, как будто специально помогавшие другому магу.  
Он уже практически смирился со своим поражением в этом раунде, когда откуда ни возьмись перед ним возник еще один силуэт – насколько успел понять Мерлин, женщина. Она взмахнула рукой, и он, не успев отреагировать, полетел назад; в глазах совсем потемнело, грудь словно обожгло огнем. Ему показалось, что он услышал шипящее «Эмрис», но когда проморгался и поднял голову – рядом уже никого не было. Куртка на груди дымилась, прожженная заклинанием. 

Артура не устроил тот расклад, что придумал Мерлин, а потому он, как только парень сбежал, схватил Роланда на руки и понес в машину. Но на этот раз не усадил на заднее сидение, а взял к себе на колени, лишь слегка отодвинув кресло, чтобы было удобнее.  
Роланд был напуган, но не плакал. Он просто не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он и не понимал, в чем дело, почему взрослые переполошились, но по его взгляду было отчетливо видно, что ему страшно, а в глазах застыли, поблескивая, непролитые слезы.  
Артур завел машину и рванул в тот же поворот, что и Мерлин ранее. Он отчетливо видел, фигуру в темном. По всему выходило, что это мужчина. Не было в его движениях ни молодости, ни складности, но действовал он отточено, со знанием дела. И вдруг воздух за мужчиной заискрился, завертелся, поднимая с земли комки отсыревшей грязи и клочки бумаги. Артур в растерянности чуть не затормозил, но вовремя смог восстановиться.  
Из воздуха материализовалась женщина во всем черном, лицо ее было скрыто капюшоном, из-под которого торчали светлые локоны. Все произошло буквально за мгновение: она подняла руки, выставив вперед ладони, слегка отставила ноги, чтобы приобрести нужную устойчивость и выпустила проклятие. Мерлин не сумел вовремя среагировать, а двое преследуемых (или преследователей, тут еще разобраться было нужно) тут же исчезли в том же самом вихре.  
– М-мерлин? – пробормотал Роланд, подавшись вперед, и вдруг закричал. Громко, захлебываясь. Слезы, наконец, прорвались.  
Артур обнял его одной рукой, прижал к себе и зашептал на ухо:  
– Тише, тише, с ним все в порядке. Он просто упал, не плачь, малыш.  
Говорить-то он это говорил, вот только сам не поверил до тех пор, пока Мерлин не пошевелился.  
Остановившись рядом с ним, Артур открыл окно и громко сказал, стараясь перебить сына:  
– Если можешь встать, залезай в машину. Мы едем домой.  
Все казалось нереальным. Всего каких-то две-три минуты, а такое чувство, что жизнь прожил. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось, а мальчик плакал, сжавшись в комочек. Артур крепче прижал сына к себе и начал слегка раскачиваться, баюкая его и шепча что-то успокаивающее.  
Мерлин забрался в машину. Весь взъерошенный и нисколько не менее взволнованный, чем сам Артур. От него пахло горелым. Не самый приятный запах и не самые лучшие воспоминания.  
Роланд уже совсем притих и едва слышно посапывал, лишь изредка хлюпая носом. Артур осторожно выбрался из машины, усадил сына в детское кресло и пристегнул. Мальчик так и не проснулся. Затем снял свою куртку, забрался обратно в машину и протянул ее Мерлину.  
– Выкинь лучше и переоденься. Хватит с меня сожженных людей. Только не спорь сейчас, ладно?  
Мерлин и не смог бы спорить, даже если бы хотел. Ему казалось, что из головы испарились всякие мысли, он с трудом мог понять, где находится. После пережитого стресса часто наступает такой момент, когда просто отключаешься от реальности и не можешь воспринимать ничего вокруг. Мерлин автоматически принял протянутую куртку, еще не совсем соображая, что с ней делать. Потом вдруг посмотрел на Роланда на заднем сидении и словно очнулся. Он потянулся к нему, осторожно взял за руку, накрыв ее обеими ладонями, и сосредоточился, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. И только тогда смог с облегчением выдохнуть. Затем для верности проделал то же самое с Артуром, который настороженно смотрел на него, но, слава богу, тоже не пострадал.  
Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Шок, наконец, начал отступать.  
– Извини, я хотел как лучше. Думал, смогу справиться с ними, – подосадовал он на самого себя.  
Снова открыв глаза, Мерлин увидел куртку Артура на своих коленях и нехотя приподнялся.  
– Сейчас, – пробормотал он, снимая собственную, и нервно усмехнулся, заметив черный дырявый след и на футболке. – Рубашку мне свою тоже одолжишь?  
Артур чуть прищурился и провел пальцами по гладкой коже груди, не задетой заклинанием.  
– Одолжу, когда до дома доедем. Только, боюсь, она тебе велика будет. А пока одень то, что есть, и застегнись, – хмыкнул он и, наконец, сдал назад.

Обратный путь прошел по большей части в тишине. Артур был погружен в свои мысли, а Мерлин наоборот – чувствовал себя как будто пьяным. Он сидел, уставившись перед собой, и в голове было так пусто, что если бы он лег спать, уснул бы мгновенно.  
Ему показалось, что прошло совсем мало времени – гораздо меньше, чем они потратили на дорогу в парк, – прежде чем они снова оказались на территории школы, и Артур затормозил у дальнего края общежития. Единственное, что он сказал Мерлину: чтобы тот быстро переоделся, послал нахрен всех интересующихся и возвращался в машину. Мерлин искренне надеялся, что у него получится выполнить такой простой план.  
Войдя в общагу, он автоматически бросил взгляд налево – в общую гостиную, где по вечерам и выходным всегда собиралось достаточно народу. Кто-то с интересом посмотрел на него, кто-то просто поднял голову, услышав звук открывающейся двери, но затем вернулся к своим делам. Больше никакой реакции и, к счастью, никаких вопросов не последовало. Это не могло не радовать. Мерлин быстро направился к лестнице, собираясь и дальше, не привлекая к себе внимания, проскользнуть в свою в комнату, но, как говорится, рано расслабился. Разумеется, этот вечер был бы неполным, если бы, поднявшись на второй этаж, он не наткнулся на Кристиана.  
– Ме-ер-рлин! – тут же завопил тот. – А вот и ты!  
Мерлин подумал было проигнорировать его и просто пройти дальше, но не тут-то было. Перекрыв ему путь, Кристиан внимательно просканировал его взглядом и довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив то, о чем уже успел забыть сам Мерлин.  
– Такие уж вы и просто знакомые, да? Поэтому ты ходишь в его куртке?  
Мерлин тупо посмотрел на себя, удивляясь, как ни ему, ни Артуру не пришло в голову, что если утром их видели вместе, то кто-то вполне мог запомнить, во что они были одеты. Да и размер артуровой куртки ему не очень подходил… Хотя идти в футболке с черной дырой на груди тоже было бы странно.  
– Ну что, на этот раз не можешь придумать правдоподобную отговорку? – не унимался Кристиан, а Мерлин и правда совершенно не знал, что сказать. Спасение пришло неожиданно.  
– Отстань от него, Крис. По твоей милости весь кампус и так в курсе того, к чему не имеет ли малейшего отношения.  
На лестнице появились две девушки на год младше Мерлина, вечные подруги: Джун и Дженн.  
– С чего это вдруг ты его защищаешь? – возмутился Кристиан, всегда знавший все про всех, а значит и то, что Мерлин действительно никогда особо не общался с ними.  
– Потому что у меня есть капелька совести, – просто ответила Джун. – И потому что это не мое дело: в чьей куртке кто ходит и кто с кем проводит свое свободное время. Так же, как это не твое дело и не чье-нибудь еще. Кстати, – прищурилась она, – на тебе шарф Роба. Давно вы с ним вместе?  
После этого вопроса Кристиан заметно сдулся. Но все же попытался предпринять последнюю попытку:  
– Не, ну ты не сравнивай, это не одно и то же! Я еще могу поверить, что они с ним друзья и у них вместе какие-то дела, но это! – возмутился он, уже обращаясь только к Джун, как будто Мерлина здесь вообще не было.  
И тут Мерлина осенило. Он расстегнул куртку и ткнул пальцем в дыру на своей груди.  
– Какой-то идиот, – сделав акцент на этом слове, он посмотрел прямо на Кристиана, – бросил в меня петарду!  
На самом деле, он понятия не имел, могла ли петарда оставить такой след, но понадеялся, что и остальные тоже этого не знают.  
– Куртку прожгло нахрен, и она воняла! Достаточно тебе такого объяснения? Я вообще не понимаю, почему должен отчитываться перед тобой.  
Кристиан огромными глазами уставился на него, больше не находя, что ответить. А вот девочки тут же подскочили к нему, пытаясь развернуть каждая к себе.  
– О боже, Мерлин, ты в порядке?  
– Нужно обработать рану!  
Мерлин поморщился, делая вид, что ему больно от их прикосновений, и шагнул назад.  
– Все нормально, спасибо, я все обработаю. А сейчас мне хотелось бы переодеться.  
Возражений не последовало. Девочки еще раз попытались то ли погладить его по руке, то ли еще как-то выразить свое сочувствие, но Мерлин осторожно увернулся и продолжил свой путь. Когда он уже заходил на свой этаж, то услышал снизу: «Не смей больше к нему приставать!» – и подумал, что нужно будет обязательно поблагодарить Джун и Дженн. Но сейчас главное было быстро переодеться и, больше не теряя времени, вернуться к Артуру.

Мерлин вернулся как раз вовремя. Сел в машину и натянуто улыбнулся.  
Не говоря ни слова, Артур завел автомобиль и поехал к дому. Ему порядком надоели то и дело выглядывающие в окна морды, потому он вздохнул с облегчением, припарковавшись, наконец, у коттеджа.  
Заглушив мотор, он еще несколько минут смотрел перед собой, не решаясь выбраться наружу. Что-то внутри него щелкнуло, и он вдруг осознал, что все по-настоящему. Это не его интуиция, не паранойя. Кто-то действительно за ними следил, кто-то пытался, возможно, убить их. Или все было иначе? Мерлина всего лишь отбросили, ничего смертельного. А кто конкретно им нужен, Артур так и не смог понять.  
Мерлин уже хотел что-то сказать и зачем-то потянулся к Артуру рукой. Видимо, он уже пытался дозваться, но реакции так и не увидел. Артуру пришлось отмереть. Развернувшись к Мерлину лицом, он сжал губы в тонкую полоску и задумчиво покусал нижнюю изнутри, прежде чем заговорить.  
– Я думаю, Роланд не трогал няню. Дворецкий. Ты помнишь, Роланд говорил, что все его заколдованные игрушки утром становятся прежними? Дворецкий не стал не потому что сила Роланда увеличилась, а потому что магия не принадлежала ему. Кто-то сжег няню, и этот кто-то прекрасно понимал, что я разгоню весь персонал во избежание повторения. Но они явно не рассчитывали, что я попрошу помощи у тебя. Иначе давно бы уже начали действовать. Нужно срочно выяснить, что им нужно, найти и остановить. Мне понадобится твоя помощь и помощь твоих друзей. Со мной?  
– Конечно, я сделаю все возможное, – без заминки ответил Мерлин.  
Артур выбрался из машины, отстегнул сына и взял его на руки. Мальчик и не думал просыпаться, только на щечках застыли соляные капельки.  
Войдя в дом, он сразу поднялся на второй этаж и уложил Роланда в своей кровати. Снял только ботинки и куртку, чтобы не мешали, остальное оставил как есть. Мерлин далеко не отходил.  
– Тебе в душ надо? – спросил Артур, оглянувшись. – Аптечка на кухне.  
– Да уж, смыть с себя поджаристую корочку. Я быстро.  
Мерлин спустился вниз захватить аптечку, потом зашел в свою комнату, чтобы взять пижаму (новую, подаренную Артуром), и скрылся в ванной. Залез в душ и включил воду, даже не заметив, что поначалу она пошла совсем холодная. Наверное, Артур был прав: кто-то не просто подтолкнул магию Роланда, усилив ее, он подстроил все с няней и дворецким так, чтобы добраться до Блэквудов одних. Конечно, не исключено, что сила Роланда в теории могла бы сотворить что-то подобное, но с чего бы ему было сжигать няню, которую он уже давно знал, если при первой встрече с Мерлином он не сделал совсем ничего, а при второй – от неожиданности только запустил в него игрушкой?  
Непонятно было, действительно, что этим неизвестным магам нужно. Хотя, возможно, не таким уж и неизвестным – по крайней мере, Мерлина одна из них, по всей видимости, знала. И почему-то не убила, имея такую возможность. Мерлин мог предположить, что ей просто не хватило силы, но то, как она появилась и исчезла в вихре, говорило об обратном. Может быть, это магия защитила Мерлина, даже когда он не успел отреагировать сам, а может, никому и не нужно было его убивать. В любом случае, понятнее ситуация никак не становилась.  
Мерлин мотнул головой, вдруг заметив, что волосы уже совсем намокли и противно липнут ко лбу. Опершись рукой о стену, он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо под уже теплые струи воды.

Артур проскользнул в ванную, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. И сколько бы он ни старался себя убеждать, что просто умоется и выйдет, врать самому себе он просто не мог. Он ждал этого момента, надеялся, что Мерлин согласится на душ, потому что до ужаса хотелось... пойти за ним.  
Неплотная полупрозрачная пленка практически ничего не скрывала, что давало Артуру шанс видеть Мерлина таким, каким он был на самом деле — тощим, немного несуразным, с выступающими позвонками и лопатками. Он стоял спиной к Артуру, упершись руками в стену, и о чем-то думал. Но не это заботило Артура, а то, что парень был совершенно голым. Конечно, это было логично, ведь он стоял под душем, и все же сердце бешено заколотилось о ребра.  
Почти не дыша и не спуская внимательного взгляда с Мерлина, Артур начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Медленно, не желая прекращать эту сладкую пытку. Все было настолько нереально, и переживаний на один день свыше, чем достаточно, но именно это и было одной из причин, потому что Артуру нужно было отвлечься от дурного предчувствия. И не только ему.  
Рубашка беззвучно опустилась на пол, рядом устроились ботинки и носки. Артур взялся за пояс джинсов, но передумал, потому что пугать Мерлина вот так сразу он не хотел. Тихо подкравшись совсем близко к ванне, он потянулся к шторке, но замер, заметив, что Мерлин зашевелился. Сердце уже готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Оно билось в ушах и висках, заглушая шум льющейся воды, и Артур надеялся, что хотя бы Мерлин этого не слышит.  
Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, чтобы не испугать... или, скорее, чтобы не спугнуть. И он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как схватиться за шторку и резко отодвинуть ее в сторону.  
Казалось, вокруг наступила полная тишина. Артур уже не обращал внимания ни на звук воды, ни на удары сердца, он видел только раскрывшиеся в удивлении синие глаза мгновенно обернувшегося Мерлина. И мир остановился.  
По бледной коже текли прозрачные капли, скапливаясь в ложбинках и выемках, губы чуть приоткрылись в изумлении, словно Мерлин хотел что-то сказать, но не мог вымолвить ни слова, а ладони запоздало сложились обратной «лодочкой», трогательно прикрыв пах.  
Артур глупо и совершенно непроизвольно улыбнулся. Мерлин начал что-то говорить, но быстро заткнулся, потому что, во-первых, Артур его не слышал, а во-вторых, – и это самое главное, – он протянул руку вперед и провел пальцами по выступающей тазовой косточке.  
Вздрогнув, Мерлин сделал шаг назад, вжимаясь спиной в стену, но это его не спасло. Придвинувшись ближе, Артур снова коснулся пальцами косточки, а затем повел всей ладонью вверх по плоскому животу, мышцы которого непроизвольно сократились под рукой. Струи воды, сталкиваясь с его пальцами, летели в стороны мелкими брызгами, попадаю Артуру на грудь и лицо. От этого, а может от того, что кожа Мерлина оказалась гладкой и приятной на ощупь, все его тело покрылось мурашками.  
Он резко перекинул ногу через бортик ванны и полностью забрался под горячие струи, став к Мерлину вплотную и нависая над ним. Из-за почти отсутствующей разницы в росте этого невозможно было заметить со стороны, но то, как затравленно смотрел Мерлин, будто снизу вверх, давало решительности Артура огромное преимущество, чем он и не преминул воспользоваться. Опустил одну ладонь Мерлину на поясницу, притягивая ближе, другую устроил затылке, не давая возможности отстраниться, и осторожно прихватил губами его губы, искренне надеясь, что тот больше не свалится в обморок.  
Бред, конечно. Как только их губы соприкоснулись, Артуру стало уже плевать на все. Тело будто прошило электрическим разрядом, а внизу живота сладко заныло.  
Член мгновенно отреагировал на близость Мерлина, поднявшись с завидной скоростью. Джинсы уже насквозь промокли, и оттого, казалось, повисли на стояке тяжелым грузом. Это было неприятно, но давало маленькую надежду на то, что крышу снесет не так быстро, потому что голову уже повело конкретно.  
Мерлин не сопротивлялся, не пытался свалиться без чувств и даже не задавал вопросов, но первое же движение артурового языка в его рту вызвало неожиданную реакцию. Парень застонал, негромко, но очень красноречиво, отчего у Артура чуть не подогнулись колени. Этот звук и эта вибрация, будто пробежавшие по всему телу, приподняли за собой волоски, несмотря на то, что под водой было тепло. Не отреагировать на такое было просто невозможно, а потому Артур, сам того не осознавая, застонал в ответ гораздо громче, и настойчиво толкнулся пахом Мерлину в промежность. Тот резко убрал руки и, видимо, чисто на автомате, обхватил ими Артура за талию, словно прося приблизиться еще больше, вжаться еще сильнее.  
Сопротивляться Артур не стал — спустил ладонь с поясницы еще ниже, бездумно сжал пальцами упругую ягодицу и потянул на себя. Мерлин приподнялся на носках, словно пытаясь насадиться, замычал что-то очень соблазнительное и впервые попытался перехватить инициативу в поцелуе, будто только теперь вспомнил, как это делается.  
Артур даже немного растерялся о того напора, с которым Мерлин начал отвечать. В голове что-то переключилось, и он понял, что это практически официальное одобрение. Теперь уже сдерживаться не нужно было и ему. Наконец он мог окончательно отключить мозги и просто действовать.  
Толкнув Мерлина к стене, он на мгновение отстранился, а затем с удовольствием присосался к бледной коже на шее, вызвав очередной стон. Он прихватил губами нежное местечко под ухом, совершенно не обращая внимания на вкус воды во рту. Главными в этот момент были ощущения, которыми так щедро одаривал его Мерлин, то выгибаясь навстречу, то подрагивая от удовольствия. Его хотелось всего и сразу. Обхватить, сжать обеими руками, притиснуть к себе или притиснуться самому. Артур пытался получить все это одновременно, а потому получалось что-то сумбурное, но даже на это Мерлин отвечал искренне, открыто, почти отчаянно, словно смирился с неизбежностью и понял, что пришло время просто получать наслаждение.  
Спустившись губами чуть пониже, Артур прихватил зубами торчащую ключицу, прошелся языком по впадинке у плеча, слизывая набравшуюся туда воду. Его руки лихорадочно блуждали по телу Мерлина, задевая какие-то неведомые места, от которых парень выгибался сильнее, чуть не захлебываясь собственными стонами. И, в конце концов, Артур добрался до самого важного.  
Уже практически ничего не соображая, он обхватил пальцами член Мерлина и крепко сжал его в кулаке. Всхлипнув, Мерлин дернулся и чуть покачнулся. Его колени подогнулись, и он наверняка упал бы, но Артур среагировал чисто инстинктивно, перехватив его за талию второй рукой. Снова вписался ртом в его губы, неосторожно стукнувшись зубами о зубы, и углубил поцелуй настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, одновременно с этим начиная водить рукой по члену вверх-вниз. Все быстрее и быстрее, то надавливая, то сжимая головку. Мерлин честно пытался податься навстречу, но выходило плохо. От переизбытка эмоций он только больше сбивался с ритма.  
Артур на мгновение отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть в совершенно ошалевшие глаза Мерлина, что, впрочем, оказалось невозможно, потому что веки у того отказывались подниматься. Тогда он сделал шаг назад и опустил взгляд на свою руку. Длинный ровный член, скользящий в кулаке, притягивал... манил. Он постоянно сочился смазкой, но вода смывала все следы, оставляя только гладкую влажную головку.  
Остановившись на несколько секунд, Артур оттянул крайнюю плоть и обвел покрасневшую головку большим пальцем, за что получил в награду очередной стон и попытку Мерлина толкнуться в руку, чтобы возобновить движения. Артур снова посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. Там не осталось ничего осмысленного, теперь он это видел хорошо. И, снова приблизившись, он обхватил губами мягкую мочку уха, слегка отвлекая парня, чтобы снова начать дрочить с утроенной скоростью.  
Мерлин прогнулся в спине, протяжно застонал, широко открыв рот, чуть не захлебнулся водой, попавшей в горло и, вцепившись зубами Артуру в плечо, застыл. Сперма брызнула обоим на живот и тут же стекла вниз вместе с водой, исчезая в стоке.  
Артур никогда не думал, что будет получать столько физического и эмоционального удовольствия, заставляя кого-то кончить. Это было восхитительно — знать, что тело в твоих руках не просто полностью зависит от тебя, не просто находится в твоей власти, но еще и довольно таким раскладом.  
А еще Артур знал, насколько сложно взять себя в руки после оргазма, а потому и не рассчитывал на то, что Мерлин быстро придет в себя. Обняв его за шею и вовлекая в неспешный поцелуй, Артур прикрыл глаза, выпустил из руки еще не опавший орган и быстро расстегнул пуговицу на своих джинсах. Тяжелый, налитый кровью, болезненно пульсирующий, но родной член привычно лег в руку. Хватило несколько резких движений, чтобы и его накрыло с головой.  
Он опустил голову Мерлину на плечо и так и остался стоять, приводя в порядок мысли и восстанавливая дыхание. А через пару минут, улыбнувшись, тихо сказал, так и не поднимая головы:  
– Мне теперь тоже помыться надо.  
Мерлин совершенно не отразил, что произнес Артур. Просто физически не смог бы ни услышать, потому что у него заложило уши, ни понять, потому что мозг совсем расслабился, радуясь тому, что его прекратили мучить усиленными раздумьями. Отпускать Артура не хотелось, как и вообще шевелиться, было слишком хорошо просто стоять вот так, обнимая и чувствуя, как обнимают в ответ. Теперь можно было наслаждаться, раз уж Мерлин разрешил себе, подумав: ну и пусть для него это значит больше, чем для Артура. Сейчас он здесь, с ним, и плевать на все остальное. Обычно он не относился к подобному с таким пофигизмом, но с Артуром никогда и ничто не было обычным. Увидев решительность и предвкушение в его глазах, когда тот забрался к нему в душ, Мерлин, недолго поколебавшись, отпустил себя. А если потом придется снова заблокировать свои чувства, чтобы справиться с ними, так тому и быть, это Мерлину было уже знакомо.  
Артур чуть отстранился, наверное, ожидая какой-то реакции, но так как Мерлин прослушал, что он сказал, то вряд ли можно было на нее рассчитывать. Зато теперь Мерлину открылся потрясающий вид на расстегнутые джинсы Артура, и он удивленно раскрыл рот, прежде чем снова со стуком его захлопнуть и поднять голову.  
– А, что? – прошептал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть, под каким он впечатлением от всего происходящего.  
Улыбнувшись, Артур потянулся рукой за шампунем, открыл его одним движением пальца и выдавил Мерлину на волосы. За пару секунд взбил хорошую пену, которой и мазнул ему по носу.  
– Спинку потрешь?  
Мерлин наигранно недовольно поморщился и, нехотя оторвавшись от Артура, освободил одну руку, чтобы смахнуть пену.  
– Потереть… твою… королевскую… спинку?.. – задумчиво проговорил он, вместо этого положив ладонь Артуру на грудь и сосредоточившись на том, как приятно ощущается под пальцами горячая мокрая кожа. – А ты так и будешь мыться в штанах?  
Мерлин посмотрел Артуру в глаза и уже постфактум понял, что это только в его голове фраза звучала так невинно, а вот на деле…  
– Их я сниму, – хмыкнул Артур. – Если ты не упадешь в обморок, конечно. А что у тебя за интерес к моей спине без штанов? – спросил он, накрыв руку Мерлина своей.  
– Это был не обморок! – снова упрямо возразил тот. – И я видел твою спину и в штанах, и без штанов, вряд ли я открою для себя что-то новое.  
– Давно это было, не находишь? Обновить бы информацию, – ухмыльнулся Артур и примирительно поцеловал Мерлина в уголок губ. – Все, десять минут нам, а потом будить Роланда, иначе он полночи спать не будет... И нам мешать, – игриво подмигнул он, после чего отодвинулся и снял, наконец, джинсы, отбросив их на кафельный пол.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Решить, что ему все равно и нужно радоваться тому, что есть, оказалось гораздо проще, чем придерживаться этого решения на практике. Если бы Мерлину действительно было все равно, он бы, не подумав, не ляпнул какую-то глупость про ту девушку в парке, на которую засмотрелся Артур. А Артур, разозлившись, не послал бы его во все известные направления, не забыв в своей речи и «Мерлин, ты идиот», и «мы не пара», и «я не должен перед тобой отчитываться». Мерлин был готов согласиться с каждым пунктом, но Артур не стал его слушать – ушел в комнату будить Роланда и весь оставшийся вечер по возможности игнорировал его. Такое многообещающее развитие событий – и так нелепо погублено в самом начале. И ведь Мерлин вовсе не собирался ни в чем упрекать Артура, он сейчас даже не мог вспомнить, что именно сказал, потому что фраза, на его взгляд, была какой-то совершенно обычной. Но, как он уже успел убедиться, обычными многие фразы казались только ему самому, а другие часто воспринимали их совсем иначе.  
И вот теперь он покорно лежал у стенки рядом с Роландом, который отказался идти спать, пока Артур и Мерлин не лягут по обе стороны от него, и ждал, когда ребенок уснет, чтобы наконец вернуться к себе в общагу. Но Роланд не торопился успокаиваться: он внимательно слушал историю, которую читал ему Артур, и все время задавал уточняющие вопросы, как будто это был какой-то научный труд. Время от времени он поворачивался к Мерлину: «Ты слушаешь?» – и, убедившись, продолжал увлеченно кивать.  
Мерлин обреченно вздохнул и, закусив губу, пообещал себе, что, как только они со всем разберутся и как только он закончит школу, уедет куда-нибудь далеко и забудет о существовании своих глупых чувств. С глаз долой, из сердца вон, все правильно. Жил же он все это время, ни с кем слишком не сближаясь, и все было в порядке.  
Артур недовольно косился на Мерлина, из-за чего время от времени путал строчки, пропускал слова и додумывал смысл сказки сам. Роланд, единственный из всех, кто действительно вслушивался в историю, постоянно переспрашивал, не понимая, то ли так и должно быть, то ли он просто не расслышал.  
«Нет, ну вот надо было ему вспомнить, а? – мысленно ругался Артур, даже не замечая, что от перенапряжения начал дергаться глаз. – Я не пошел за ней, не спросил номера, вообще ничего не сделал! Блядь, да кто он такой, в конце концов, чтобы меня упрекать?»  
На самом же деле, Артур так толком и не понял, что именно его задело в словах Мерлина, что обида до сих пор прожигала изнутри, не давая ни минуты покоя. Хотелось уже поскорее уложить Роланда и вернуться к той теме, чтобы раз и навсегда все выяснить.  
Роланд заразительно зевнул и перевернулся на бок, закрыв глаза, а значит, ждать осталось недолго.  
Мерлин по инерции тоже зевнул, но попытался не открывать рта, поэтому у него получился очень шумный вздох. Артур хмуро посмотрел на него, но Мерлин только отвел взгляд. Ничего, уже очень скоро он окажется в своей привычной кровати, наедине со своими мыслями. Ну, не совсем наедине, но Кайл не считался – абстрагироваться от своего соседа Мерлин уже давно научился, как и тот не обращал никакого внимания на него, когда был занят своими делами.  
Артур закончил читать и, прислушавшись, Мерлин понял, что Роланд наконец уснул. Теперь нужно было быстро спасаться бегством. Он осторожно пошевелился и сел на кровати. Вылезать было очень неудобно, но, передвинувшись вниз, чтобы не задеть Роланда, он кое-как перешагнул через ноги Артура и спрыгнул на пол.  
– Ну, я пошел, спокойной ночи, – промямлил он, неуверенный даже, что получит ответ.  
Артур нахмурился еще больше и недовольно засопел, но ничего не предпринял. Это сугубо личное дело Мерлина, где ему спать. Пусть валит в свою комнату. А Артуру нужно немного прийти в себя. Хотя бы минут пятнадцать тишины. Потом уже можно будет и к Мерлину наведаться мозги вправить.  
– Ночи, – отозвался он и, вырубив ночник, опустил голову на подушку.  
Ну вот и все. Мерлин выскользнул из комнаты и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Вернувшись в свою-гостевую, неспешно переоделся и, обреченно покачав головой, снова вышел. С одной стороны, он сам удивлялся, как мог за какую-то секунду все испортить, не успев отфильтровать собственную глупость, с другой… так даже лучше. Теперь уж Артур наверняка не будет проявлять к нему никакого интереса, убедившись, что с ним одни проблемы.  
Мерлин тихонько, чуть ли не на носочках прошел мимо комнаты Артура, хоть и понимая, что тот не станет его останавливать, но все равно не горя желанием привлекать к себе внимание. Спустился вниз и, еще раз проверив заклинания, наложенные на дом, вышел на улицу. Ночи уже были холодные, поэтому, засунув руки в карманы и втянув голову в плечи, Мерлин быстрым шагом направился в сторону общежития.

Артур осторожно выбрался из постели, натянул на ноги теплые домашние тапочки и вышел из комнаты. Внутренности сжались от чувства, которому Артур не мог дать определения. Будто что-то случилось, но не страшное, а просто неприятное.  
Приоткрыв дверь гостевой и встретившись взглядом с полнейшей темнотой, он и не сразу понял, что не так, и лишь секунд через тридцать до него дошло, что в спальне никого нет.  
– Идиот, – прошипел Артур себе под нос и бросился к выходу.  
Сомнений в том, куда делся Мерлин, не осталось, когда на вешалке Артур обнаружил только свою куртку. Схватив ее и на ходу набросив на себя, он выбежал на улицу. В свете фонарей было прекрасно видно одинокую быстро удаляющуюся фигуру. Недолго думая, Артур побежал за Мерлином, толком еще не зная, что скажет или сделает.  
– Стой! – закричал он, стремительно приближаясь. – Остановись, я сказал!  
Мерлин застыл на месте и, совершенно не веря своим ушам, обернулся. Возможно, глазам тоже не стоило верить, потому что в его сторону бежал разъяренный Артур – в пижамных штанах, домашних тапочках и наспех накинутой на плечи куртке. Но с чего бы Артуру… О нет, неужели что-то случилось?!  
– Артур, – Мерлин бросился ему навстречу. – Что произошло??  
– Э...  
Артур даже замер от удивления. На автомате поправил почти слетевший с ноги тапок, подтянул штаны и запахнул куртку.  
– Что? Ты еще спрашиваешь, придурок? – прорычал он, взяв себя, наконец, в руки.  
Мерлин остановился перед ним и, решив воспользоваться недоумением на его лице, Артур все же отвесил несильный, но чувствительный подзатыльник. Сразу стало как-то легче.  
– Ты мог хотя бы предупредить, что уходишь? – сердито заглядывая ему в глаза, спросил Артур.  
– Э, что? – не понял Мерлин, непроизвольно повторив реплики Артура. – Мы вроде как попрощались, – пожал плечами он. – То есть, все в порядке? Блин, я уже успел испугаться, что Роланда украли или что-то в этом духе… Артур, ты что, оставил его там одного?!  
– Ну ты ж нас одних без зазрения совести оставил, – пробурчал Артур, сложив руки на груди. – Какого хрена, Мерлин?  
– Я все проверил, – насупился тот, – пока вы внутри, на вас никто так просто напасть не сможет. Но тебе не стоило уходить, Роланд может проснуться и испугаться. Возвращайся домой, холодно.  
Сказав это, Мерлин почувствовал, что уже и сам успел замерзнуть. Особенно всегда страдали уши.  
– А ты? – приблизившись к нему почти вплотную, спросил Артур.  
– Я планировал вернуться к себе, как видишь. – Мерлин поежился, не зная, как закончить этот разговор. И не выдержал: – Слушай, я не собирался никак на тебя наезжать, ладно? Я даже не помню, что сказал, но я не имел в виду ничего из того, что ты подумал. Поэтому можешь не злиться на меня, я все понимаю. Более того, признаю: ты прав. Доволен?  
«В чем прав-то? – подумал Артур. – Я уже тоже толком не помню, о чем речь шла. А и хрен с ним, так даже проще».  
– Доволен или нет, какая разница? Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Согласен?  
– Нет, знаешь ли, не согласен. Что значит, какая разница? Если ты недоволен и все еще злишься на меня, а я пойду с тобой, то ты сможешь без свидетелей продолжить свои побои, – возмутился Мерлин, имея в виду подзатыльник.  
Конечно, он сказал это почти в шутку, но именно почти. На самом деле, он просто устал от этого постоянного противостояния и внутри, и снаружи, и хотел разобраться хотя бы с Артуром, если уж не мог разобраться с собой.  
– У меня нет сил и дальше с тобой ругаться.  
Мерлин безвольно опустил голову и, поскольку Артур стоял слишком близко, уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Да, неловкий момент…  
Артур посмотрел на редкие огни окон общежития и, чуть заметно улыбнувшись, запустил пальцы Мерлину в волосы. Вот теперь он начал ощущать окружающий мир. Понял, что стоит на холоде в домашних тапочках, что под курткой совершенно ничего нет. А самое главное – ему на это было плевать.  
– Мерлин, с чего все началось? – спросил он, задумчиво перебивая пряди на его затылке.  
– Что началось? – пробормотал Мерлин, так и не поднимая головы. Прикосновения Артура были приятными, и идти уже никуда не хотелось. Но обнять Артура он не решался, совсем не доверяя самому себе. – Наверное, с того, что какие-то звезды на небе решили: а почему бы не свести вместе мальчика, обладающего магией, и принца из королевства, в котором магия запрещена? Вот весело будет. Ну и свели. Дальше ты знаешь.  
Артур негромко рассмеялся.  
– Я не об этом. Когда мы начали ругаться? Почему прекратили общаться после первой моей смерти. То, что ты маг, никак не могло повлиять, тогда почему из жизни в жизнь, из встречи во встречу мы проходили мимо друг друга? Что случилось?  
Мерлин слегка передернул плечами и отстранился. Вот они и вернулись к этому разговору – наверное, пришло время. Сделав небольшой шаг назад, он обхватил себя руками и посмотрел в сторону. Почему-то сейчас резко захотелось хотя бы чуть-чуть увеличить дистанцию, хоть он и не собирался размахивать руками, да и не думал, что Артур может на полном серьезе ему врезать.  
– Ну, если ты готов в этот раз меня выслушать, я постараюсь тебе объяснить.  
Артур выжидательно смотрел на него, и Мерлину не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы почувствовать это. Вздохнув, он пересилил себя и начал:  
– Я… не мог смириться с твоей смертью.  
Говорить было физически трудно, но начало уже положено, и он не собирался отступать.  
– И я пытался тебя вернуть. Я перепробовал все, что только смог найти, предлагал даже свою магию взамен, но единственный ответ, который я получал: нельзя вернуть к жизни того, кто ее покинул. Или еще: когда придет время, Король вернется. Как будто это должно было меня успокоить! Твое время еще вообще не прошло, тогда почему ты не мог вернуться?!  
Он все же не выдержал и посмотрел на Артура. И, несмотря на то, что последние слова прозвучали почти как обвинение, винил Мерлин всех вокруг, включая себя, но не самого Артура. Судя по всему, тот прекрасно это понимал.  
– Я не спал ночами, читая все магические книги, которые мне удалось достать. Исследовал Камелотские хранилища… Потом нашел последнее убежище Морганы и забрал все ее книги. И вот в одном из фолиантов старой религии я прочел про ритуал, который, как мне казалось, мог подойти.  
Вспоминать об этом всегда было страшно, но с течением времени Мерлин хотя бы перестал чувствовать все то, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
– Суть такая: когда человек умирает, грань между миром живых и миром мертвых утончается и на какую-то долю мгновения, можно сказать, исчезает – чтобы пропустить душу в другой мир. При наличии определенной – достаточно большой – силы маг может научиться распознавать этот самый момент и, произнеся заклинание, фактически обменять жизнь одного человека на жизнь другого.  
Мерлин уставился перед собой, против воли снова переносясь в прошлое и вспоминая все в мельчайших деталях.  
– Я несколько месяцев провел один в пещере, практически не выходя из своего рода медитации… и пропуская через себя каждую смерть на расстоянии во много-много миль. Это было… неприятно.  
Он сам не заметил, как его начало трясти, но это заметил Артур и, не принимая никаких возражений, притянул к себе, поглаживая по спине. Да Мерлин и не мог возражать, он был даже благодарен, что Артур не оставляет его сражаться со своими демонами один на один.  
– В общем, я научился различать этот момент и мгновение до, в которое как раз и нужно произносить заклинание. Но в подобной магии всегда есть какой-то подвох, иногда больше, иногда меньше… В данном случае подвохов было два: во-первых, позвать обратно можно было только того, кого искренне хочешь вернуть. С этим у меня проблем не было. Во-вторых: заклинание нельзя было направить на самого себя. – Мерлин усмехнулся, даже не смотря на Артура представляя, как тот нахмурился. – То есть, мне нужен был или сильный маг, готовый ради меня пройти весь этот ужас, чтобы связать заклинание со мной, или человек, который так же искренне хотел вернуть тебя. Разумеется, я даже не думал о первом варианте, ведь у меня была Гвен. И она, конечно же, сразу согласилась. По большому счету, ей не нужно было ничего делать, просто провести какое-то время со мной, пока я ждал подходящего момента, и вовремя подать руку, когда буду готов читать заклинание…  
Мерлин из прошлого был в таком отчаянии, что даже до конца не мог поверить, что когда-либо вновь увидит своего короля, поэтому Мерлин из настоящего, наконец отпустив себя и в полной мере осознав свое счастье, обнял Артура в ответ, на секунду подумав, что больше никогда никуда не отпустит – и пусть тот делает, что хочет.  
– Все прошло по плану, – шмыгнув носом, продолжил Мерлин. – Я попал в нужный момент, и заклинание сработало, как надо. К Гвен вернулся тот, о ком она так искренне горевала… Когда я открыл глаза, перед нами стоял Ланселот.  
Даже несмотря на то, что Мерлин не планировал делать большую паузу, она все равно показалась ему какой-то слишком трагичной, поэтому он сбивчиво заговорил, почувствовав, как напрягся Артур, и вцепившись пальцами в его куртку:  
– Я не думаю, что она знала, что так будет. Наверное, пыталась себя убедить, что забыла его и ему нет места в ее жизни. Но магия знала лучше нее.  
Мерлин тогда встал и ушел, не сказав им ни слова. Больше он никогда не видел ни Гвен, ни Ланселота.  
– А когда мы с тобой встретились в следующий раз… ты откуда-то знал. Что я вернул его. А не тебя. – Мерлин почувствовал, как разом заболело горло и начали гореть глаза. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. – Я пытался объяснить тебе, что не смог, но ты справедливо ткнул мне тем, что Ланселота – смог. Значит, смог бы и тебя, если бы хотел. Ты сказал, что это предательство, даже хуже, чем вся моя ложь. И я… У меня просто опустились руки. Конечно, за все это время я успел и поубиваться, и позлиться, и не раз послать все к чертовой матери… но что это могло изменить?..  
Мерлин поднял голову и заглянул Артуру в глаза, совершенно не зная, чего ему ожидать.  
Артур обхватил Мерлина двумя руками, крепко прижал к себе и осторожно коснулся губами виска.  
– Не могу поверить. Я что, действительно на это обиделся? – спросил он тихо. – Наверное, тогда меня еще могло подобное задеть. Сейчас... мне плевать. И кого предпочла Гвен мне тоже все равно. Странно, что все это время я злился и сам не знал, по какой причине... – задумчиво добавил он и, чуть отстранившись, легко улыбнулся. – А вообще я немного замерз. Мы идем домой или ты все же сбежишь в общагу?  
Мерлин все еще не отделался от мысли, что больше никогда не намерен отпускать Артура, поэтому желание возвращаться в общагу как ветром сдуло. И Артур, по всей видимости, наконец все понял – недосказанность и обида долгих-долгих лет таяли на глазах.  
– Пойдем уже, – пробурчал Мерлин и, пряча глаза, подтолкнул Артура в сторону коттеджа.  
Артур поежился, отстранился и, запахнув поплотнее куртку, двинулся к дому.  
Уже в прихожей, дождавшись, когда Мерлин снимет верхнюю одежду, он решил, что хочет его поцеловать. Правда, действовать не стал. По какой-то совершенно неведомой ему причине это показалось глупым. Поэтому, пожелав спокойной ночи, Артур пошел к себе в комнату лежать на спине, заложив руки за голову, смотреть в потолок и думать о том, как бездарно закончился этот вечер и как бессмысленно пройдет целая ночь.  
Мерлина в то же самое время занимали похожие мысли. Не то чтобы он думал о каком-то грандиозном окончании вечера, но ему ужасно хотелось остаться рядом с Артуром. Конечно, сейчас они были гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем если бы он вернулся в общежитие: Артур всего лишь спал за стенкой, но Мерлин чувствовал какое-то беспокойство, которое настойчиво велело ему прекратить валять дурака и просто пойти к нему. И без того не слишком радужное настроение с каждой секундой портилось еще больше. Мерлин сел на кровать и, подтянув колени к груди, обхватил их руками. Он не собирался думать ни о чем конкретном, но перед глазами так и стоял Артур – всегда такой идеально-прекрасный, что не хотелось отрывать от него взгляд. Мерлин покачал головой и уткнулся лицом в колени. Если его чувства куда-то и уходили, теперь он мог окончательно признать, что они вернулись и пока что больше никуда не собираются.

Артур перевернулся на бок. Итак, руки затекли, сна ни в одном глазу, в голове один только Мерлин, а внутри раздрай. Полный. Потому что единственное, о чем мог думать Артур, это как бы незаметно проникнуть в комнату Мерлина, чтобы потом вполне заметно забираться к нему в постель, а заодно и в штаны.  
Плана никакого не было. Не было вообще ничего логичного. И даже какой-нибудь отговорки на случай, если Мерлин сыграет в недотрогу, и той не существовало.  
Нет, ну так же нельзя, решил Артур, нацепил многострадальные тапочки и вышел в коридор. Прижался затылком к двери, крепко зажмурив глаза, сжал руки в кулаки и резко оттолкнулся, чтобы больше не передумать, как это бывает обычно. Сначала считаешь, что можно все и за это ничего не будет, а потом вдруг понимаешь, что на тебе огромная ответственность. Ответственность за человека, которого не можешь просто в один прекрасный день взять и послать.  
Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Мерлин, сидящий с ногами на кровати, вскинул голову и... нерешительно улыбнулся. Хороший знак, понял Артур, и протиснулся в комнату. Встал у двери, прикрыв ее за собой, и закусил губу.  
«Здравствуй, Мерлин, давай потрахаемся», – мрачно пошутил Артур про себя, а вслух спросил:  
– Почему не спишь?  
– Наверное, потому же, почему и ты, – хмыкнул Мерлин, чувствуя, как глупое сердце радостно забилось в груди. – Может быть. А может и нет. Так почему, говоришь, ты не спишь?  
– Бессонница, – ухмыльнулся Артур. – Ну что, совпали ответы?  
«Да, Артур, гениально, это от бессонницы у тебя сейчас член дернулся, не иначе, – отругал он самого себя, чувствуя, что еще немного, и уже точно сорвется. – Пусть у Мерлина на самом деле та же причина, а не эта липовая! Ну, пожалуйста!»  
– Ага, – фыркнул тот, еле сдерживая смех. – Вполне логично. Хотя вообще нет, я ответил, не подумав: вряд ли тебе не уснуть по той же причине, что и мне. Сомневаюсь, что ты грустишь без тебя. Ой, я сказал это вслух? – Театрально округлив глаза, Мерлин накрыл рот рукой.  
– Идиот, как есть, – улыбнувшись, произнес Артур. – Но, как я понимаю, ты не против того, чтобы я сегодня спал с тобой? – и чуть приподнял вопросительно бровь.  
Мерлин нервно – и, как ему показалось, оглушительно – сглотнул, разом растеряв всю свою смелость, а заодно и все слова. Не потому, что предложение Артура его напугало, а потому, что слишком взволновало. Ну, и напугало. Совсем немного. Но, в конце концов, разве он не сам фактически дал Артуру зеленый свет?  
Не говоря ни слова и не сводя с Артура глаз, Мерлин чуть подвинулся и откинул в сторону край одеяла.  
Артуру захотелось сделать что-то глупое. Например, издать победный клич, но вместо этого он двинулся к постели, на ходу стянул тапочки и встал на колени, промяв под собой матрас. Он смотрел Мерлину в глаза, ожидая чего угодно, но, как минимум, его не послали. Что же будет дальше?  
Осторожно приблизившись, Артур взялся за края его футболки и потянул вверх. Без всякого намека на сопротивление, Мерлин поднял руки, позволяя оставить себя без футболки, и медленно опустил ладони на колени, так и не спуская с Артура взгляда.  
В груди потеплело, а на губах застыла легкая улыбка, которую Артур и не пытался скрыть. Внизу живота приятно щекотало в предвкушении. А ведь было немного страшно, но совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он наклонился еще ближе и, прикрыв глаза, прижался губами к его рту. Рука сама легла на плоский живот и потянулась вверх по ребрам и груди, к шее и выше. Пальцы запутались в темных волосах. И не было в этот момент лучшего подтверждения происходящему, кроме открывшихся навстречу губ и слабо сопротивляющегося языка.  
Поскольку сам Артур верх от пижамы не носил, то просто повторить действие за ним Мерлин не мог. А очень кстати было бы иметь хоть какой-то ориентир, который подсказал бы, что делать, потому что мозги мгновенно отключились, стоило только Артуру прикоснуться к нему. Не зная, с чего начать, Мерлин провел ладонями по его груди, но тут же переключился на спину, еще ближе притягивая к себе. От ощущения его горячей кожи на своей вечно мерзнущий Мерлин застонал, не в силах себя контролировать. Или, может быть, от того, что Артур, не прекращая поцелуя, мягко толкнул его назад, властно нависая сверху. Хотя, скорее, от всего вместе – не потерять голову было просто невозможно.  
Артур выдохнул, оторвавшись на какую-то секунду. От стона, сорвавшегося с губ Мерлина, внутри что-то сжалось. Так отвечать мог только очень поглощенный человек, и тот факт, что Мерлин распалился за какие-то пару минут, а то и меньше, кружил голову. Артуру хотелось сделать что-то такое, отчего у парня просто сорвет крышу.  
Расставив руки по обеим сторонам от головы Мерлина, он снова завладел его губами, но на этот раз не было той нежности, что затопила в самом начале. К ней прибавилась жажда и похоть. Артур исследовал его рот, цеплялся языком за язык, добиваясь не просто ответа, а инициативы, и падал все глубже в пропасть, слыша ответные стоны.  
Просунув колено между его ног – скорее, по привычке, нежели из желания чего-то добиться, – он почувствовал легкое сопротивление. Мерлин все еще боролся с собой, но, кажется, сдался, потому что сам, пусть и нерешительно, раздвинул ноги, позволяя Артуру встать в более удобную позу.  
Подложив руку Мерлину под плечи, Артур потянул его на себя и, резко разорвав поцелуй, присосался к шее. Втянул в себя нежную кожу, чуть прикусил, едва не заурчав от удовольствия. Выдохнул прерывисто и переместился чуть выше, прихватив мягкую мочку. Спустил руку на спину, устроив ладонь между лопаток, притянул ближе, буквально вжимая в себя худое тело, и надавил коленом Мерлину на пах, проехавшись бедром по стояку.  
Мерлин закусил губу и зажмурился, пытаясь хоть немного выровнять дыхание и откровенно не справляясь с такой простой задачей. Каждое прикосновение Артура заставляло мышцы внизу живота сжиматься, и он просто не мог собраться с мыслями настолько, чтобы придумать хоть что-нибудь, отчего Артуру было бы так же хорошо. Он провел пальцами по его спине, очерчивая напрягшиеся под кожей мускулы, и беспомощно подался бердами – наверх и вперед, вжимаясь в колено Артура. Тот хмыкнул у него прямо над ухом, и Мерлин повернул голову, раскрытыми губами припадая к его подбородку, не в силах дотянуться куда-либо еще.  
Перехватив его губы, Артур снова вовлек его в поцелуй, еще больше утягивая на себя легкое тело, почти усаживая на свои колени. Провел ногтями по напряженной спине, ощущая легкую дрожь и мурашки под пальцами.  
Мерлин громко застонал, выгнулся. Он словно просил сделать так снова, весь подаваясь навстречу рукам. И Артур повторил свое движение от поясницы к лопаткам, дразня чувствительную кожу, умело играя с обостренными нервными окончаниями на слишком восприимчивой к ласкам спине.  
Обхватив его руками за шею, Мерлин прижался еще ближе, проезжаясь пахом по бедру Артура. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
Артур застонал, буквально впиваясь пальцами в покрытую мурашками кожу, от этого, видимо, делая Мерлину еще лучше.  
– Охренительно, – прошептал он, отстранившись, и тут же вцепился зубами в выступающую ключицу, чтобы мгновением позже размашисто провести по ней языком до самой шеи.  
Мерлин уже совершенно выпал из окружающего мира, и единственным, на чем сосредоточилась вся его реальность, был Артур. От каждого его прикосновения к спине по позвоночнику словно пробегал разряд – не электрический, но ощутимый, разливавшийся приятным теплом по всему телу. Артур быстро заметил его реакцию и продолжал поглаживать, целенаправленно сводя с ума.  
Сквозь туман в голове Мерлин все же подумал, что ему стыдно: он только и может, выгибаясь, хвататься за Артура и бесстыдно тереться об него, раз за разом, не в силах сдерживать стоны. И Артур слегка двигался навстречу, насколько позволяло их положение, продолжая целовать, кусать, зализывать оставленные собой следы.  
– Арту-ур, – севшим голосом протянул Мерлин, и тот, кажется, усмехнулся, очень довольный его состоянием. Но у Мерлина была мысль, которую он намеревался до него донести. – Скажи мне… – Он резко вдохнул, удивляясь, как у Артура получается так просто находить все эти чувствительные точки, о которых он сам и не догадывался. – Скажи мне, что мне сделать. Чего ты хочешь…  
На лице Артура расплылась довольная ухмылка.  
Чего он хочет? Всего и сразу. Мерлина, в Мерлина, как угодно, лишь бы ближе, еще ближе, так, чтобы не осталось мыслей, лишь бы тело в его руках продолжало отзываться на прикосновения.  
Он провел раскрытой ладонью вдоль выступающих позвонков вниз, подцепил кончиками пальцев резинку пижамных штанов; замер буквально на мгновение, чтобы прихватить зубами кожу на плече, и продвинул палец глубже.  
– А что можно хотеть? – хрипло прошептал он, прикусив мочку уха.  
– Всё, – чуть ли не всхлипнул Мерлин, – что угодно.  
Дрожа от напряжения, он снова толкнулся вперед, прижимаясь к бедру Артура, и, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчета, потянулся рукой вниз, чтобы дотронуться до себя. Но в последний момент замер, понимая, что только что костяшками пальцев случайно прошелся прямо по его паху. Уже запоздало Артур низко и коротко застонал – прямо ему в ухо. Кусая губы, Мерлин чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, и пораженно раскрыл рот. В глазах Артура горел такой огонь, что сомневаться не стоило: сейчас что-то будет.  
И это что-то не заставило себя ждать.  
Низ живота сладко заныл, член дернулся в ответ, требуя определенного внимания.  
Артур чуть выгнулся, подаваясь бедрами вперед, и попытался приблизить Мерлина к себе единственным логичным на тот момент способом – притянув за задницу, на которой устроилась рука, и только потом, когда Мерлин отчаянно застонал, цепляясь за него, понял, что надавливает пальцем на проход. Осторожно погладил, с нажимом провел между ягодиц, наслаждаясь реакцией и непередаваемыми ощущениями где-то в районе свернувшегося в комочек желудка. Свободной рукой перехватил запястье уже теряющего связь с реальностью Мерлина и опустил его ладонь себе между ног.  
– Хочу, – перевел дыхание, еле сдерживая рвущие грудь эмоции, – этого. – Еще одна короткая передышка.  
И больше слов не нашлось.  
В этот момент для Мерлина как будто отключилось все вокруг. Он заторможено опустил взгляд вниз и так же медленно наклонил голову, упираясь лбом Артуру в плечо и не сводя глаз со своих пальцев, которые уже неуверенно сжимали член Артура сквозь мягкую ткань. Во рту моментально пересохло. Это было немного странно – совсем не так, как трогать себя, но от этого не менее приятно. Артуру нравилось, Артур хотел его – и Мерлин тоже хотел. Еще, больше, ближе… Он почувствовал, как тут же вспыхнули щеки, уши, шея – от этого непреодолимого желания в прямом смысле залезть Артуру в штаны. К тому же, сам Артур с точно такой же миссией уже успешно справился и совершенно неприлично гладил его, осознанно подливая масла в огонь.  
– О господи, – прошептал Мерлин и зажмурился, перемещая руку выше и ныряя дрожащими пальцами за пояс его штанов.  
Артур сдержал стон, выдохнув сквозь сжатые губы. Чуть подался навстречу, толкаясь в нерешительную руку.  
Было хорошо, даже слишком. Возбуждение нарастало. Мыслить связно становилось все труднее, потому что хотелось одного – больше Мерлина. Он обхватил его свободной рукой за плечи, уткнулся носом в шею, громко и часто дыша. И этого было чертовски мало.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, но перед ними все равно будто стояла эта яркая картинка: собственные пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на члене Артура и скользящие вверх-вниз, блестящая головка, которую так и хотелось обвести вокруг… Это Мерлин и сделал, тут же чувствуя, как Артур всем телом подался вперед, с силой впиваясь в его плечо.  
В голове Мерлина стали крутиться все эти невозможно пошлые фразы, которыми поощряют, подзадоривают, просят, и он закусил губу изнутри, чтобы не начать произносить их все без разбора, умоляя Артура сделать хоть что-нибудь, что-нибудь еще… Все так же не открывая глаз, только плотнее зажмурившись, он сосредоточился на своих движениях рукой и в том же ритме продолжил вжиматься в Артура, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях.  
Все эти действия, каждое движение руки и тела, приближали Артура к краю. Он чувствовал, что достаточно нескольких резких равномерных движений, и все кончится. И ему этого хотелось: получить, наконец, разрядку. Но только не так.  
Собравшись с духом, он чувствительно прикусил Мерлину шею и надавил пальцем на анус, не пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, а, скорее, давая понять, чего хочется. Но даже это давление оказалось дискомфортным, потому что насухую, потому что грубовато. Но своего Артур добился.  
Вздрогнув, Мерлин чуть приподнялся, инстинктивно уходя от прикосновения, и замер. Его рука остановилась.  
Артур подавил разочарованный вздох. Накатившее было возбуждение, волной откатило назад, оставив после себя болезненное напряжение в яйцах.  
Подавшись вперед, он снова опрокинул Мерлина на спину и навис над ним, прокладывая дорожку из почти невесомых поцелуев к груди и животу. Подцепил резинку пижамных штанов и потащил их вниз вместе с бельем. Впалый живот слегка подергивался от легких прикосновений, освобожденный из плена член словно вибрировал в ожидании чего-то. Артур не сразу перевел на него взгляд. Сначала полностью высвободил Мерлина от штанов, и лишь после того как оглядел парня с головы до ног, остановился на ровном длинном члене с выступающими венками и яркой влажной головкой. Сглотнул, будто обдумывая вариант с возможностью, – лишь возможностью! – распробовать его на вкус... Но не решился...  
Снова сглотнул, переведя взгляд на краснющее лицо Мерлина. Сказать то, что ему хотелось, было тяжело. Непривычно, необычно... Внутри все сжалось то ли от страха, то ли от стыда. Он открыл рот и еле слышно пробормотал на выдохе:  
– Перевернешься на живот?  
Мерлин огромными глазами уставился на него, как будто только сейчас осознавая, к чему все шло. Но если бы он этого не хотел, то уже давно начал бы вырываться и уж тем более не позволил бы снова уложить себя на спину и окончательно раздеть. Происходящее казалось совершенно нереальным, но с другой стороны это даже немного помогало расслабиться, отпустить себя. А то, что Артур, очевидно, тоже не был на сто процентов уверен в своих действиях и не напирал, проявляя свои лидерские качества, а внимательно прислушивался к его реакциям, тем более поощряло продолжать. Поэтому он собрался с духом и, приподнявшись, перевернулся, вставая на четвереньки. И сразу почувствовал себя глупо и покраснел еще больше.  
– Как мне?.. – с трудом выдавил из себя он. – Я не знаю…  
– И я не знаю, – отстраненно произнес Артур, завороженно глядя на представшую перед ним картину.  
Как же хорошо, что Мерлин сейчас не мог видеть этого похотливого выражения на его лице. Член дернулся, словно подаваясь навстречу заманчивому зрелищу. Артур протянул чуть дрожащую ладонь, осторожно, будто страшась, опустил ее на напряженную мерлинову поясницу и повел вверх. Не надавливая, а лишь с детским восторгом наблюдая за реакцией, за разбегающимися по всей спине мурашками, за рефлекторно выгибающимся в кошачьей позе позвоночником.  
Мерлин рвано выдохнул, опуская голову и стараясь не думать о том, как сейчас выглядит. В затуманенном мозгу вдруг промелькнула очень полезная мысль, которой он удивился, но был очень благодарен: сосредоточившись, он четко проговорил про себя очищающее заклинание, знание которого сейчас оказалось очень кстати. Только вот что делать теперь? Артур, похоже, тоже завис, продолжая медленно скользить пальцами вверх по его спине, вынуждая принимать все более и более неприличную позу, раскрываясь перед ним.  
Оттопыренная задница привлекала своей белизной блестящий от нетерпения взгляд Артура. Он смотрел на нее, на бледные участки кожи и думал лишь о том, как бы оставить на ней отметину. Пусть ее никто не увидит, это и к лучшему, но должно же было остаться на Мерлине хоть что-то от помешавшегося на нем Артура.  
Чуть склонившись, он дотронулся губами до выступающего крестца, отчего Мерлин мелко задрожал, а его шея и плечи покрылись бордовыми пятнами. Мило и так... головокружительно. Артур прикрыл глаза, мысленно отгораживаясь от соблазна сделать что-нибудь неадекватное, чтобы заставить Мерлина краснеть еще больше, стонать еще громче, выгибаться еще сильнее. Идеи были, только воплотить их Артур пока не решался. Зато не впиться зубами в округлую половинку он не смог. Прикусил, оставляя покрасневшие вмятинки от зубов, втянул в себя кожу, намеренно запечатлевая яркий засос, провел большим пальцем между ягодиц до самых яичек и только потом, подавшись вверх и практически накрывая своим телом Мерлина, прошептал ему в самое ухо:  
– Будет хорошо, если ты сможешь сюда аптечку доставить...  
– Что? – непонимающе мотнул головой тот и даже попытался проморгаться, надеясь добавить ясности и зрению, и мыслям. От Артура исходил такой жар, что Мерлин непроизвольно вжался в него сильнее, стараясь почувствовать каждой клеточкой.  
– Аптечку? – переспросил он и лишь запоздало догадался. – А, да.  
Благо, ему не требовалось никаких заклинаний типа «Акцио», достаточно было только мысленно призвать к себе предмет, и тот, если расстояние позволяло, прилетал к нему. Только обычно Мерлин мог сосредоточиться хотя бы настолько, чтобы, если уж не поймать, то, как минимум, увернуться, но в этот раз ворвавшаяся в комнату аптечка врезалась ему прямо в голову и лишь потом спокойно упала на кровать.  
– Ох, блин, – испуганно произнес Артур, накрыв рукой пострадавшее место и по привычке растерев большим пальцем, чтобы кровь не застаивалась и не образовался синяк. – Все нормально, сейчас пройдет... – забормотал он и вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове, оглушительно рассмеявшись. Он совсем забыл, что взрослых так утешать не нужно. – Прости, – добавил, оставив легкий поцелуй на ушибленном месте. Затем чуть ниже, прижался губами к выступающей скуле.  
Мерлин, хоть и был слегка недоволен выходкой Артура, все же повернул к нему лицо. Мягкие отзывчивые губы без промедления ответили на поцелуй. Артур двинул бедрами, вписываясь пахом как раз Мерлину между ягодиц, довольно простонал что-то одобрительное и повторил движение, все больше распаляясь.  
Мерлин чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным – перед Артуром и каждым его прикосновением, перед собственными желаниями и реакциями. Хотелось скользить языком по языку Артура, впуская в свой рот и выталкивая обратно, ловя губы губами. Хотелось шире развести ноги, чтобы быть еще ближе… Мерлин никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, но теперь со стыдом осознавал, что хочет не просто чувствовать горячий твердый член Артура, он хочет почувствовать его в себе. Он даже и представить себе не мог, что когда-либо у него возникнет такая мысль, но сейчас никак не получалось от нее отделаться.  
Артур не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Он наслаждался каждым мягким движением языка во рту, легкой борьбой за первенство, приятно щекочущей что-то глубоко внутри. А вот толкнулся Мерлин навстречу очень зря. Так толкнулся, что перехватило дыхание. Короткое сражение между желанием победно ухмыльнуться и желанием застонать, впечатав провокатора в матрас, завершилось безапелляционной победой последнего. Поцелуй разорвался сам собой, когда Мерлин упал на живот, распластавшись под Артуром с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Да и сам Артур, не сдержав равновесия, повалился сверху, в последний момент успев удержаться на руках.  
Коротко рыкнув, он куснул Мерлина за загривок и осторожными поцелуями начал спускаться по позвоночнику к пояснице. Он не знал, каково Мерлину, но отчетливо понимал, что спина – явно его эрогенная зона, потому что так стонать и выгибаться от простых поцелуев невозможно. И это цепляло, хотелось касаться везде, каждого участка, проверяя реакции тела... Но это потом, все исследования он оставил до следующего раза, потому что... сейчас бы продержаться.  
Замерев у самого крестца, он перевел дыхание. Гладкая кожа полушарий сводила с ума. Отчетливый след от зубов притягивал взгляд. Он лизнул пострадавшее недавно место и, устроившись поудобнее, осторожно развел в стороны ягодицы. Мерлин напрягся и выдохнул в подушку, но не дернулся, не отстранился, только жар его смущения прокатился по телу новой волной возбуждения, будто и без того было мало.  
Артуру снова пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы перевести дух. Слишком много эмоций для одного дня, слишком яркие ощущения, бьющие в самый центр удовольствия.  
Он завозился, открывая аптечку и доставая оттуда бутылек вазелинового масла. Жидкая субстанция полилась по ладони, потекла сквозь пальцы на простыни, но Артуру было плевать. Он приспустил штаны и обхватил маслянистой рукой член в попытке размазать по нему жидкость, но остановился, крепко сжав орган у основания. Слишком... Это было слишком... Казалось, пары движений хватило бы, чтобы все прекратилось, и он с трудом сдерживал себя.  
Тяжело выдохнув, Артур снова посмотрел на распластавшегося перед ним парня. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Нравилось это тощее тело, на котором, кажется, проступали очертания всех костей в организме, красные пятна на шее и плечах, пот, стекающий от волос, и мелкая испарина на спине.  
Мерлин шевельнулся, словно напоминая о себе, и Артур сглотнул. Взялся обеими руками за ягодицы, осторожно развел их и скользнул намасленными пальцами по ложбинке. Колечко ануса нервно дернулось и сжалось, будто осознанно защищаясь от неизбежного проникновения, и Артур погладил его, слегка надавливая.  
Мерлин резко вдохнул и вдруг понял, что ему не выдохнуть – снова, как тогда, с поцелуем. Слишком много ощущений, беспощадно накрывавших с головой. Но, сосредоточившись на прикосновениях Артура, он каким-то загадочным образом сумел утихомирить панически заколотившееся сердце и все-таки перевел дыхание. И еще больше прогнулся в пояснице, усиливая контакт с пальцами Артура, побуждая действовать.  
Артур все понял без слов. Слишком однозначным было движение. Но себе он не мог не признаться, что было страшно. Не действовать, нет – он прекрасно знал, что делать дальше. Он боялся причинить боль. А потому не спешил, продвигался медленно, шаг за шагом.  
Он обхватил рукой поджавшуюся мошонку, покатал на ладони, следя за реакцией Мерлина, ловя каждый его вздох, каждый приглушенный полустон. Погладил чувствительное местечку сразу за яичками, чуть ни с восхищением наблюдая за ерзающим на простынях парнем. Снова взял баночку с маслом и с запасом вылил его на промежность, завороженно глядя на стекающие по мошонке капли.  
Мерлин шире развел ноги и чуть приподнял бедра то ли в попытке не дать каплям упасть на постель, то ли намекая на то, что уже пора. Впрочем, Артур и без намеков это знал. Он подцепил указательным пальцем масляную дорожку на яичках и повел вверх до ануса; притормозил на долю секунду и осторожно надавил, потихоньку вводя палец внутрь.  
Тесно и жарко. Настолько, что Артур не представлял, как туда поместится его член. То есть... представлял, конечно, и в красках, и от этого возбуждение становилось болезненным и тяжелым, но... Какой же он узкий!  
Мерлин распахнул глаза, уставившись в белую простыню перед собой, и наконец с невероятной четкостью осознал, что это происходит на самом деле. Нечто совершенно нереальное и, тем не менее, настолько правильное и долгожданное, что уже не оставалось никаких «но». Артур действовал уверенно, но при этом так внимательно и аккуратно, что Мерлин просто плавился, полностью отдаваясь его власти.  
К его удивлению, когда Артур протолкнул в него палец и осторожно провел им вперед-назад, это оказалось не больно. Ощутимо, непривычно, странно – но не больно. Мышцы непроизвольно сжались от возбуждения и нетерпения, и Артур тут же замер, шумно дыша у него за спиной. Мерлину пришлось собраться со всеми силами, которые у него только остались, чтобы осознанно расслабиться, позволяя Артуру продолжить.  
Улыбка на лице Артура расплылась сама собой, потому что Мерлин...  
Это ж насколько нужно доверять человеку, чтобы вот так, без сомнений, отдаться, подчиниться.  
Артур склонился над ним и прихватил губами шею над ключицей. Он добавлял пальцы постепенно, внимательно следил за реакциями Мерлина, стараясь не упустить ни того, как тот со стоном подается навстречу, ни то, как, закусив губу, пытается отстраниться. Артур и не знал, в какой момент понял, куда именно нужно надавить, как правильно провести пальцами по определенному месту, чтобы заставить парня под ним выгибаться и стонать. И это открытие было восхитительным.  
Подложив руку Мерлину под живот, Артур заставил его подняться на колени. И какой бы унизительной ни казалась эта поза Мерлину, Артур считал ее безумно возбуждающей и до неприличия откровенной. Но ведь смущения на его лице никто не видел... И слава богу, иначе так далеко он бы просто не зашел.  
Он прикрыл глаза, понимая, что это первый раз не только у Мерлина. С девушками было иначе. Да и не часто приходилось Артуру такое с ними проделывать. А в последнее время он вообще редко с кем-то встречался.  
Уткнувшись лицом в руки, Мерлин тяжело дышал, но не выказывал смущения. Был почти расслаблен. И только красные кончики ушей выдавали с потрохами его состояние.  
Артур провел руками по выгнутой по-кошачьи спине, оставляя на влажной коже следы от масла. Чуть прикусил в плечо, с удовольствием отмечая поползшие по коже мурашки. Выдохнул, прежде чем подставить к анусу головку.  
– Мерлин, – прошептал на ухо, но больше ничего не добавил. Кажется, что-то еще говорить было бессмысленно.  
Мерлин тоже вздохнул и чуть подался назад, побуждая к продолжению. И Артур толкнулся. Несильно, но отчетливо ощущая, с каким трудом поддаются мышцы, как сильно сжимают его, то ли обхватывая, то ли выталкивая. Мерлин закряхтел в согнутые руки, неосознанно начал сводить ноги вместе, напрягся.  
Артур остановился, погладил руками бедра, поясницу, давая обоим небольшую передышку, и снова двинулся вперед. Мерлин терпел. Это было видно. Он с трудом заставлял свое тело оставаться в одном положении без попытки отстраниться, но скрыть боль ему не удавалось.  
Артур чуть не сошел с ума, пока входил до конца. И из последних сил остановился, позволяя Мерлину привыкнуть. Обнял поперек груди, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, прихватил губами мочку уха.  
Мерлин прерывисто выдохнул, слепо подтянул подушку поближе и уткнулся в нее лицом. Артур уже начал догадываться о причине такого поведения.  
– Скажи, – попросил он тихо.  
Мерлин стиснул зубы, надеясь, что Артур не поймет его поведение неправильно. Вот теперь было больно, особенно в самом начале, когда Артур только стал проталкивать в него головку. Время словно замедлилось, и Мерлин успел прочувствовать каждую мельчайшую деталь: каждое крохотное движение, сопротивление мышц, трение. На глазах даже выступили слезы, которые Артуру вовсе не нужно было видеть. Потому что Мерлин не хотел, чтобы тот передумал. Внутри все еще бурлило какое-то сумасшедшее болезненное возбуждение, не дававшее забыть о себе, особенно когда Артур замер и Мерлин понял, что впустил его в себя полностью. Несмотря на боль, ему безумно хотелось продолжить, нужно было только чуть-чуть переждать. И Артур тоже понимал это и никуда не торопился, хотя Мерлин с трудом мог себе представить, какие усилия он прилагает, чтобы сейчас не шевелиться.  
– Все… в порядке, – выдохнул Мерлин, и Артур еле заметно прикоснулся губами к его виску, как будто не веря и заранее успокаивая. И, переборов себя, Мерлин все же попросил: – Только дай мне минутку.  
Минутка, две, три – Артур готов был дать их все. Он оставлял легкие поцелуи на шее, плечах, лопатках, позвонках.  
Он провел рукой по груди Мерлина и спустился ниже, на живот. Мягко погладил, ощущая ответные сокращения мышц, обхватил рукой почти опавший член и несколько раз провел по нему вверх-вниз, возвращая твердость. И только потом, когда Мерлин сам толкнулся, требуя большего, Артур начал двигаться. Медленно, очень медленно... подбирая нужный угол.  
И удалось ему это очень скоро. Мерлин задохнулся и вскинул голову – его буквально подбросило на месте. Если боль и осталась, теперь он совсем ее не замечал. Артур безошибочно снова отыскал ту самую точку, которую до этого уже нащупал пальцами, и теперь, слегка покачиваясь, стал целенаправленно задевать именно ее. Мерлин сдавленно застонал, чувствуя, как сводит чуть ли не все мышцы разом. Артур тут же хрипло застонал в ответ, обдав дыханием кожу между лопаток, и дернулся вперед, с силой подаваясь бедрами. Мерлин едва не упал от такого напора, и чуть шире развел колени, одновременно возвращая себе равновесие и еще больше открываясь перед Артуром.  
Все тело горело и требовало ускориться, что Артур и сделал, уже не боясь последствий. Это было настолько ярко, настолько... восхитительно. Вспышки удовольствия прокатывались по всему телу, внутри словно что-то начало распускаться, и Артур дал этому выход, отпустив, наконец, себя.  
Каждое движение приближало его к разрядке, каждый стон, вырванный из Мерлина, прокатывался по позвоночнику, побуждая вбиваться сильнее, принося обоим все большее удовольствие.  
Вот теперь было как надо, теперь уже не осталось страхов и сомнений. И можно было сказать наверняка, что лучше – некуда. Но об этом Артур точно не думал. Он вообще не думал, только наслаждался теснотой и удовольствием, прокатывавшимся по напряженному телу. Гладил Мерлина по спине, бокам, животу, упиваясь мягкостью кожи, податливостью уже явно не страдающего от боли парня.  
Мерлину хотелось повторять и повторять имя Артура, но получалось только открывать губы и вдыхать в себя так и не произнесенное – «Ах…» Внутри все сжималось, он подавался навстречу и вздрагивал от каждого нового движения. Оставалось совсем немного, еще чуть-чуть и… Когда Артур обхватил рукой его член и провел вниз, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин закричал, выгнувшись и замерев на месте. Он уже не понимал ничего вокруг, просто отдаваясь Артуру, со всех сторон – но невероятно четко почувствовал тот момент, когда Артур последовал за ним, вколачиваясь уже совсем беспорядочно, отрывисто, отчаянно. Мерлин поднял руку, чтобы хотя бы дотронуться до его лица, если уж не мог его видеть, но, повалившись на простыню, только зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы. Артур еще слегка покачивал бедрами, ловя отголоски отхлынувшего удовольствия, и Мерлин машинально повторил его движения, потираясь о зажатую между кроватью и собственным телом ладонь.  
Артур скатился на бок, притянув к себе Мерлина. Улыбнулся и довольно зажмурился. Давно ему так хорошо не было, вставать и идти в душ тоже не хотелось. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Он бездумно водил рукой по спине Мерлина, наслаждаясь моментом. И в этот момент казалось, что все, этот мир только для него... для них, что больше ничего не должно волновать и плохого не случится. И пусть так останется хотя бы до утра.  
– Спать или душ? – тихо спросил он.  
Мерлин даже честно задумался над вопросом и, будь у него хоть немного сил, конечно, выбрал бы душ. Но сейчас ему было лень вспомнить хотя бы очищающее заклинание. Его совсем разморило, а от прикосновений Артура он едва ли не урчал, довольно прикрыв глаза.  
– Мхм… – только и смог ответить он, пытаясь пошевелиться. Тело категорически не слушалось, но Артур, хмыкнув у него за спиной, понял, что он пытается сделать, и, приобняв одной рукой, помог перевернуться к себе лицом.  
Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся, так и не раскрывая глаз, и удобно устроился головой у него на груди, обняв свободной рукой. И, разумеется, вовсе не закинул на него ногу, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. Он просто согнул ее… и так уж получилось, что нога Артура оказалась под ней. И Мерлину стало так уютно, тепло и спокойно, что он и не подумал ничего менять.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Артур попытался развернуться на другой бок, но что-то ему помешало, зашевелилось рядом, подлезло поближе, практически наваливаясь. Давно уже он не испытывал таких ощущений, когда кто-то теплый уютно жмется к боку, не позволяя уйти от контакта. И это было приятно настолько, что вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, Артур повернулся к парню лицом и прижал к себе обеими руками, не к месту проведя аналогию между маленьким Роландом, засыпавшим одно время в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой.  
Глаз Артур пока не открывал, наслаждаясь последними минутами уходящего сна и невероятного ощущения близости другого человека.  
Мерлин заерзал, прильнул еще ближе, ткнувшись носом куда-то в ухо, и только потом, удовлетворенно выдохнув, замер.  
Артур улыбнулся и наконец открыл глаза. На улице уже светлело, но все еще было хмуро. Он подумал, что есть еще пара часов до того, как проснется Роланд, и уже снова прикрыл веки, намереваясь заснуть, но передумал. Целых два часа, это ведь так много для человека, у которого есть ребенок. За два часа можно успеть мир перевернуть.  
Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, он провел рукой по спине Мерлина, считая каждый позвонок и дуги ребер, поскреб ногтями выступающую лопатку. Мерлин смешно наморщил нос и повел плечами, ежась от щекотки и побежавших мурашек, а Артур, воспользовавшись моментом, прижался губами к «гусиной» коже на шее, легко прихватывая и посасывая солоноватую плоть.  
Признаться, только проснувшись, Мерлин успел немного испугаться: вдруг, обнаружив его рядом с собой утром, Артур отреагировал бы вовсе не так, как реагировал на него ночью? Но, к счастью, тот не пытался отстраниться, а даже наоборот – притянул его ближе и настроен был явно игриво. Мерлин почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым, как будто разом сбылись все его мечты, которые он лелеял невероятно долго. Хотя, можно сказать, так оно и было. Он наконец-то снова был на своем месте – рядом с Артуром, даже ближе, чем когда-либо смел надеяться. И Артур был рад ему здесь и не собирался никуда прогонять.  
Мерлин не смог бы сдержать улыбку, даже если бы хотел, его прямо распирало изнутри. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся взглядом прямо на ухо Артура и, скользнув по нему губами, прошептал, стараясь не разрушить нежную полусонную атмосферу:  
– Доброе утро.  
– Доброе, – хрипло ответил Артур и, куснув мочку, добавил: – Предлагаю душ. Совместный. Ты за?  
От такого предложения по всему телу сразу прокатилась волна возбуждения, а память подбросила яркую картинку их вчерашнего совместного душа.  
– Я за, – проурчал Мерлин, – только если после я скажу какую-нибудь глупость, не слушай меня, ладно?  
Артур рассмеялся и согласно кивнул. Его переполняли яркие эмоции. Такие, что хотелось творить глупые детские шалости.  
Откатив от себя Мерлина, он быстро натянул сползшие за ночь до колен штаны, поднялся, а потом подхватил и Мерлина, который то ли от неожиданности, то ли в знак протеста что-то возмущенно пробурчал. Забросил его себе на плечо и, устроив одну руку под его коленями, а вторую на голой заднице, потащил в ванную.  
Мерлину хотелось смеяться и вырываться одновременно, но он так и не смог выбрать между этими двумя вариантами, поэтому, фыркнув, просто повис на Артуре, кое-как обхватив его обеими руками. Жаль, что тот был в штанах, а то Мерлину открылся бы очень живописный вид. Впрочем, можно было надеяться, что, раз они отправляются в ванную, там ему предстанет вид не менее живописный…

***

На этот раз Артур себя не сдерживал. Он намыливал Мерлина, без стеснения проникая в самые интимные места, гладил, целовал так, как хотелось и где хотелось, сводил его с ума и сходил сам. И все было бесконечно нежно, уютно... и прекращать это не было ни малейшего желания.  
Хрупкое равновесие закончилось в одно мгновение.  
Артур нацепил на себя все те же пижамные штаны, заботливо вычищенные магией, уступив халат Мерлину. На душе было легко и спокойно впервые за очень долгое время. Никакой паники, никаких забот, лишь чистое удовольствие и безграничное счастье. Влюбленность... И не хотелось ни отрицать, ни задумываться над этим чувством. Просто так случилось, и ничего уже нельзя было изменить. И как ни назови по отдельности каждую эмоцию, которую он испытывал, в итоге все равно выходила именно влюбленность со всеми вытекающими «бабочками».  
Если бы еще на горизонте не маячили проблемы.  
Первым делом Артур подумал, что Мерлину стало плохо, когда тот, схватившись за голову, поморщился, словно от сильной головной боли.  
– Мерлин? Мерлин, все нормально? Что болит? – спросил он, даже не подозревая о реальных причинах.  
– Роланд, – только и успел выдавить Мерлин, прежде чем вылететь из ванной.  
Сначала Мерлину показалось, что кто-то пытается проникнуть в его сознание, но уже через пару секунд он понял: нет, кто-то пытается залезть в дом. Они оставили Роланда одного на такое большое время, и сейчас только тщательно наложенные чары спасли их от чего-то, вероятно, ужасного. Мерлин бросился в комнату Артура. Ворвавшись внутрь и увидев мирно посапывающего на кровати Роланда, он почувствовал такое облегчение, которое ни за что не смог бы передать словами. Артур, влетевший в комнату вслед за ним, тут же бросился к сыну и подхватил его на руки, автоматически вставая спиной к окну и закрывая собой от всего, что могло ему угрожать. А окно действительно представляло собой опасность. Конечно, за стеклом вовсе не было никакого дракона, как описывал Роланд, но прямо на уровне второго этажа определенно парил человек. И он совершенно точно пытался попасть внутрь, но его не пропускала многослойная защита. Ему понадобилось бы очень много сил и времени, чтобы снять ее хотя бы частично, зато Мерлин изнутри мог с легкостью управлять собственными заклинаниями. Подбежав ближе, он с силой выставил руку вперед, бросая «заморозку» прямо сквозь стекло, при этом не повредив ни его, ни установленные чары. Мужчина по ту сторону замер, и Мерлин успел узнать в нем того самого преследователя, за которым он гнался вчера, но потом тот вдруг резко полетел назад и вниз, как будто его потянули за веревочку. Мерлин подошел вплотную к окну и выглянул в него: там действительно стоял второй человек, который, скорее всего, и держал в воздухе первого, чтобы тот в это время мог сделать свою работу, а именно подобраться к Роланду. Возможно, они рассчитывали на эффект неожиданности, но не тут-то было. В этот раз Мерлин отреагировал мгновенно: он обездвижил и вторую фигуру тоже. Теперь нужно было для верности связать обоих заколдованными веревками и устроить допрос. Он не сомневался, что последнее Артур с удовольствием возьмет на себя.  
– Я сейчас. Пока никуда не выходи.  
Чтобы не терять время, Мерлин открыл окно и, сосредоточившись, прыгнул вниз. Ему удалось вполне удачно приземлиться, слегка задержавшись в воздухе перед самой землей, и он тут же зашагал к поверженным противникам. Он уже наклонился над ними и открыл рот, чтобы произнести связывающее заклинание, когда краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Похоже, кто-то из этой команды предусмотрительно сидел в засаде, не высовываясь до последнего. И, похоже, этот кто-то не гнушался болевыми заклинаниями.  
Мерлин задохнулся, почувствовал, как сжался желудок и как во рту вдруг стало горько, а после все вокруг померкло.

Артур проклинал собственную беспомощность. Он привык быть сильным среди сильных, но себе подобных. А что делать сейчас, он не знал.  
Напуганный Роланд начал хныкать, отойдя, наконец, от шока. Выбор был невелик: оставить сына и пойти спасать Мерлина или остаться с сыном, но бросить Мерлина на произвол судьбы?  
Артур разрывался. Ни один из вариантов его не устраивал, а решать нужно было срочно. Очень и очень быстро.  
«Идиот! Ну какой же идиот! Они не смогли сюда попасть и не смогут! Только зря ребенка перепугал...» – отругал он себя мысленно, а вслух очень тихо и спокойно прошептал:  
– Малыш, разбудил я тебя, да? Ну все, успокойся. Папа идиот. Простишь меня?  
– Угу, – недовольно буркнул Роланд. – Я чай хочу... А Мерлин?.. Он что, в окно выпрыгнул?  
– Выпрыгнул. Думал, что летать умеет. Иди умывайся, а я пока чай сделаю, договорились? – натянуто улыбнувшись, сказал Артур и отпустил сына.  
– Пап, а он меня научит? – все еще скуксившись, спросил Роланд.  
– Вот сам у него и спросишь.  
«Если его еще не убили...» – добавил он про себя, до боли закусив губу, чтобы глупые мысли не лезли в голову.  
Как бы там ни было, как только дверь в ванную закрылась за Роландом, Артур бросился на улицу. Он злился на Мерлина за то, что тот так опрометчиво выпрыгнул из окна защищенного дома, что вообще в это полез, что... Черт возьми, как же Артуру было страшно! И не зря.  
Он забежал за дом, туда, куда во двор выходили окна его спальни. Поднял взгляд наверх, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не перепутал, но нет, это ведь его дом, и он прекрасно знал, что именно здесь были четверо магов еще несколько минут назад. Он только никак не ожидал, что там уже никого не будет. Ни там, ни в кустах, ни чуть дальше за домом... Нигде. Мерлина не было.

*** 

Мерлин очнулся от резкой боли в затылке, как будто его приложили головой о камень. Приоткрыв глаза, он убедился, что почти так оно и было: его бросили на асфальт, и в зоне видимости почему-то никого не наблюдалось.  
– Дебил, – тут же раздался за спиной сочащийся злостью женский голос, и Мерлин вздрогнул. От этого крошечного движения все мышцы разом словно вспыхнули, все тело пронзило болью. – Ты зачем стал его расколдовывать? Не умеешь, не суйся!  
Значит, обращение относилось не к нему, это уже что-то. Чуть повернув голову, сквозь мутную пелену перед глазами Мерлин увидел две фигуры, по-видимому, склонившиеся над третьей.  
– Я сама все сделаю. Ты пока иди проверь этого чудика.  
А вот теперь явно говорили о нем. У Мерлина была секунда, чтобы побороть ломоту и собраться с мыслями, которые каким-то чудом еще остались в голове. Он про себя проговорил заклинание невидимости и задержал дыхание. Повернувшийся в его сторону мужчина замер и, поозиравшись вокруг, испуганно уставился на свою спутницу.  
– Джулия, его там нет, – тихо произнес он.  
– Что?! – вскричала девушка, оборачиваясь.  
Мерлин все так же безмолвно выставил перед невидимый магический щит, чтобы заглушить свои движения, и из последних сил поднялся на ноги. Он едва успел отскочить назад, как Джулия уже оказалась ровно на том месте, где он только что лежал.  
– Какого хрена! – Она бросилась к своему компаньону и схватила его за грудки.  
– Ну уж в этом я точно не виноват! – стал рьяно оправдываться тот.  
Джулия разочарованно оттолкнула его от себя, как какое-то противное насекомое.  
– Мы могли бы обменять его на мальчишку! Теперь придется все делать заново.  
Никакого продолжения не последовало, и Мерлин сделал еще несколько осторожных шагов назад, а отойдя на безопасное расстояние, бросился бежать.

***

Никогда нельзя показывать ребенку своих страхов. Родители должны быть для детей опорой и поддержкой, они должны быть самыми близкими и безопасными людьми. И, естественно, никогда и ни при каких условиях нельзя на них перекладывать свои заботы. А то, что Мерлина похитили, было артуровой проблемой, не Роланда.  
Именно с этими мыслями он и вошел в дом. Как ни в чем не бывало. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни жара. Босиком в декабре? Пустяки. Нужен чай. Нет, не для него. Для Роланда.  
В груди все застыло и похолодело. То ли мозг заработал, то ли первый шок прошел... Артур просто начал осознавать, что эти гады увели Мерлина с собой. Кто знает, что у них на уме, что они могут сделать с ним, будут ли мучить или просто убьют...  
Верить во что-то подобное не хотелось. Но действовать нужно было быстро.  
– Пап, а где Мерлин? – с ходу спросил вбежавший в кухню Роланд. Мальчик выглядел свежим, выспавшимся, светился довольной улыбкой и большим белым пятном от зубной пасты на подбородке.  
Артур улыбнулся. Против воли улыбнулся и вопреки переживаниям. Почему-то захотелось обнять сына и крепко-крепко прижать к себе, чтобы долго доказывать, что все будет хорошо. Но он прекрасно знал, что эта идея не просто глупа, а чуть более чем полностью абсурдна. Кто ж так детей пугает?  
– У него появились срочные дела. И у нас их полно. Пойдем в замок?  
Мальчик активно закивал.

Пришлось перерыть кипу бумаг в архивах, чтобы найти данные на мать Роланда. Девочка оказалась совсем неприметной, училась хорошо, но не более того. В основном все ее заслуги были в области гуманитарных наук, а по себе Артур знал, что это не требовало много ума и затрат, достаточно было обладать хорошей памятью. И что-то ему начало подсказывать, что Джулия далеко не все знания черпала из книг. Он и сам когда-то вспоминал события дней давно минувших по собственному опыту.  
Когда они с Роландом закончили в школе, Артур повел его в общежитие.  
Как собрать учеников в воскресное утро? Конечно, он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как включить сигнализацию.  
Сказать, что ребята были удивлены, язык не поворачивался. Полуголые, растрепанные, помятые явно хорошо проведенной субботой, они взирали на владельца с недоумением и долей испуга, словно их поймали с поличным и собираются выгнать.  
Чтобы не затягивать, Артур сразу изложил суть дела.  
– Мне надо уехать. Три-четыре добровольца в няньки моему сыну. Кто готов?  
Тишина была ему ответом.  
– Соображайте быстрее. И я обещаю, что в долгу не останусь.  
Вызвались только двое в конечном итоге, но и этого было достаточно. Он отослал смельчаков одеваться, разобрался с подъехавшими пожарными, выплатив немаленькую неустойку за ложный вызов, и направился к дому.  
Объяснял Роланду, что не стоит пользоваться магией, уже на бегу, потому что в этот момент рассекречивание казалось глупостью по сравнению с тем, что могло случиться позже. Или уже случилось. В общем, не задумывался он об этом. Да и сын в последние несколько дней перестал проявлять активное рвение к магии: то ли запал прошел, то ли появились другие интересы.  
Впрочем, Артур недолго размышлял над причинами. Он просто надеялся на удачу. 

Уже с порога он начал названивать знакомому инспектору, чтобы тот пробил девчонку по всем доступным каналам. Джек, его старый друг и вечный помощник, ни раз вытаскивавший из передряг, вообще мог достать информацию о ком угодно, где угодно в любое время дня и ночи. Этот человек был незаменим.  
И первое, что услышал Артур в трубке, это вопль Джека:  
– Ну и какого хрена, я спрашиваю, вы его сюда притащили? На трое суток за решетку, и дело с концом. Что заводить? Вам его имя для чего? Может, еще номер телефона возьмете? Нет, Артур, ну ты слышал, а? – обратился он уже Блэквуду. – Притащили мне голого мальчишку, чтобы я его имя выяснил. Да ладно бы шлюху привели, я понимаю, но с парнем-то я что сделаю? Совсем идиоты, не хотят головой думать. Ну а ты как? По делу или по-дружески?  
– Я по делу, – улыбнулся Артур в трубку. В такие моменты он начинал любить Джека. За неугомонность, за оптимизм, за простоту в выражениях. Не каждый мог парой фраз взять и поднять ему настроение, а вот Джеку удавалось сделать это с легкостью.  
Взяв сына на руки, – не из необходимости, а чтобы просто чувствовать его рядом, – Артур быстро, не вдаваясь в подробности, кинул расклад и назвал уже имеющиеся у него данные.  
– Полчаса, и у тебя все будет, – весело ответил Джек. – Я позвоню, когда выясню. Координаты джипиэс скину по почте. Не вырубай мобильник.  
– Спасибо. С меня причитается.  
– И не единожды, – рассмеялся тот.  
Артур сбросил звонок и в слегка приподнятом настроении пошел в кухню. С этим уже можно было работать. Как только у него появятся координаты местонахождения Джулии, он сможет отправиться на поиски. А там и до Мерлина не далеко.  
Звонок с неизвестного номера ошарашил. Первое, что пришло в голову, что это звонок от похитителей. Потому что больше некому, потому что... не хотелось верить, что Мерлина они убьют. Наверняка ведь выкуп потребуют.  
Единственное, чего он боялся, что деньги этим ублюдкам не нужны.  
Он отпустил Роланда и принял звонок, осторожно, чуть не со страхом приложив трубку к уху.  
– Артур? – послышался с другой стороны до ужаса смущенный голос Мерлина. – Я... ты там?  
– Мерлин? Какого... – чуть не выругался он то ли от возмущения, то ли от облегчения. – Что за?.. Ты где, черт возьми? – почти сорвался он на крик, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Я... В общем, меня в полицию забрали. Они думают, что я... этот... Ну, понимаешь, я в халате на голое тело и... у меня на шее… и… – совсем смутившись, почти прошептал он. – Они решили...  
– Что? – всхлипнул Артур и тут же громко, во весь голос, заржал, запрокинув голову. – Мерлин, ну ты... – сквозь смех проговорил он. – Голый мальчик... Без документов... Черт, Мерлин, ты только за мылом не нагибайся. И телефон свой никому не давай. Я скоро приеду.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал тот и замолчал.  
– Мерлин, – уже спокойно позвал Артур.  
– Да?  
– Только тебя могут похитить и при этом посадить за эксгибиционизм. И знаешь... Я рад, что ты жив.

***

– Веди себя хорошо. Я скоро вернусь, – шепнул Артур Роланду на ухо и поцеловал в висок. Затем поднялся, расправил кожанку, причесал пальцами волосы и с прищуром глянул на двух парней, ровесников Мерлина и наверняка его одноклассников. – Что-нибудь сломаете, я вам руки поотрываю. Из дома не выходить, алкоголь не искать. Все ясно?  
– Ясно, – хором ответили мальчишки.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Артур и вышел. Оставлять Роланда было страшно, но опаснее было бы взять его с собой.  
Сверток с вещами Мерлина он закинул на заднее сиденье, сам же сел за руль и выехал в город. Дорога не заняла и пятнадцати минут, поэтому, когда Джек перезвонил, Артур не взял трубку – он уже стоял перед дверью друга. Вошел без стука и улыбнулся.  
Джек подорвался с места и, разразившись радостными приветствиями, принялся крепко сжимать Артура в объятиях.  
– Ну хватит, – отстранившись, сказал Артур. – Я, в общем-то, еще по одному делу. Ты по телефону голого мальчишку упоминал.  
Джек подозрительно прищурился, заглянул в глаза и недоверчиво произнес:  
– Ты ж у нас не по этой части... был...  
– Очень смешно. Это мой ученик. Буду рад вернуть его в школу в целости и сохранности.  
– Хм... – протянул Джек и широко улыбнулся, оголяя заразительную белозубую улыбку. – Заберешь, как только уладим первый вопрос. А пока... будет ему урок. Идем, – добавил он, кивнув в сторону рабочего стола, на котором ровными стопочками были разложены бумаги. – Вот ее адрес, вот вся подноготная. Номер телефона, место положения и еще множество интересных фактов. Девчонка-то с изъяном оказалась. Не раз привлекалась, но больше как жертва. В общем, ни одно дело с ее участием не раскрыто, все мутно, без свидетелей и доказательств. Вообще все странно очень. Вроде была подозреваемой, а как в пострадавшие перекочевывала – не ясно. Просто в какой-то момент адвокатам удавалось ее выгородить. На всякий случай я тебе копии дел сделал, но вряд ли тебе это поможет. Так что, она Роланда похитить пыталась?  
– Пыталась. Не знаю, что именно сделать, но в дом несколько раз проникала. Джек, боюсь, все не так просто. На всякий случай выдели мне несколько ребят, только так, чтобы я мог вызвать их в любой момент. На ближайшие двенадцать часов, договорились? И пошли ко мне домой группу в гражданском. Пусть поглядывают.  
– Сделаю... Пошел вон! – заорал он вдруг, глядя куда-то Артуру за спину. – Я занят, не хер здесь шарахаться!  
– Сэр, там драка намечается, – выпалил до ужаса перепуганный парень. – Парня полуголого зажали.  
– А. Да? Ну ладно. Артур, твой мальчик, иди, забирай. И документы не забудь. А к тебе я сейчас пошлю ребят. В дом не надо, а по периметру пусть погуляют. И будь на связи.  
Артур кивнул, нарочито медленно собрал все документы и вышел из кабинета. И только потом позволил в голос прорваться панике:  
– Ну и чего застыл? Веди быстрее! – рыкнул он на бедного помощника.  
Тот закивал и бросился к камерам временного задержания. За одной из решеток, прижавшись к стене и плотно запахнув полы халата, стоял Мерлин. А рядом, будто волки, кружили еще четверо мужчин не самой приятной внешности. И не подходили они только потому, что у камеры собрались трое полицейских с дубинками.  
Артур набросил на себя маску холодности, окинул полицейских пустым взглядом и обратился к одному давно знакомому, с которым не раз имел дела через того же Джека.  
– Выпусти его.  
– Артур? А что с ним? Инспектор дал добро?  
– Если бы не дал, я бы тут не стоял. Выпускай, Арон, у меня времени не так много.  
– Извини, но я уточню. Сам понимаешь, связи связями, а я подчиняюсь четким приказам.  
Артур кивнул и подошел поближе. И не сдержал легкой ободряющей улыбки. Все-таки насколько забавно смотрелись эти тонкие щиколотки, торчащие из-под огромного артурова халата. На шее под левым ухом красовался засос. О, и Артур очень надеялся, что никто не видел, с каким синяком на заднице щеголял Мерлин.  
«Не пялься... не пялься на него», – приказал он себе, но все-таки окинул напоследок голодным взглядом. Добраться бы до машины, а там и обнять можно будет.  
– Как ты? Не трогали? – спросил он, глянув на мужчин, успевших в какой-то момент разойтись по углам.  
– Не успели, – еле слышно ответил Мерлин, чувствуя, как от облегчения едва ли не подкашиваются колени. Нет, конечно, в крайнем случае он мог раскидать всех магией, и пусть объясняют, как хотят, или применить ко всем вокруг внушение, но… Если совсем честно, у него просто не осталось сил. Ему нужна была хотя бы короткая передышка, а еще лучше – заговоренный лечебный чай. Лечить себя не всегда возможно снаружи, а вот выпитая заколдованная вода была очень сильным средством, только не каждый об этом знал. Да и Мерлин пользовался своим знанием нечасто.  
Когда, звеня ключами, вновь появился помощник инспектора, Мерлин прямо-таки мобилизовался, тут же оказавшись у решетки. А выйдя на волю, чуть не бросился Артуру на шею, мечтая просто прижаться и так повиснуть. Наверное, это желание было ясно написано у него на лице, потому что Артур сочувственно улыбнулся и, слегка придерживая за локоть, повел на выход.  
– А где Роланд? – вдруг осенило Мерлина.  
– Надеюсь, в безопасности. У нас еще есть незаконченное дело. Ты себя как чувствуешь? Нужно выследить этих магов, пока возможность не упущена, – негромко сказал Артур, отчаянно борясь с желанием прижать Мерлина к ближайшей стенке и долго выплескивать злость и страх, и отчаяние.  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что о покое пока что придется забыть. Впрочем, он не сильно-то на него и надеялся.  
– Мне только нужно собраться с силами, – ответил он. – Во, тут есть автомат с напитками! Купишь мне минералку? Только без газа.  
Артур нахмурился, но не стал задавать вопросов. Просто порылся в карманах куртки и, достав пару момент, бросил их в автомат.  
– Теперь нам точно пора скрыться от посторонних глаз, – поежившись, произнес Мерлин и, схватив купленную бутылку воды, быстро вышел на улицу.  
Артур, на секунду прикрыв глаза, последовал за ним. Проводил до машины и, не говоря ни слова, открыл заднюю дверь, пропуская внутрь. В тепло. Впрочем, так ему и надо! Будет в следующий раз думать, прежде чем из окон выпрыгивать. И все же его было жалко.  
Забравшись следом и все так же молча, Артур притянул его к себе и прижался губами к шее. Он старался согреть Мерлина и одновременно успокоить себя.  
«Он здесь... Он рядом. Все такой же глупый и неуклюжий. Вечно попадающий в передряги».  
– Как же ты меня напугал, идиот, – горячо прошептал Артур ему в шею.  
– Извини. Я был бы не я, если бы не совершал глупостей, – пробормотал Мерлин, обхватив Артура обеими руками и обнимая, что есть сил.  
Близость Артура действовала лучше любых лекарств, Мерлин прямо чувствовал, как в нем восстанавливается какой-то внутренний баланс. Он уже был почти готов к новым подвигам и не сомневался, что вместе у них все получится.  
Отпускать Артура категорически не хотелось, но Мерлин понимал, что сейчас не время для романтики. В первую очередь нужно было разобраться с Джулией и ее дружками, а для этого неплохо бы унять эту противную спазмирующую боль в мышцах, которая то затихала, то вспыхивала с новой силой. Больше всего сейчас Мерлин мечтал забраться под одеяло, сжаться в комочек и просто не высовываться. Но это было невозможно. Пришлось нехотя отстраниться от Артура, поднять с пола упавшую бутылку и под внимательным взглядом произнести древние заклятия исцеления, наделяя воду их силой. Этой магии Мерлина когда-то очень давно научили речные феи. Он даже не знал, существуют ли они теперь.  
Сделав несколько глотков, Мерлин почувствовал невероятную легкость, все тело перестало ныть, мысли сразу прояснились.  
– Я снова в строю, – улыбнулся он Артуру. – Какой у нас план?  
– Для начала переоденься, – сказал Артур, кивнув на сверток с одеждой. Сам же перебрался за руль и достал документы.  
План, план... Не было никакого плана. Был припасенный в бардачке пистолет, нож-бабочка во внутреннем кармане куртки и надежда на удачный исход.  
Артур вбил в навигатор на телефоне координаты и завел машину. Минут двадцать пути, и они будут на месте. А если поторопиться...  
– Будем действовать по ситуации. Только не смей лезть в самую гущу, ты меня понял?  
– Понял, понял… – Переодевшись, Мерлин залез на пассажирское сидение рядом с Артуром и пристегнулся. – Очень хочется верить, что не будет никакой гущи. Их трое, не думаю, что где-то в штаб-квартире их ждет еще целая армия. Опасность, по большому счету, представляет эта Джулия, у нее в арсенале есть парочка вполне себе боевых заклинаний. Но есть хорошая новость: на тебя они не подействуют! То есть, ей придется попотеть, чтобы снять мою защиту. – Он прикоснулся пальцами к руке Артура, и, убедившись, что чары действуют, кивнул.  
Перехватив Мерлина за запястье и потянув на себя, Артур его поцеловал. Просто не сдержался. Но эффект того стоил. Не ожидавший такого порыва Мерлин улыбнулся. А Артур наконец тронулся с места.  
Навигатор на телефоне расплылся, быстро сменяясь лицом улыбающегося Джека. Выругавшись, Артур все же ответил на вызов.  
– Артур, четверо наготове. Если что, вызывай. Еще четверо уже возле твоего дома, но, боюсь, у тебя некоторые проблемы. Кажется, там весь учительский состав собрался.  
Остаться внешне равнодушным стоило огромных усилий.  
– Я тебя понял. Спасибо, – сказал он и отключился. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуть на место навигатор, набрал другой номер: – Кайл, что там у вас?  
– Мистер Блэквуд, тут профессор Сайкли рвется в дом. Требует, чтобы мы вас позвали. Она не верит, что это вы нас пустили.  
– Ясно, как там Роланд?  
– Они с Крисом наверху. Играют во что-то на лэптопе. То ли в змейку, то ли в гоночки.  
– Дай мне профессора, я все улажу.

***

Артур остановился за пару кварталов до нужного им дома. Достал пистолет и, спрятав его за поясом, кивнул Мерлину на выход. В голове не укладывалось, что можно сделать против, как минимум, трех магов, но Артур почему-то верил в положительный исход. Его интуиция подсказывала, что все будет хорошо. Тем не менее, неясная тревога все равно поселилась где-то внутри и не давала покоя.  
Они быстро подошли к дому и перелезли через забор. Район оказался до странности тихим, на пути не встретились ни люди, ни кошки. Артур заглянул в окно кухни и шикнул Мерлину, мол, от этих двоих, распивающих чай, можно и сейчас избавиться.  
Мерлин все понял правильно, подкрался поближе и, выставив вперед руку, воспользовался уже знакомым Артуру заклинанием, замораживая двух мужчин. Тот, что был постарше, а следовательно, более опытным, еще успел вскинуться, заметить. В его глазах на долю секунды показалась паника, а потом он просто застыл.  
– Свяжи их, я пойду наверх, – шепнул Артур и вошел, наконец, в дом. Чистотой он не отличался, но и не был захламлен. Скорее, он казался нежилым, будто появлялись здесь раз в месяц по особым случаям. Голые стены, пыль на полках, странное варево в кастрюле на плите.  
Мерлин начал шептать за спиной какие-то заклинания, связывая мужчин по рукам и ногам. Артур не стал оборачиваться, вышел в гостиную, быстро осмотрелся, и только потом поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Из одной из комнат отчетливо слышался женский мат и шум. Джулия то ли в стену бросалась всем, что попадалось под руку, то ли так активно что-то искала, что ненужное летело куда придется, лишь бы под руками не мешалось.  
Артур достал пистолет и бесшумно приоткрыл дверь, что казалось странным на фоне явно не нового и не ухоженного дома. Вот только стрелять он не стал. Это казалось… неправильным. Да и не привык он так грубо с дамами обходиться.  
– Привет, – с ухмылкой сказал он, привлекая к себе внимание красивой светловолосой девушки, сидящей на полу в куче старинных и не совсем безопасных вещей.  
Джулия вскинула голову, неприлично выругалась и выставила вперед руку, выстреливая каким-то заклинанием.  
Артур только и успел прикрыть лицо. Но ничего не произошло. Мерлин был прав, ее магия не действовала. Она обволокла, словно пытаясь найти лазейку, через которую смогла бы добраться до тела, но так и не пробив защиту, утихла.  
– Какого черта? – вскрикнула Джулия и, вскочив на ноги, стала посылать заклинания одно за другим.  
Они не достигали цели, но Артур каждый раз болезненно морщился, когда очередная волна попадала в своего рода бронежилет.  
За спиной послышался звук шагов. Артур оглянулся, надеясь, что это не ее помощники, что с Мерлином все в порядке, и это он идет на помощь. И облегченно вздохнул, увидев целого и невредимого Мерлина, испуганно глядящего на свечение магии вокруг артурова тела.  
Следующее заклинание уже полетело в Джулию. И Мерлин не поскупился на его мощь. Только девушка оказалась не из простых. Она легко отбила проклятие и взмахом руки отшвырнула Мерлина в стену.  
Артур рванулся к нему, но оказался с той же легкостью прижат магией к противоположной.

***

– Ну ничего себе, как ты уже умеешь! – с широкой улыбкой воскликнул Кристиан.  
– Да, а еще Мерлин научит меня летать, – запальчиво, чуть не захлебываясь радостными эмоциями, затараторил Роланд. – А еще мы с ним целую снежную бурю устраивали и играли в снежки. Это было так круто! Он может сотворить дракончика из чего угодно! Из песка, из снега, из огня, – восторгался Роланд.  
– Да уж, – с легким испугом выдавил Кристиан и закрыл лэптоп. – А знаешь, я тоже кое-что умею. Это, конечно, не так грандиозно, как у Мерлина, но и я способен на некоторые фокусы…  
Крис опустился на колени перед Роландом, заглянул ему в глаза и заговорил… без слов.  
Роланд чуть нахмурился, совсем как взрослый, и услышал в своей голове:  
«Ты хороший мальчик, мы не дадим тебя в обиду. Мы всегда будем тебя защищать»  
– Ого! Ты ни разу не пошевелил губами! Я тоже так хочу! Научи, научи меня. – Роланд захлопал в ладоши и разулыбался так, что, казалось, уже должны были разболеться челюсти.  
– Научу, конечно, – подтвердил Кристиан и зашептал заклинание. Через несколько секунд на его раскрытую ладонь аккуратно легла толстая книга. – Когда-то по ней учился сам Мерлин. Думаю, мы сможем найти время, чтобы ее почитать. Но не сегодня. А пока… надо ее куда-то спрятать. У тебя есть тайник?  
– Нет, – снова нахмурился мальчик, но тут же улыбнулся и добавил: – Но я знаю, куда ее можно спрятать! А в ней есть картинки? Я люблю книжки с картинками.  
– Есть. В ней множество картинок.

***

Артур открыл глаза. Кажется, столкновение головы о стену на некоторое время вывело его строя.  
– Ты не хочешь в это верить, – услышал он сквозь все еще затуманенное сознание. – Но это так, Эмрис. Он и есть Мордред. И он убьет твоего драгоценного Артура снова. Уж поверь мне, я этого добьюсь.  
Мерлин был прижат магией к книжным полкам, он пытался вырваться, но у него никак не получалось. От слов Джулии весь его мир словно перевернулся. Столько раз он клялся себе, что не позволит истории повториться, но никогда даже не задумывался о том, что Мордред может оказаться не простым встречным, а человеком, который будет значить для Артура всё. И которого он сам искренне полюбит, без всяких оговорок и сомнений. Но неужели теперь получалось… Нет, Мерлин отказывался в это верить. Возможно, на это и рассчитывала Джулия: раз ей не удалось добраться до Роланда самой, посеять зерно сомнения в Мерлине, чтобы он совершил очередную ошибку, но на этот раз настолько страшную, что исправить ее будет уже невозможно. Черт знает, зачем Джулии все это нужно, но ее слова не могли быть правдой.  
– Ты врешь, – прошипел Мерлин, – Роланд не может им быть. Он хороший.  
– Как и Мордред. Был когда-то. Время покажет. Случится что-нибудь… пусть что-то другое, но Мордред снова разозлится. И убьет Артура. Но на этот раз, я тебе обещаю, его смерть станет последней. Он больше не возродится. Каково тебе будет – потерять его навсегда? Знать, что больше ты его не дождешься. Каждую жизнь вас сталкивала вместе судьба, но вы проходили мимо друг друга. А теперь вы вместе, – она рассмеялась в голос. – И ты его лишишься.  
– Сука, – прошептал Артур и выстрелил.  
Он все еще плохо соображал, а потому то, что случилось дальше, было неясным, словно сквозь сон. Кажется, он попал ей в ногу, но этого хватило, чтобы магия ослабла. Мерлин вырвался, наколдовал что-то, чтобы она не смогла двигаться, и, подхватив Артура под руку, повел вниз.  
Двигаться было легко, но ноги все равно казались ватными. И Артур понял, что сознание потерял не сам, ему помогли. Что-то сделали такое, чтобы он отключился, чтобы перестал вмешиваться. Кажется, он вовремя очнулся.  
Они вышли так же, как пришли, через кухню. По пути Мерлин опрокинул варево с плиты, затушив огонь. И Артур смутно догадывался, для чего это. И верно: только они вышли, как Мерлин поджег штору.  
– Ну все, уходим, – пробормотал он негромко и потащил Артура за собой к машине.  
Когда до нее оставалось буквально два-три метра, газ наконец взорвался. Шум оглушил, заставил пригнуться, в голове зазвенело. Артур поморщился, но зато полностью пришел в себя. Тело начало слушаться, мысли потекли в обычном режиме, мозг усиленно обрабатывал информацию.  
– И как мы узнаем, что она мертва?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Мерлин. На нем лица не было. Ему явно не понравилось то, что пришлось сделать. А еще в его взгляде было что-то… такое… Тоска, печаль, горечь и разочарование. Все перемешалось.  
Артур собирался уже спросить, что случилось, но вдруг вспомнил. И задал совсем другой вопрос:  
– Думаешь, она сказала правду? Роланд – это Мордред?  
– Я не знаю, – снова ответил Мерлин и сел в машину. На разговор он явно не был настроен.  
Артур нахмурился, внутри что-то шевельнулось, к горлу подкатил ком. Ну нет, это ведь его сын. Он просто не мог быть Мордредом. Нельзя в это верить. Нельзя позволить себе думать, что когда-нибудь он может убить Артура.  
Да просто нельзя. Это ведь ребенок, еще совсем маленький. Вешать на него грехи тысячелетней давности? Глупость ведь. Нельзя обвинить ребенка в том, чего он еще не совершал и, возможно, никогда не совершит.  
Артур сел за руль. Он хотел увидеть Роланда, обнять его и просто заглянуть в глаза, чтобы понять, что они с Мордредом ничем не похожи. Совершенно разные.  
И пусть Мерлин не умел читать мысли, в этот момент он думал о том же самом. Не мог не думать, хотя хотелось забыть все услышанное, отмотать назад, стереть пленку. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, когда перед глазами всплывала эта картина: Артур, умирающий от руки собственного сына. Роланда, такого светлого, доброго… который мог оказаться переродившимся Мордредом. Человеком, который убил Артура, несмотря на то что видел в нем большее, восхищался им и присягал ему на верность. Если то, что сказала Джулия, правда, то Мерлин просто не представлял, что делать. Когда-то он не поверил предупреждению Дракона, не увидел в маленьком мальчике опасности, отказался заранее принять меры. А все последующие попытки закончились провалом. Этот самый мальчик предал и погубил его короля. Умом Мерлин понимал, что это все произошедшие события отразились на Мордреде, исказили благие намерения и исковеркали душу, но он был убежден, что, однажды придя к мысли убить Артура, тот придет к ней снова. И в этом Джулия была права: если пережитое горе смогло в один миг настроить Мордреда против Артура, то все повторится.  
Боже, пусть все это окажется неправдой, пусть ему не придется принимать решение, за которое он потом вечно будет себя ненавидеть.

***

– Да, небольшие проблемы, – проговорил Артур в трубку.  
– Нет, Артур, небольшие, это когда наследили. А когда дом спалили, это уже крупные неприятности. Я тебя отмажу, не проблема. Вряд ли кто-то видел твою машину, район пустующий, только несколько домов заселены, но ты мог бы поаккуратнее.  
– В следующий раз – обязательно, – улыбнулся он, вынимая из бардачка пачку сигарет.  
– Давай вот без следующих. Кстати, ты свой пистолет зачем там оставил? Мне просто ради интереса. Стрелял в кого-то?  
Артур нахмурился, затянулся, напряженно выдохнул в открытое окошко и тряхнул головой.  
– Вот только не говори, что ее там нет.  
– Кого нет? Джулии? Нет, здесь только два трупа в кухне. Кто именно, уже не опознать, но абсолютно точно оба мужчины. Я так понимаю, вы ее упустили.  
– По всей видимости… – ответил Артур.  
– Мерлин с ней не смог справиться, значит. Сильна, сучка, ничего не скажешь, – присвистнул Джек.  
– Это уж точно, – выдавил Артур. Говорить ему не хотелось. На Мерлина он тоже не смотрел. Что-то ему подсказывало, что обнадеживающего взгляда от парня сейчас не добиться, а расстраиваться еще больше он точно не желал.  
– Ну ты не переживай, Роланда мы защитим. И Джулию рано или поздно найдем.  
– Ага, – снова затянувшись, протянул Артур. – Ладно, Джек, давай потом… подожди-ка…  
В голове что-то словно щелкнуло. Он разговаривал с Джеком. Который не мог знать имени Мерлина. Который не должен был знать, какими силами обладала Джулия.  
– Что происходит, Джек? Объясни.  
– А ты думал, что тебя без присмотра оставят? Артур, ну ты ж не идиот, правда? За тобой всегда и во все времена приглядывали. У Роумэна целый склад противоядий на случай чего, – рассмеялся тот. – А вообще давай и правда потом. А то, чувствую, ты меня проклинаешь всеми доступными способами. Лучше бы спасибо сказал, что я тебя с поджогом няни прикрыл. Эх… неблагодарный, – притворно вздохнул Джек и уже с обычной улыбкой добавил: – Завтра пообедаем вместе. Как раз и с Роумэном пообщаешься. И Мерлина с собой бери вместе с Роландом. Надо же хоть раз всем вместе нормально поговорить, – и сбросил вызов.  
– Пиздец, – выдавил Артур, отбросив мобильник. Других слов не нашлось. Приглядывали за ним, значит.  
– Что-то случилось? – с тревогой спросил Мерлин.  
– Случилось, – недовольно бросил Артур. – Потом расскажу. Мы, кстати, упустили Джулию. Ее не было в доме.  
– Вот как…  
Ну да, а что еще он мог сказать? Оба сплоховали.  
Уже остановившись у дома, Артур взглянул на Мерлин и улыбнулся.  
– Только себя не вини, мы все сделали правильно.  
– Знаю, – улыбнулся в ответ Мерлин и потянулся к Артуру. Уткнулся лбом в плечо и прикрыл глаза.  
«Люблю я тебя, хоть ты и придурок редкостный», – подумал Артур, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только поцеловал в подставленное ухо. И еще раз – в шею.  
– Идем уже. Надо узнать, как там Роланд.

***

Дом встретил непривычной тишиной. Вопреки ожиданиям, снаружи никого не было видно: ни профессоров, ни полицейских, ни просто посторонних. Настолько спокойно, словно это обычный выходной, как и тысячи других.  
Артур вздохнул. Он хотел почувствовать себя дома, хотел понять, что вернулся именно туда, где его ждут. И широко улыбнулся, когда на лестнице послышался топот маленьких ножек.  
– Папа, папочка! Ты не представляешь, что тут было! Так классно! – прокричал мальчишка и, быстро преодолев ступеньки, бросился отцу на шею.  
– Малыш, как же я соскучился, – подхватив сына на руки, прошептал Артур. – Очень, очень сильно. Как будто тысячу лет тебя не видел. А ты скучал?  
– Не-а, – честно ответил Роланд. – Мне было весело!  
Не такого ответа ожидал Артур, но хотя бы его сын был счастлив, и уже одно это делало счастливым его самого. Он крепко прижал к себе мальчика и поцеловал в висок. И так и остался стоять с ним в обнимку, потому что не хотелось отпускать, потому что было страшно… и потому что страшно не было. Вот такие противоречия. Впрочем, он себя и чувствовал так же. Словно одновременно было хорошо и плохо. Радость от встречи с сыном перебивалась тревогой его потери. В груди бушевал целый ураган.  
Артур боялся его потерять и, если честно, не до конца верил, что теперь будет хорошо. Он посмотрел мальчику в глаза и улыбнулся. Ничего общего с тем Мордредом, которого он знал.  
Вниз спустились ученики. Они как-то натянуто улыбнулись и пошли к выходу.  
– До свидания, мистер Блэквуд. Увидимся, Мерлин, – пробормотал Кайл и тут же вышел, покинув помещение.  
Кристиан чуть задержался в дверях.  
– Увидимся, мистер Блэквуд, – сказал он Артуру в спину, подмигнул Роланду и помахал Мерлину.  
На какую-то долю секунды воцарилась тишина.  
Мерлин смотрел на Роланда и не мог понять, что происходит. Складывалось ощущение, что кто-то пытается покопаться в мозгах, а в следующий миг в голове раздалось отчетливое детское: «Мерлин…»  
Так говорил Мордред.  
Именно так, с теми же интонациями. Но…  
Мерлин не хотел в это верить. Он обернулся к Крису и вдруг замер, заметив на машущем в воздухе запястье знакомую татуировку.  
– Что? Что все это значит, Кристиан? Ты друид? Но почему ты мне об этом не сказал?  
Тот пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся.  
– А ты и не спрашивал.  
Артур резко повернулся и посмотрел на парня, пытаясь осознать… переварить слова Мерлина. Друид… Неужели?..  
В глазах Кристиана не было ни намека на недружелюбность, но все равно сердце ушло в пятки. Как он мог так оплошать? Как мог уехать черт знает куда, чтобы спасти Роланда от нападок магов, и при этом собственноручно впустить к себе домой друида?  
– Либо ты говоришь, что сделал с моим сыном, либо я тебя убью. Сейчас. И мне плевать, что меня посадят. Ну?  
Мерлин был с ним полностью солидарен. Он уже чувствовал, как закипает внутри магия, готовая крушить все на своем пути. Неужели, пока они пытались нейтрализовать угрозу, она была прямо в доме, рядом с Роландом…  
– Успокойтесь. Если бы хотел что-то сделать, уже сделал бы и смылся отсюда. Но, как видите, все на своих местах и идет своим чередом, – ответил Кристиан. Нельзя было не согласиться, что в его словах есть доля здравого смысла. И все-таки…  
– Что. Ты. Сделал? – повторил Артур, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Ничего. Поверьте, я ничего не сделал.  
– Это он, да? – вдруг спросил Мерлин, глядя на Кристиана затравленным взглядом. Он обнял себя обеими руками, поджал губы и… – Крис, это он? – снова спросил он.  
Друид тепло и совершенно искренне улыбнулся. Провел по волосам совсем мальчишеским жестом и негромко сказал:  
– А тебе бы этого хотелось, Эм… Мерлин? Ты видишь зло там, где его нет. Посмотри на Роланда. Что ты видишь? Мордреда или маленького мальчика? Злого волшебника, который убил твоего короля, или светлого ребенка, точную копию Артура Блэквуда? – он на несколько секунд замолчал, а потом, покачав головой, добавил: – Нет, Мерлин. Это только Роланд. Сын Артура. Джулия могла внушить ему ложные воспоминания, могла напророчить ему судьбу, в которой он убил бы своего отца, но… Нет. Это Роланд. И он никогда не попадет ей в руки, потому что мы его защитим. Ведь защитим же? – улыбнулся он напоследок и, подмигнув, вышел на улицу, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
– Пап, а кто такой Мордред? – очень тихо спросил Роланд.  
– Никто, малыш. Его уже не существует. Но когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе эту историю, даю слово, – так же тихо ответил ему Артур и поцеловал в теплую мягкую щечку.  
Роланд улыбнулся и вполоборота повернулся к Мерлину, протянув навстречу ручки. Мерлин быстро подошел и обнял его. И Артура. Их вместе. Крепко прижал к себе, словно они были самым дорогим на свете подарком, и тихо, но отчетливо прошептал:  
– Я вас обоих защищу. Обещаю. – Он вдруг почувствовал такую легкость, что от нее даже закружилась голова. Абсолютное, неразбавленное счастье.  
– Знаю, – ответил Артур. – Обязательно защитишь. А пока, я думаю, пора тебе перевезти свои вещи ко мне. Как считаешь? А то мне по ночам ну о-о-очень нужна защита, – добавил он и ухмыльнулся.  
– И мне, и мне! – радостно воскликнул Роланд. – Обязательно переезжай насовсем.  
Артур резко отвернулся и прыснул куда-то себе в плечо, отчаянно сдерживая громкий смех, рвущийся наружу. Мерлин же просто от души рассмеялся, пообещав, что обязательно переедет, но только ради защиты Роланда, чем еще больше рассмешил Артура.

_~fin~_


End file.
